Getting to know you
by PippaFrost
Summary: Wondered how a sequel to the movie would be? What about Jack and the others? What about other spirits? What about all Jack's years of being alone? What about Pitch? Well, this is how i like to imagine it! With the guardians learning about this new friend, his past, and with that, they realise there's a lot to know about seasonal spirits, along with some humor and tragedy as well!
1. The Battle is over

**Okay, first of all, this is my first fanfic ever! so please be nice :)**

**Second of all, i speak spanish so i apologize for any grammar mistakes ! i wrote this based on what i've learned at school and during my life !**

**Well, you should know that even if you're gonna see blood and tears, this has a more positive view about Jack's life before becoming a guardian, and you'll meet a lot of new characters :D **

**So please enjoy and review anytime and anything you want (good or bad) you can ask me everything you want about things you could't get or anything else, so... enjoy!**

* * *

Pitch had been defeated.

After that the guardians had gone to the pole in order to rest and celebrate. To celebrate what, you'd say? Well, lots of things: Jack becoming officially a guardian, Pitch gone, being believed in again, and, of course, having Sandy back!

Tooth had been hugging him for an hour or so, North had been laughing as hard as he could during the whole ride, and Bunny kept staring at all of them with a smirk on his face even thought he wasn't very fond of the sleight yet. And Jack laughed while looking at them. He felt happy.

Baby Tooth was sitting on his shoulder and hugging his neck. He looked at her and laughed. She flew to his nose and kissed him.

"Your wings better?" he smiled just after they had gone through the portal.

Baby Tooth nodded happily as she flew around him only to kiss his nose again. Tooth saw this when Sandy turned to Jack to talk to him. He was smiling and showing a lot of images above his head, getting more and more exited. Jack laughed as Bunny told the golden man to slow down a Little. Sandy gave Jack an apology smile and started again, just a little bit slower but fast enough for them not to understand. But Jack seemed to be catching it.

They arrived at the pole to be greeted by the yetis and the elves (who probably didn't even know there had been a battle, except for the one that had visited the warren). When they saw Sandy, lots of them started to cry and hug each other and the guardians, including Jack. Sandy kept talking to Jack and very much for the guardians surprise, Jack was answering him.

"No! Of course not! " Jack laughed, Baby Tooth flying next to him. Sandy kept making sand images with a huge smile on his face.

"Ha ha, I don't think so, but you can ask me to do that every time you want!" He said happily while he gave little flying jumps. He was too tired to be floating the whole time. North was too busy to notice their conversation while telling the yetis to prepare food and to bring the aid kits, so he didn't see Tooth's expression while listening to them nor he saw her squishing Bunny's arm so he could see what she was witnessing.

Bunny just stood there, speechless. They were TALKING as in two people making sounds. But that was not the case. Sandy's images where changing faster and faster and Jack was starting to catch them more and more easily! "Wow" he managed to say.

"Really?!"Jack laughed harder. Suddenly they were interrupted by North, who clapped his hands and told them to follow him. That's when he realized Jack and Sandy had been talking. A curious expression on his face.

"Oh! Sorry!" he laughed "What were you talking about?" Sandy looked at him and began to move his hands while answering him with hundreds of images that would appear and disappear in a second. Jack was staring at Sandy, a smile growing wider on his face. North was surprised to say the least. He had no idea what Sandy was talking about, but he could see how Jack actually was, making faces when he started to get lost only to give a huge smile when catching the idea again.

North suddenly burst in laughter "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Bunny and Tooth laughed as well, but Sandy didn't flinched. He looked at Jack with a huge grin. This was going to be great!

Suddenly, a yeti came into the room.

"Hi Phil" Jack said. Phil grunted, but only sarcastically, he was actually happy to see Jack. The boy laughed and Phil chuckled. North gave him a wondering look. But Phil pointed to the next room. He would explain him later.

"Ah! Perfect! All right, follow me."North said triumphantly. They entered a kind of living room with a sofa and some other furniture around a coffee table. Jack sat next to Sandy, as he felt the most comfortable around him. There was hot chocolate and biscuits on the table. The elves were wandering about. 'Not a good sign about the biscuits' Bunny thought. North looked at him and laughed. "Don't worry, yetis made them"

"Oh, North I'm sorry, but I have to go see my fairies" Tooth told him. She really wanted to stay, but she had lots to do. She had to get all the teeth back and check they were all there. She had to see which fairies were okay and which were not. Jack had asked Baby Tooth about her wings! Why had she gotten them hurt in the first place?!

"No until damage control" North crossed his arms. Tooth sighted.

"Damage control?" Jack laughed.

"Ya! Little band aids!" North smiled.

Jack was kind of shocked. He wasn't expecting that. He looked at Sandy, who was smiling as nothing had happened. He was actually feeling better that ever. The children dreams had brought him back full charged.

"Don't worry North, all we need is a comfy bed and we'll be good as new. Like Tooth I can't stay much longer, I have to go fix the warren" Jack flinched and Sandy noticed.

"What about this? We go sort things out and we meet again for dinner" Tooth said happily. Yeah, Jack was more than shocked. Dinner?

North grunted. "Okay" he said "But at night, big feast!" he yelled. Bunny rolled his eyes smirking and opened one of his holes. He was gone before Tooth could say goodbye. She flew towards Jack. "Okay Baby Tooth, we gotta go!" Baby Tooth grunted and held on to Jack.

"C'mon Baby Tooth, we'll see each other tonight, plus you have to rest your wings!" He couldn't get the image of the fairy lying on the ground with her wings wrinkled out of his mind. Tooth flinched at this. Baby Tooth gave him a look and then kissed his cheek. They were about to fly out when Jack stopped them.

"Tooth, wait!" They were next to the window. Jack smiled. "I almost forgot!" And he gave her his memory box. Tooth looked at it before looking at him. She smiled kindly.

"Did you get your memories back?"

"Yeah, kinda" he chuckled "All thanks to Baby Tooth"

Tooth looked at her and smiled. She was so getting answers. She looked at Jack and told him goodbye.

North called Jack and showed him around along with Sandy. He wanted to tell Jack everything he had to know, and to make him feel as welcomed as he could, and Sandy being there would make it easier.

"Okay Jack" North said "You come here every time you want! The others are always too busy to visit and I like company. We'll have a room ready for you tonight!" Sandy nodded and Jack stared in surprise.

"A… a room? But… I sleep in the snow, you know? " He was so happy! North had actually offered him a room! His own room! He couldn't believe it! He could sleep anywhere, so there was no need for North to worry about it. Just being welcomed was enough!

"Wha-!? No! There're rooms for everyone here" And Sandy nodded again in agreement. "It'll have the biggest window so you can be cold!" And North laughed at the sound of that. Making sure a room was cold for a kid! Jack found himself laughing as well. North was so crazy! He would laugh and act like a child. Yeah, he was damn right jolly!

"Thanks! That sounds great" he said, with his mischievous smile.

…

Tooth got to her palace in no time. During the ride Baby Tooth had almost fell asleep. The fairies were already working. Every single memory box was where it was supposed to be. So Tooth took her time to check them all and make sure there were no teeth missing. Then, she gathered all her fairies in order to see if they were okay. She would take all the time she needed until she was sure every single one of her little fairies was alright! Plus, without even having to mention it, they all knew the yetis would collect the teeth for about a week until everyone was back on their feet.

Tooth looked and talked to them one by one. Most of them were perfectly fine, so she send them to sleep. Good dreams were the perfect cure to the feeling of had been locked up at Pitch's. A few others were a little sick, so she gave them food and water. She treated the ones who had been wounded by the fearlings and sent them to rest. After that, Tooth wake up Baby Tooth to make sure her wings where alright.

"Don't worry sweetie, your wings just need to rest" she smiled, she had felt so worried when she heard Jack talking about her little wings. "So? Jack saw his memories! I'm so happy! Was he happy?" she wanted to know what his reaction had been. She had wanted him to remember! Everyone should be able to hold their memories, and she couldn't believe she hadn't been there for him. She was the guardian of memories! It was her job!

Baby Tooth looked at her with a smile. Yeah, he had been so happy! Of course she hadn't seen them, but he looked like he was going to jump of happiness! He had told her he had a family and a little sister. Oh, and he had saved her. That was the part he had seemed happier about.

Tooth was amazed. "Oh that's so cute! I want to talk to him about it! I should give him his memory box until he remembers everything!" She looked back at Baby Tooth. She was thinking with a smile in her face. "You're happy for him, aren't you? Well, you can visit him every time you want!" she said with a smile. Baby Tooth's smile grew wider and kissed her. "Oh! I'm so proud of you, of all of you!" she said louder. There were a lot of fairies listening. They wanted to know every detail about her sister's adventures with Jack Frost, Jack Frost! She kept organizing the teeth while Baby Tooth told her sisters all about her adventures, about the European division mouse, about the warren, the eggs, and the battles! She told them about everything she had seen, and some of her sisters would tell her how it was to be at Pitch. Of course they were talking about what they had lived, because they would hear the whole story later from Tooth. But suddenly there was silence. Tooth looked at them thinking they had fallen asleep, but no. They were all listening to Baby Tooth story, which she was telling them with enthusiasm, waiving her arms and making different faces. This was the story about their beloved Jack Frost and how he had saved her from Pitch.

Tooth stopped what she was doing and sat next to all of them listening fondly. Was that were Jack had gone after… that? He had gone save her fairy?

All the fairies knew Jack had found the lair, so one of them asked how. Tooth looked at them confused. So Baby Tooth started with that.

_They had gone to get the little girl home. She told them the funny way Jack had left her. Tooth giggled. But then, Jack had heard a voice calling him, and it guided him to the lair. There she had realized it was from his memory box. _

No wonder he had stopped trying to get them out. Tooth was shocked. She listened to what her fairies where talking about, until Baby Tooth spoke again. But her mind was still analyzing the new information. Jack had found the lair and tried to get her fairies out of huge cages, but then he had stopped to look for his memory box, because a voice was calling him. Calling him. He hadn't remembered anything about his life and he was suddenly hearing a familiar voice. Of course he would follow it!

Anyway, that's how her little fairy had ended up like her sisters. They had all seen how Pitch had showed Jack his memory box. Pitch knew. He had taken advantage of that. All her fairies seemed to understand now. But she didn't. She was shocked. From an outsider's point of view it was all completely understandable. Jack had done nothing wrong. Nothing wrong at all! Her thoughts were interrupted by the fairies. They were asking what had happened to their sister after Pitch took her with him. What? Pitch had taken Baby Tooth with him?! Where?!

Baby Tooth then told them Pitch had gone to Jack. He was somewhere very, very cold. She had heard him talking to Jack. Apparently they had fought. Although she didn't knew why he was alone. Tooth's eyes widened with guilt.

_Pitch had grabbed her tightly in his hand and showed her to Jack. He told Jack to trade his staff for her. She had tried to warm him not to. But Jack gave it to him and told him to free her._

All her sisters were following the story as if they could see everything that was happening, and they all felt like passing out when they heard Jack had trade his staff for their sister.

_But Pitch didn't hand her to Jack!_

All the fairies hold their breath.

_He told Jack to be alone if that's what he wanted. So she stabbed him with her nose!_

All the fairies jumped in joy.

_But then Pith had thrown her away._

Her sisters stared at her in horror.

_She was woken up by Jack._

The fairies sighted, thinking that was the end of it. Lucky fairy! To be saved by no one but Jack Frost! But that wasn't the end of the story.

_They were in hole. And Jack was sad._

Some started to cry.

_Pitch had told him he had ruined everything and he had believed him! _

The fairies gasped in horror again.

_So she had showed him his memories. When he had snapped out of it he was so happy! They should have seen him! He was happy because he had had a family and a sister! Then he stood up in order to get out of there, but his staff was broken! It was obvious! Pitch had broken it! _

Her sisters were shocked.

_But! He had fixed it! It had been amazing! There had been a beautiful bright blue light and then the staff was good as new! Then he had had fled off with her on his shoulder. He had told her he owned her one! Could they believe it? He had saved her and he thought he owed her one for showing him his memories. _

Her sisters were crying. And that's when they had gone to the lair again.

One of her sisters asked her where they had gone after watching Pitch's glove. But Baby Tooth told her that was Tooth's story. They all looked at Tooth. They wanted to hear it now. But Tooth looked at them in shock. Then she smiled awkwardly. She told them they'd have to wait. She had to go finish with the teeth and then go back to the North Pole, but she promised them they could come to the pole with her the next day. They all stared at her. She seemed concerned. Baby Tooth looked at her sadly.

"Don't worry, I was just touched by your story, but you have to sleep for the day if you want to come with me to the pole tonight!" she smiled. Baby Tooth nodded and fell asleep with her sisters.

North had given her a snow globe before leaving so she opened it and sent two fairies to fetch some yetis. She asked them yetis to stay with her fairies while she went to talk to North. She didn't want to leave them alone.

Once the yetis where comfortable at her palace, she entered to the workshop. The portal closed and a yeti leaded her to where North was. She asked him if he was alone and the yeti nodded.

"Good" she said. Tears started falling down her face. She told the yeti she was okay. But she wasn't. And she wouldn't be until she had spoken to the others.

* * *

**Well, that was it, i already have the second chapter ready, so i'll be publishing new chapters as regulary as i can! Thank you for reading, and thanks to all those authors i follow and have sent message to, as all your stories gave me the inspiration and the courage to write this and actually publishing it lots of people to see at anytime! **

**Looking forward to know what you thought about it !**


	2. The truth behing the picture

**Okey, here it is ! It took longer than expected to write but i hope you enjoy it ! Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourites! i was soooo happy !**

**So here it goes...**

**Oh ! right! toally forgot to put disclaimer!**

**I do not own Rise of the guardians (although i would love to) !**

**But i'll tell you when characters are from my creation ;)**

* * *

Tooth entered North's workshop without knocking. Luckily he was sleeping or he would have scolded her. She shook him until he woke up.

"Tooth, what is it?!" he said worriedly. She had tears in her eyes "Something wrong with fairies?!"

"No! No! But…" she sighed "North, Baby Tooth was with Jack the whole time since Pitch attacked the Palace" North looked at her confused "And she was with him during Easter" North gulped "I know why we wouldn't be able to find Jack "

…

Bunny got to his warren in no time. New eggs were already moving and the golems were searching for any lefts of black sand. He was tired.

First, Pitch had come back. Then Frost is chosen as a guardian. He fights Pitch-amazing powers by the way- and Sandy was gone. Later on … Easter had been ruined, kids no longer believed in him, and Frost had betrayed them, but then, again, he had come back and saved them. He was a guardian now. Sandy was back with them. He had to fix the warren, and then back to North's… Yeah, he needed to lie down for a while.

Anyhow, during the next few days he would have some yetis to help him, so he decided to call that day off for his golems and the googies. That would do.

Once the whole warren was settled and resting, he let himself fall asleep.

A few hours later he found himself being yelled at by a hairy face. He yelped.

"Bloody h-?!" he jumped to his feet in astonishment. The yeti waited for him to calm down. "What's your bloody problem, mate?!" But the yeti shushed him pointing at the sleeping eggs. Bunny shut up at once. The yeti grunted something before showing Bunny a snow globe.

Bunny looked around only to see two other yetis. They would stay with the googies, good. But, what had happened? Was it already dinner time? Had he really slept that much? No, no way, he couldn't have been sleeping for more than three hours. But he was interrupted by the sound of the portal opening. He didn't even get to swear at the yeti before he grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the portal.

They were now at North's.

…

Sandy had showed Jack around along with North. Jack looked quite pleased. But Sandy couldn't wait for dinner. He wanted to know what had happened while he wasn't there. Sure, it was not a good memory, but he wanted to know how his friends, together with the new guardian, had managed to confront Pitch. He wanted them to tell him everything.

After that, North had told them they could rest there while he took a look at the mess caused by the Nightmare King. Jack had laughed then, telling North that if he was going to be so occupied with the yetis, he would not prank them _yet_. But that he was not tired. Sandy looked at him. He didn't know how much of a battle they had had to put up with, but he didn't believe the teen. So he invited him to join him while making dreams. He had never seen a wider smile. Jack jumped and run toward the window telling him to hurry up, North laughed and they were gone.

They were up there for a few hours. Jack had just laughed while making it snow calmly and told Sandy how happy he was he had come back. Sandy had looked at him with a warm smile. But Jack had changed the subject immediately, congratulating him at the way he had attacked and scared Pitch to death, while Sandy answered with funny faces, making them both laugh even more. Then they had stayed silent. A good silence anyway. Sandy saw Jack's tired smile, and without Jack noticing he started to drop some dream sand on him. A few seconds later Jack was quietly sleeping next to him, dreaming about little fairies and candy canes, about little walking eggs and dolphins, and kids having a snowball fights with him. Being able to see him and talk to him. Realizing he was there.

He didn't wake up until a couple of hours later. He yawned with a smile.

"Hey Sandy, I totally nodded off there" Jack chuckled. Sandy looked at him and grinned "Hey! That's playing dirty!" Jack laughed. Sandy was definitely naughtier than he had though. Sandy laughed at this and gave him an innocent smile. They both started laughing. Sandy was about to get them both back to the North pole but Jack told him to go first as he had to make a quick visit to Canada. But Sandy shook his head; the teen had already joined him while working, so he wanted to do the same for him.

Jack felt overwhelmed. He had never just hung out with someone for so long before. It felt weird. A good weird. He thanked him with a big smile and they both flew towards the country.

They arrived at the workshop about an hour later, both giggling. They entered the room by the window to find Phil waiting for them. North appeared behind him and greeted them both.

"Had a nice time giving dreams to children?" North asked them. But before Sandy could answer him, North talked to Jack "Ah! Jack, my boy, would you like to watch how yetis make toys?" Jack looked surprised.

"Really?" he asked with a grin and looked at Phil mischievously. Phil sent North a pleading look. North laughed.

"Of course! Right Phil?" Phil looked at North and then at Jack's now wider smirk. He gestured for Jack to follow him while making a sound similar to a whimper. Sandy was about to follow but North stopped him.

"Sandy, could you come with me for a minute?" Sandy looked at him confused, but nodded. He followed North to the globe room. Tooth and Bunny were waiting for them. Bunny seemed uncomfortable, but Tooth had a worried look on her face, just like North. He looked at them with a worried expression. Why would they look like that after everything had turned out okay? Because everything was okay now, right?

North looked at all of them. After Tooth had told him she knew the reason why Jack had disappeared for Easter, he felt his stomach fall. He had completely forgotten about it, and it sure wasn't a nice memory. But that was not the worst part.

"North, we didn't even let him explain! Baby Tooth told me everything. He did nothing wrong" told him Tooth with a regretful look on her face.

"But… he had memory box, and little fairy was nowhere to be seen" he mumbled.

"No, no. Look, it doesn't matter; we have to make this right! Call Bunny right now, he had it the worst. Where's Jack?" she looked around worriedly. He must have felt so bad! She was honestly afraid to find out what he was thinking about them right now.

"He's out with Sandy" his eyes grew wider. Tooth looked at him.

"Sandy wanted us to tell him everything that happened while he wasn't around" she stated. North nodded grimly. He felt ashamed of himself, and he definitely didn't want to feel like that in front of the little man's eyes. "We have to tell him" he answered, not happy with the idea "We wait for Bunny and you tell us what really happened"

A few minutes later, Bunny appeared from a portal, arm tightly grabbed by a yeti. North couldn't help to laugh. Bunny was not happy.

"Crickey North! Big foot here just dragged me here out of nowhere!" he said while getting his arm off the yeti's grip. But then Bunny saw Tooth's expression. "What's goin'on?" he asked worriedly. Sandy and Jack weren't there. But before Bunny could jump into conclusions Tooth spoke up.

"Bunny, I have to tell you both something" she went on before Bunny could interrupt her "Bunny, Baby Tooth was with Jack during Easter" Bunny's mouth dropped "She told why Jack wouldn't get there"

Bunny didn't want to talk about. He had hoped they could just forget about the whole thing, like it had never happened "Look, Tooth I don't wanna-" Tooth a hand on his mouth, but Bunny stepped back "Tooth it doesn't matter anymore, I don't longer care" And he was telling the truth. Sure, Jack had turned his back on them at one point, but had proved himself. He had even get Jamie to believe in him again. It didn't matter anymore.

"Bunny, this is not about how we feel now, it's about Jack!" Bunny looked at her confused "You don't understand, he never betrayed us! He did nothing wrong!" Bunny looked at her.

"What are ya talkin' about?"

So Tooth told them both what Baby Tooth had told her sisters. They both flinched at the part where Jack had tried to free them, and when Pitch had showed up, and when Baby Tooth had wondered why he was alone and when Pitch had showed her to Jack. Well, they flinched at the whole story.

Once Tooth had finished they all stood in silence. Bunny felt like a bloody idiot. He had been this close to even hit Jack. He remembered Jack's expression. A confused and painful look on his face. Geez, he felt like trash. Tooth was right. Now that he thought about it, when they asked him about the memory box, Jack had looked completely confused. Really, Tooth's story had been like a slap in the face. He couldn't believe that was what had happened. He could have never imagined it. All those hurtful words he told Jack screaming in his mind. They owed Jack an apology. Big time. And Bunny himself was the one who owed him that the most. His fists clenched.

North was the first to speak.

"We have to talk to him"

* * *

**Well, i'll try to update as soon as possible ! I get distracted ! too many ideas and no time !**

**Please feel free to review, ask questions and send pm's as much as you like !**

**Pippa**


	3. Apology

**Okay, here is the third chapter ! Thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews! Don't worry, i'm on vacation now so i'll try to write a lot before going back to school !**

**And keep checking my story! i intend to write at least 50 chapters (it's probably going to be more than that) !**

**Anyway, please keep reviewing and ask anything you want ! **

* * *

"Sandy…" Tooth began "There's something you have to know about what happened after you…" she trailed off. Sandy nodded. They all sat down and Tooth sighed. How many times did she have to repeat the story? But North helped her.

"Sandy, what do you remember?" he asked. Sandy looked at him with a confused expression "Well, I don't know if you were able to tell, but while you were fighting with Pitch, we tried to get to you. Jack was the first one to, but we got stuck with nightmares." Yeah, Jack had run after him without a second thought. Sandy was surprised "But he was not fast enough, none of us were…" He said as an apology, but that had not been their fault. Was that all the fuss about? But he then saw how hard it had been for his fellow guardians, they must had been very sad "And Pitch sent a gigantic wave of nightmares!" said North, gesturing with his arms, making Sandy feel more relax. It was like a bedtime story! "But Jack didn't stop! He flew towards them!" North expression was one of astonishment. Sandy's mouth was an "O".

Bunny snorted. "Yeah, the bloody show pony kicked their asses!"

"He was very upset" North explained, he had actually felt surprised about it.

"Anyway" breathed Tooth, leaning forward "We tried to make Eater our next move" Bunny was staring at the floor with a troubled look.

So then he heard it. Jack laughing about Tooth's "gums and blood" and somehow making Bunny all sweet and kind (not that he wasn't but…), North telling Bunny _this time_ Easter was more important than Christmas. And even Jack apologizing to Bunny! It had all been good! Until the part where they told him, not without regret, how they had lost the winter spirit and what had happened when he appeared again.

After that, they had gone to the pole. They had felt bad about the way they had treated Jack. There had to be an explanation, they didn't know him much, but something was telling them Jack wasn't like that. Plus Jack's expression… there was something wrong about the whole thing, but they were too troubled by the fact Pitch was about to defeat them. Then, Bunny had gone fluffy style.

Phil had been informed by North. Phil… he didn't know what to say. They were trying to think of a plan when the yeti came back, yelling Pitch had just been there, making the lights fade away while stepping on them. But the Nightmare King had stopped angrily as the last light left wouldn't disappear. Then he had vanished.

He had gone after the child himself. They run to the sleight. And when they got there, Jack was already there with Jamie…

They were so happy to see him. Once they got to him, it was like nothing had happened. North and Tooth relieved at the sight of the spirit, and Bunny as grumpy as always only to feel like crying when the kid told him Jack had made him believe again.

It had all just been a huge misunderstanding. The result of stress and bad things happening that collided in a regretful way. Sure, they owed Jack an apology for doubting him, even more after he had saved them all. That was for granted.

But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that if it had been Jack's innocent fault and mistake, they had the right to blame him, and then ask for forgiveness for not trusting him once he proved himself worth of it at the end. Everybody made mistakes although it's better not to make them while fighting a Nightmare King; but it wasn't. Jack, they knew now, had done nothing wrong, and even thought it was understandable they would jumped into conclusion, they hadn't even let him explain himself.

Sandy looked at them. Bunny told him what Baby Tooth had told Tooth. It had been a set up. And they had damn right fell for it. And they were sorry.

Sandy was… well… he wasn't able to decide. He could understand everybody's actions if thinking about it. It had been a misunderstanding, Pitch's fault, but it didn't matter how many times he repeated himself that, he couldn't stop feeling angry at the guardians. He couldn't! They should have apologized as soon as they had gotten to the pole. He couldn't believe Jack had come back! He had been blamed over nothing, although it seemed like something. Jack was definitely something else. Sandy had liked him the moment the teen had froze that elf!

He finally floated towards them with an angry face and started to move his arms while making lots of symbols above his head. It wasn't necessary, they felt bad already, but he couldn't help it. After a good no words scold, he pointed to the door.

…

Jack followed Phil around the workshop, but this time around rooms that North hadn't showed him. He couldn't believe he was there. Suddenly, Phil turned around and looked at him and then patted his shoulder. He was congratulating him. Jack felt quite shocked but he smiled back. He had actually known Phil for quite a long time and hi was pretty fond of him. But it's difficult not to get along with someone you'd been teasing for ages!

They wandered around the workshop, looking at the other yetis work. Jack flew from here to there while watching the different kinds of toys amazed. They were awesome. He was teasing some too- concentrated-to-be-healthy yetis while talking about the designs, actually giving them some good ideas.

"Hi, Ron, longtime no see!" he said to one fixing a robot. Of course they all knew now he was officially a guardian, but he couldn't help to give Phil a look of disbelief. Phil nodded "Hey, you should try it with shooting arms" said the winter spirit while flying to the other side of the room. Phil and Ron grunted with a huff. Like the kid could know, they thought sarcastically. But then they both looked at each other. It was actually a good idea.

Jack kept making more observations until Phil decided to give up and actually showed him some designs. They started talking about the possibilities and in a few minutes they were surrounded by the other yetis, all of them discussing together the different changes they could do in order to make the toys even more outstanding.

Half an hour later Phil and Jack left a lot of yetis full of new ideas. Phil was quite amused. He took Jack to the kitchen and offered him hot chocolate.

"What, you wanna melt me from the inside?" he snorted. Phil laughed but was actually surprised. He hadn't thought of that. Sure, he had supposed Jack wouldn't be fond of hot things, but he hadn't thought it would go as far as to include food. How could he be so sure anyway? Had he even tried it?

But his thoughts were interrupted by a yeti. The other guardians were waiting for Jack at the living room. Phil looked at Jack and handed him a cookie. He would then prepare something good for him. Jack smiled. He liked cookies.

…

Jack entered the room after Phil. The others were there as well. Phil grunted something and made his way back to the kitchen in order to get them some biscuits. It was still too early for dinner anyway.

"Hey, you guys already done?" he smiled while eating the cookie. Sandy looked at the others with his arms crossed and an angry face. Jack looked at them confused. They all looked at each other until North sighed and took a step forward.

"Jack, we want to apologize" North said with a sad look. The others nodded and Sandy looked at Jack who was completely shocked.

"What?"

"Oh Jack" Tooth flew over to him "Baby Tooth told me what happened during Easter" she said with a sad voice.

Jack's eyes grew wider, and, if possible, his face went even paler. He opened and closed his mouth while deciding what to say. But this only last a couple of second. Then he smiled nervously and chuckled.

"What do you mean?" he asked lightly. The four of them looked at each other until Bunny sighed and stepped forward.

"Look, Frostbite, we blamed you for what happened then, and we're sorry" he said.

"Plus, Pitch found you, he could have done something to you and we wouldn't have been there to help! You saved us Jack, but we treated you wrong and we're sorry" she said close to tears while hugging him.

Jack looked at all of them and smiled carelessly.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about. I should have been there instead of stepping in Pitch's lair"

"No Jack. Don't say that. Having your memories is a right everybody has to have. You heard a voice Jack. Not to follow it, that's what would really have been wrong."

"Tooth is right, Jack." North said with a grin.

"Yeah Frostbite, just deal with the fact we're sorry" Bunny said with a huff. He was happy after seeing Jack didn't hate them for what had happened.

Jack relaxed and started laughing.

"Okay, okay! You're forgiven, everything turned out perfectly anyway" he said rolling his eyes "Thanks guys" he chuckled. North laughed and hugged him while Tooth and Bunny laughed as well in relief.

Sandy stared at them with a big smile. Jack had forgiven them and wasn't mad at them, so he wouldn't be either. Jack was really a good… what? The only word he could seem to find was kid. Maybe Jack was mature and a grown up, but for Sandy he was a kid. Although he was not telling Jack that for sure.

Anyway, everything was okay now. Sure, he still wanted to know Jack's sight of the story. Plus they had told him Pitch had broken Jack's staff, but it didn't look like it had been damaged at all. But he could tell Jack was nervous. Bunny's face told him he had also noticed that. Luckily, Phil entered the room with some biscuits, so they went to the meeting room in order to tell Jack all he needed to know as a guardian.

They all started talking and it wasn't long before Jack and Bunny were calling each other names. There were still a lot of things Sandy wanted to know, and the others still felt bad about what had happened, but for now, everything could wait. They had forever after all.

* * *

**I intedend to update the next chapter tonight or maybe tomorrow, so don't worry and see you pretty soon !**


	4. Things to know

**Okey so, i have a problem, i already have a whole arc written down but it takes place way into the future of the story, so for now i'm having trouble with stories, so be patient, cause once i get to cool part you're gonna love it !**

**Now...**

**Magiccatprincess : thank you so much, you were my first review ! i'm trying to update soon ;)**

**AllieSnow : thanks i will keep that in mind! i'll let you know if i decide to use that topic and write a chapter about it !**

**Its Chris Pine : oh you're so sweet! i'll do my best not to let you down :)**

**Xion5 : thanks! i will ! i am ! ;)**

**Anyway, here it goes...**

* * *

They spent the whole day together after that. Usually, Bunny would have gone back to his warren, Tooth would have gone check how the fairies were doing, and Sandy would have left for his job. But for some reason, they hadn't. They wanted to stay there while explaining to Jack everything he now needed to know. And usually, Jack would have been bored by all those new rules and things he had to know and learn about but, just as the others, he hadn't. He was actually having fun and wanted to know more. Although he was not willing to show them that now was he?

So…

When you see Northern Lights, you come to the pole.

You never touch the Northern Lights lever. Emergencies only.

You have any problems you come to the pole.

If not, you come to the pole and come to the pole and have some cookies.

Jack giggled as North started laughing.

And you don't let elves go near cookies! He had finished.

If you need anything, just find a fairy, they're always around looking for teeth.

You can visit any time you want.

And don't forget to floss after eating cookies.

Oh, and don't eat too many cookies! Sugar is bad for your teeth!

Bunny rolled his eyes with a huff

Yeah, well, no snow during Easter, that's it for me.

"Okay, Kangaroo, but the kids love the challenge" he smirked. Bunny leaned forward with angry eyes.

"And no nicknames, Frost!"

"Hey, pick one" But Sandy interrupted them while making symbols. Jack's smile grew wider "Really? Thanks Sandm- Sandy!" he chuckled as the golden man told him not to call him by his full name.

The others just assumed Sandy had told Jack kind of the same stuff, but actually, Sandy had told Jack he could come join him while making dreams every time he wanted. He liked company.

They were having such a good time Tooth even forgot to go pick Baby Tooth.

They kept talking about things Jack should now about them. But while doing so, they had started teasing each other.

That's how Jack learned that North had once been so stressed up, he had put an elf inside one of the presents and that they had had to open all of them in order to prevent a kid from getting a new pet species from Santa.

And that Tooth had once gotten so angry with a dentist for breaking a tooth, she had went to his office and started moving things around as messages for him not to ever hurt a tooth again. Around the fourth time the guy had collapsed with a panic attack. Of course the kid whose tooth had been broken had been pretty fond of what the Tooth fairy told him she had done.

Also, Bunny had once been caught by a kid who wanted to prove his sibling's bullies wrong. Bunny had been so shocked that he had almost thrown egg bombs to the kids. He had also once collapsed from over working and they had had to tie him to a bed in order to make him rest once he had woken up.

Sandy also, had once been caught by a little moving light and tried to catch it. As he wouldn't be able to he had followed it for weeks until he had finally figured out it was the result of daylight reflecting against people's watches. He had felt both sad and embarrassed, but unluckily for him, one of Tooth's fairies had witnessed the whole thing and it wasn't long before the others were laughing about it.

Also, it was a known fact not to bother Bunny or North when their holidays were getting close, nor Tooth and Sandy while doing their jobs (that was mostly all the time).

They had kept talking about things like that during dinner. They were having such a good time. Jack had been listening for the most part and had not eaten much. He was having fun while listening to them, but around midnight he had said goodbye to them. He had to go deliver snow to Canada.

"But Jack! Is too early to go!" North had said.

"Hey, gotta do my job" Jack had said with a smirk before flying out.

After that, Jack had gone to Canada to make a light blizzard. He was so happy. He was a guardian now and kids believed in him. The other guardians had accepted him. He wasn't alone anymore. He knew the reason he had come to this world. He now knew he had been loved once, that he had had a family and a little sister, and he had saved her. He had saved her like with fun.

He felt lighter than he had ever before. The wind carrying him from side to side, cuddling him kindly. Jack was laughing happily while playing with wind. He spent a couple of days playing snowball wars with kids, but it didn't matter that they couldn't see him, as long as they were having fun. He was its guardian after all. Besides, he wasn't alone anymore, that was all that mattered.

He would have stayed away for a couple of weeks while giving the last days of snow to the northern hemisphere, but he was back at the pole after a couple of days. He wanted to be with the others, although he didn't want to look too needed. It was just that, he enjoyed being with them.

North had asked him why he hadn't come to the pole sooner. But before Jack could answer North had told him to follow him to show him his room. Jack was overwhelmed. It was beautiful. The room could have been just a floor and ice for Jack to love it. He slept in trees and in snow banks. Well, he barely slept in the first place.

But the room was nothing like he had expected. It had a lot of space and a huge window with a wide frame where he could sit on or just place things. The bed was next to the window alongside it, making it looked like if the person sleeping moved he would probably fall through it. The walls were blue with little white dots that made it seem like snowflakes. The bed's covers were blues as well and there were some empty shelves around and a nightstand.

Jack couldn't believe it. After letting it all in he had jumped to the air and gave a 'I'm-not-used-to-this' and 'this-never-happened' kind of hug to North, who felt quite shocked.

"North it's amazing! Thank you!" he told him.

"Haha, no problem Jack" he had said "now, what do we do with all the space?" Jack looked at him mischievously.

"I thought I held the record" North laughed at that and actually remembered he had told Jack they were wiping clean the slate.

"Ah, we overlook!"

"Well, if you insist" he said sarcastically "then… books!" he finished with a smile.

North was quite surprised by that. Who would have thought the naughty Winter Spirit liked to read. But he was glad to learn something about the boy, so he started to gather books the very next day.

Anyway, after that, Jack had gone away to China. North had asked him when he was coming back, although he didn't want him to feel pressured, after all, the room was for him to stay there when wanted, not for him to move if he didn't want to. But Jack just told him not to worry, that would be there for the meetings and fled off.

…

Anyway, after dinner they had decided to meet once every single month. It was weird for them really. They were not used to talk that much as they were always so busy. But once Jack had gone to Canada they had realized it was him being there what made them have such a good time, even thought he hadn't talked much. But they wanted to try. They didn't want to go back where they hardly ever talked to each other unless there was an emergency, just like when Pitch had appeared at the pole.

So, the next time they saw Jack, they told him to meet them the first Saturday of every month (North Pole's time). And so would they.

* * *

**Well, i know they haven't been as long as the first one, but...**

**just you wait! starting from next chapter they're all going to be different situations that the guardians will have to confront and learn about !**


	5. Two jobs

**Okay guys! I feel totally proud of this chapter and it will be the begginig of a whole chain of situations that will make yo breathless!**

**So i hope you enjoy it!**

**For Reader1 and Guess : Thank you so much! No more chapter?! Who told you that? of course ther will be! so keep reading.**

**Oh ! and i don't own rise of the guardians! What is it with you people? seriously if i owned rise of the guardians i wouldnt be writing fanfics! i would be making a freaking second movie ! **

**But i do own the characters i've created. But !**

**I must tell you something. I haven't read the books yet (they don't have them here and i can't by them online yet) so everything i've been and will write is based on the movie and things i've found out. So, for example, i know Santoff Claussen is a village in siberia but here that's how i call North's workshop. Second, i read that Mother Nature's name was supposed to be Seraphina. Here it will be one of her names.**

**So thank you all and i hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Phil was making his way into the kitchen when he felt it. He was used to it now thought. Every single time Jack dropped by, the temperature would drop at least a couple of degrees as well. He didn't mind it really. Yetis were winter creatures after all. But he couldn't say the same about Bunny or the Tooth fairy.

Every time Jack was there the Pooka would get himself closer to the fire, just as Jack would keep a good distance from it. It was hilarious really.

"Dam' it, Frost, can't ya keep it low?" Bunny had suddenly snapped.

"I am" Jack had laughed.

"Hey, ya know what'am talkin'about! Stop it with the cold!"

"You do know I'm the Spirit of Winter, don't you?" he said sarcastically.

"Don 'remind me! Just keep the temperature as warm as ya can a'right?" the Pooka had finished.

After that, Jack had taken pity on the shivering rabbit and tried to keep the cold to himself. North and Tooth had realized that not without surprise. Normally Jack wouldn't have listened to the Pooka and not even think about doing as asked.

"Nah, too tired to argue anyway" he smiled. The Pooka looked at him not buying it. But once Jack had settled on a couch away from the fire and seemed to be asleep, Bunny decided to do same although as near to the fire as he could. Then as soon as he was snorting Jack had opened one of his eyes with a wide mischievous grin.

The others watched how he flew over to him with a finger on his mouth telling them not to make a sound. They had nodded while trying not to burst in laugher.

Jack stopped once he was above the sleeping guardian and had started to make snowflakes without letting them fall until they became a huge cloud of snow. He looked at the others like asking them 'Do I?'

The other guardians would have usually stopped him, especially if it meant to prank the Pooka. But they could not help themselves. North nodded eagerly just as Sandy while Tooth gave him a guilty grin.

Jack kept holding the snow while flying towards the window.

"Bunny!" Jack shouted. Bunny woke up groggily searching for the voice.

"Whaa…?" he asked. He then snapped out of it when he saw the winter spirit by the open window with a huge smile and mischievous eyes.

"You do not ask The Spirit of Winter to keep it warm!" he laughed while letting the snow fall on Bunny and flying away.

Everyone at Santoff Claussen had later found out why they had heard a loud voice yelling 'Frost!...' The others had fallen to the floor laughing. There, by the corner, Phil was laughing as well, arms folded, talking to another yeti that had a worried smile. North had heard they conversation, translated of course.

"I can't believe he asked him to keep it warm" Phil had told the other with a snort. The other had just shaken his head while staring at the furious Easter Bunny. He couldn't believe it either.

After that Jack hadn't come back to the pole for a couple of weeks and Bunny had been searching for him. Maybe you were not supposed to ask a winter spirit to keep a descent temperature for the living, but you were not supposed to cover a Bunny with fresh snow either!

When Jack finally came to the pole Bunny was waiting for him. It was quite a fight. Bunny was haunting for Jack around the workshop yelling at him. Since Jack had become a guardian things like that would happen all the time. It was cute really. Bunny wouldn't admit it, but they all knew he enjoyed fooling around with the teen.

Anyway, North had had to stop them before they could break something. Bunny then would demand North to do something about the bloody show pony. Then Jack would get mad and start calling Bunny names. And then the others would have to intersect until Tooth told them both to behave and to be a good example for her fairies, making them apologize to each other. Then both of them would get all grumpy about Tooth not realizing they were just teasing each other and doing nothing wrong. It was hilarious really!

The other Guardians had never seen the Pooka taking things so easily. But they wouldn't tell Bunny that as they knew he would deny it.

Well, back to the main point, he suddenly felt a cold breeze. He turned around to see Jack Frost pop in through a window.

"Hi, Phil! Could you tell North I'm not gonna make it tonight? Thanks!" and he was gone. Phil grunted. The kid could at least take a few seconds to greet him properly. He told an elf to make more eggnog and then made his way to North's office.

…

Jack was making a light blizzard near Argentina. Suddenly he heard a step.

"Longtime no see, huh Frosty?" a girl's voice asked. Jack turned around with a smirk on his face. Standing behind him was a young girl who seemed about his age smiling at him.

"Hey, Leavy! Been a long time indeed" he said. They both hated being called those names. He was actually happy that Bunny would usually call him Frostbite instead of Frosty. The girl snorted.

"Yeah, well, you better hurry, Mommy's calling" and she flew away.

"Jeez, perfect!" he breathed while flying away as well. He had meeting tonight, but if Gaia was calling for them, there was no way he would be able to make. He had already missed two meetings and had been late for three. Thanks to Bunny he wouldn't hear the end of it.

…

Bunny appeared from one of his holes and greeted everyone.

"So Frostbite isn't here. Again" he said with a grim tone.

"He came after lunch and told Phil he was not coming" North answered with a 'what can you do' attitude.

"He must have had a god reason I mean, he did drop by to let us know he wouldn't be able to come!" Tooth said. That was a start. The last few times he had missed the meetings they had been able to tell he had honestly forgotten about them. Even Bunny had believed him when he had come back to apologize for not being there.

He was just literally used to follow the wind and was used to be jumping around and going anywhere he wanted to without having to give answers to anyone. He had never had someone waiting for him.

Plus he was a seasonal spirits. They did just go and come as they wished. But they didn't know that. Bunny was the only one who understood at least a little about Jack's need for freedom, but the guilt was stronger.

They all felt that way. They knew Jack more now and they knew he had been three hundred years without being believed in by children. It wasn't like seasonal spirits were supposed to be believed in anyway, but it obviously wasn't like that for Jack. And Bunny knew it. The one time kids had stopped believed in him he had felt like disappearing, but Jack had been like that for centuries. And the kid was obviously not used to have people close to him.

All this made them feel even more responsible for him than needed. Bunny and Sandy were the only ones able to put the others in line before making Jack too uncomfortable. And those were the moments when he would fly away. He was good at that. Bunny would have usually thought of that as a coward thing to do, but much for his surprise he never thought that way of Jack. It was something that fitted his character perfectly. Jack was a free spirit after all, and he would go away when he didn't like something. Bunny would usually stay and yell, but afterwards he also liked to go to his warren and cool down. He needed his time alone. But then again, Jack had already had his hell of a time alone. Yeah, it was kind of troublesome.

"Tha' doesn'matter, mate, today is meeting day" Bunny said "Last time he was like two hours late!" he grumped.

"Oh! Did you want to see him?" Tooth laughed. Bunny jumped at the question.

"Wha?! Of course 'not!" North laughed at the way Bunny had reacted.

Suddenly the window burst open and they could hear Jack's laugher. North greeted Jack while Bunny coughed awkwardly and Tooth and Sandy giggled.

"Jack, we thought you weren't joining us" North hugged him. Jack smiled but seemed to be hurt by North's hug. The others thought that North must have squeezed him too hard.

"Jack, why did you tell the yetis you weren't coming?" Tooth asked him while Baby Tooth flew towards him.

"Yeah, well, I really didn't think I would be able to make it in time" he said before he sat on the back of a chair.

"Where did you go?" asked Tooth. Sandy was asking the same thing with a confused look.

"Oh, I had a meeting" he shrugged. The others looked at him.

"What?"Bunny was getting angry now "I believe ya had a meeting with us"

"Hey I have a boss to report my work to, not just Mim!" Jack shrugged again while sobbing his left forearm. He then rolled up his sleeve and started to frost his own arm with his right hand, staff resting between his arms against his shoulder. Bunny saw that.

"Hey! What ar' ya doin'?" he asked a little bit shocked. The others looked at what he was doing too. They were able to see a little red mark before it was covered by Frost.

"Nah, stupid Sunshine tried to hug me to death" he laughed. The others looked at each other.

"What?" North asked. Wasn't Jack hurt? Why was he laughing then? Jack looked at them amused.

…

Jack landed in the middle of a beautiful forest. Most people just called it that. The Forest, or The Big Tree, or Gaia's Oak. It was Mother Nature's home. If you called it a home, after all, Mother Nature's home was every single place on Earth. But anyway, it was maybe one of her favorite places. And it was the one place where all kinds of spirits could gather when wanted. It was like a little paradise. Everything there was the expression of pure peace. The temperature was perfect for anyone who went there and it was the one place on Earth where the four great Spirits of Seasons and all kinds of seasonal sprites could get together without hurting each other and of course without making the world come to an end.

Because of that, even though it always seemed like a combination of spring and summer there, Jack felt perfectly comfortable being around. Although he had always tried to convince Gaia of adding a little bit of snow to the place, everything looked better with snow after all.

Jack then had run into Gaia and the others. Sunny was the first one to talk.

"Sorry, Jack" he said while walking towards him.

"Wha-?" but before he could finish, the other spirit had grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into a hug. It kind of burnt.

"Ow!" Jack said with a laugh surprised "What the heck dude?"

"Congratulations!" said a small girl before explaining herself "For becoming a guardian that is!" Jack's eyes widened before he started to laugh.

"Was that the mortal hug all about?"

"Hey! I said sorry!" Sunny chuckled.

"Does that mean that if I say sorry first I can punch someone later?" the girl who had told Jack there was going to be meeting asked with a smile.

Mother Nature went towards them and gave Leavy a look that made the girl blush and shut up. Jack had to hide his laughter not to get one of her looks as well.

"Yes, Jack, it's been months since you became a guardian but we hadn't even congratulated you" Mother Nature said.

"Thanks" Jack answered and blushed a little.

"Yeah! No wonder you were picked by Man in Moon!" said Sunny.

"That plus all his wanting to be seen dilemma" said Leavy. Jack grunted. His relationship with the Spirit of Autumn was very similar to his relationship with Bunny.

"It doesn't matter" said the other girl with a kind smile "I hope you're having a good time with the guardians. I've heard the Tooth fairy is beautiful!" Jack laughed while looking away.

"Yeah, Tooth is pretty nice" the others looked at him.

"Woooo!" said the Spirit of Summer "I totally saw that!"

"What?!" Jack snapped.

But they were interrupted by Mother Nature, who looked at Jack with a serious look.

"I suppose you understand that being a guardian is not to be a distraction for your duty!"

"Hey! Making snow is my thing, don't worry!" he said with a smirk. All the others smiled at that.

"Very well!" Mother Nature smiled "with that said, you can all go, and if I found out you'd been missing your chores I'll go to North's and get you here myself!" she smirked. Jack laughed as well. Good thing she seemed to be in a good mood.

They all said goodbye to each other.

"Bye, Frost! See ya around" Sunny said.

"Yeah, see you soon Frosty" waved Leavy.

"Bye, Jack, could you say Hi to Bunnymund for me? Tell him to visit already!" told him the Spirit of Spring.

Jack waved them back and set off to North's. He was feeling very happy. He hadn't imagined the others would call him just to congratulate him. Well, it had mostly been because of Gaia wanting to warn him of keeping up with winter.

He was at North's in no time.

* * *

**Well i hope you liked! i'll try to write the next chapter tonight but i won't be able to update during the weekend. Anyway, if not tonight, next chapter will be released around wednesday. I'll try to have three new chapters, because the week after the next i'll be back at school and i'll be very busy! **

**But remember, it'll never take more than month for me to update each chapter! So please keep reviewing cause it makes me feel really happy and every time i read them i start writing!**

**Thank you again so much! :) **

**Pippa**


	6. New helpers

**Hi ! Sorry for beign a day late ! I should have had at least two new chapters but i'm out of inspiration right now !**

**AllieSnow: don't worry i never intended for them to be together, but that's all i can tell ya for now ;D ! Thanks for your ideas, i'll keep them in mind but i don't promise anything though**

**Guest: hehe, hope you enjoyed it?**

**Anyway, i don't own rise of the guardians but i love beign reminded that, thank you very much !**

**Hope you like this, and i'm writing the next one right now**

* * *

Phil stood by the window.

During the last meeting he had heard Jack talking about a meeting with the other seasons. And seasonal work wasn't pretty, the yetis knew, so they tried to stay out of it as much as they could. They worked for North after all.

But that special meeting had no room for such things.

This was Christmas's first official meeting and Jack knew it. After becoming a guardian, Jack would spend most of his free time (which wasn't much) at North's, so he had been well informed about the importance of that specific meeting. That's actually the main reason why he had bothered to go all the way back to the pole only to tell North he wouldn't be able to assist.

But at the end he had been able to make it, and Jack was not going to waste his good luck.

"What?" North had asked him after frosting his arm. Jack laughed at their confused expression.

"Nothing" he said "The others just wanted to congratulate me for becoming a guardian and all, plus Gaia wanted to let me know what would happened if I didn't keep up with my job" he shrugged.

'Oh' they thought while looking at each other. Of course. Everybody knew how Mother Nature could be. But before they could ask more Jack interrupted them.

"Anyway, what's the important meeting about?" Only that was needed to make North completely forgot about what they were talking before clapping his hands and laughing.

"Good question!" of course the others already knew, but they needed the details anyway "It's only five months for Christmas and we need to start preparations! This Christmas will make all children believe again, and I'll need your help!"

Jack was overwhelmed. North was asking them to help him. With Christmas. He was going to help Santa. With Christmas! It was awesome.

"Bunny, I will need your help, it's your off season after all and you're good with colors!" Bunny rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Sure thing, mate" he said.

"Sandy, Toothy, you come when you can and help me with presents." They both nodded in agreement. "And Jack" he looked at him with an 'I know what you've been hiding from me' face, mischief in his eyes. Jack gulped at that with a confused look and an amused smile "What do you have to say about this?" he stretched his arms to show some blueprints and sketches, all them full of red inked scrawls.

The others looked at the sheets in disbelief. Had Jack done that? But those where North sketches for toy's designs and scale models. They looked at Jack. Mim, he had crossed the line. Jack stared at the floor ashamed. He hadn't thought of it as something bad. At least the yetis hadn't seemed to mind it. Oh man, he had screwed it up. North might just tell him to leave or something. He was already thinking of a way to get out of there when he was dragged to reality by a loud laugh.

"These are amazing!" he jumped, his eyes full of glee. Jack looked at him amused by the big man's outburst.

"Wait, you're not mad I scrawled on your designs?" he giggled in disbelief. North looked at him with a kind grin.

"Well, you were with yetis, no? Although you should always ask me first!" he told him with childish scolding tone "This are very good ideas Jack! Would you like to help me with new ideas for toys?" he smiled.

"Really?!" Jack almost screamed. His eyes were full of wonder and happiness. He looked like a little child and the others didn't ignore that.

"Da!" North had laughed along with the others.

So here they were again. Jack had come back a couple of days ago with lots of new ideas. He had spent some time with Jamie and the other kids, so now he had a pretty good idea of what kids these days liked.

North had asked Phil to help Jack and to work with him on the new designs. Phil had grunted at that, is not like he didn't have other things to do, he was in charge of lots of things after all. But truth be told, he was actually having a great time.

Bunny had also visited and had even stayed at the pole for a couple of days. He wanted to help now, because he would have to start making the arrangements for Eater once they were closer to Christmas.

North had showed Jack how he worked on the designs carving pieces of ice. You should have seen Jack's face. No, actually, you should have seen North's and Bunny's. The three of them, Phil could tell, were having a great time together. Jack would tease Bunny and North would laughed at them if not join them. So when North told Jack he would show him how he worked, Bunny had joined only to see Frostbite's face. The kid was easily amazed, although most of the time he tried to play cool.

But for their surprise, he had asked North if he could try it instead. North had felt quite amused by that, so he gave him some ice and tools. Then, he and Bunny had gone to have some food, leaving Phil and Jack to work.

When they came back, they found a surprised looking Phil staring at a concentrated but laughing Jack Frost.

"Hey, guys look!" Jack had said while turning around. He stepped aside in order for them to look what he had done.

There, on the table, were four little ice sculptures. The first one was a beautiful snowflake, the second one, a little bigger, was a smiling elf, then a little fairy (although that one was actually the same size of any other fairy); and finally, last but absolutely not least, there was a yeti. Not any yeti. Phil yeti.

Jack laughed while looking at him. Phil just stood there close to tears, hands pressed to his face while he looked at the little him as it was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. The others looked at them with wide eyes.

"Jack… you did this?" asked North first.

"Yeah, you like it? I hope you don't mind, but Phil let me use some other tools and more ice" he shrugged. Suddenly the wind tapped the window or at least it sounded like that and Jack smiled while opening it "Sorry guys, gotta go south" he said while flying away. The others stood there while Phil kept staring at his mini self as if it was the cutest thing in the world, and for him it was.

North then burst in laugher while patting Bunny's back and waking towards the table.

"He- he did that… ?!" Bunny finally said. North just kept laughing while staring at the little figures with wonder.

"Ha, ha! Boy good, da?" North said.

"Mate, that's… that's amazing!" he finally answered.

"North?" they heard. Tooth then entered the room "Hi! Where's Jack?" she asked as Baby Tooth looked for him. After Tooth forgot to take her to dinner after the battle with Pitch had ended, she had had to promise her she would take her to North every single time she went there. North looked at her with a huge smile while pointing to the little ice figures. Tooth gasped as Baby Tooth hurried to the ice fairy and started to look at her as if there was a mirror between them. Now both Baby and Phil were staring at themselves with wide eyes and loving expressions.

"Oh! They're beautiful North! And you made one of my fairies too!" she said, while Baby Tooth looked at her saying that the ice fairy was her, not any other fairy. North laughed at that.

"Nah, it wasn't North doing, sheila" Bunny told her.

"What?"

"Jack did it!" said North. Tooth eyes widened as a huge smile appeared on her features just as she had seen a child's first tooth.

"What?! Really?! Oh! Then it is you Baby Tooth! Where's he? When did he do it? Where is he?" she flew around. North started to laugh again.

"He went down south just a minute ago" Bunny said.

Tooth pouted but flew towards the little figures while looking at them closely.

"They're beautiful" she said.

"Looks like little Frostbite is goin' to have ta explain us some things" Bunny said with a smirk. Who would have thought Jack was that talented.

After that, they had moved to the meeting room and had some eggnot. Tooth wold usually have some juice, water or milk, nothing bad for the teeth.

They were talking about different things, but actually they were waiting for Jack and Sandy to arrive. They would all look at the window from time to time, just he was doing.

Phil couldn't wait anymore, he wanted Jack to make more ice yetis and to show the others what Jack could do.

* * *

**Well there you go ! Please keep reviewing, and you can give me all the ideas you want in order for me to chose some and write about them ;)**

**See you soon !**


	7. Having fun

**Hi ! Here's the new chapter! I hope you have nice time reading it!**

**You'll have the next one soon! This is my last weekend before school starts again and i have to study, but ! I'll try to have at least two more chapters ready for tomorrow, then you'll have to wait a little longer...**

**I don't want school again TT TT (sob) !**

**Skywright : thanks! Don't worry, Phil will always be there ! **

**So... enjoy! Oh and no! i don't own Rise of the guardians, thanks for making this day more drepresing!**

* * *

Bunny was painting some toys next to the fire. He didn't have to be painting on a table with towels and water. He was an expert after all; there was no way he would get the couch or himself stained. Nah-uh. No way at all. That is however when you don't have a Jack Frost as a comrade.

Anyway, Bunny was happily painting (wishing it was a beautiful Easter egg instead of a Christmas toy) when he was suddenly tackled by the Spirit of Winter.

Jack was laughing to no end while trying to stand up. Bunny looked at the toy in his paws. It was okay, but his fur… that was a whole other topic.

"Ha, ha, so-so sorry Bunny" Jack managed to say while standing up, only to burst in laugher again.

"Damn it, Frost! What's your bloody problem?!" he growled.

"Sorry…" he said. He could barely breathe because of the giggles. That's when Phil entered the room yelling things "It was Wind's fault!"

The wind made its way through the workshop playfully.

"_You_ control the wind!" Bunny yelled. Jack frowned at that.

"What? I don't control the Wind! _No one_ controls the Wind!" he said in a protective way, the Wind growing mad. Jack suddenly chuckled.

"What?!"

"Wind doesn't like you" he answered Bunny in a childish tone. Just before Bunny could reply North entered the room.

"Jack! You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, North, don't worry, just playing around with the Wind"

"Ha! Playing? The bloody show pony almost broke the toys!" he told North.

"What?" North asked with surprise.

"Oh com'on! I said I was sorry and nothing happened to it!" Jack was getting angry.

"Oh yeah? Have ya seen my fur, mate?" Bunny snapped. Jack looked at him and realized what he was talking about. Bunny's fur was covered in red and yellow paint. He started to laugh harder than before while the wind seemed to chuckle as well. North relaxed as soon as he knew nothing had happened to his toys and started laughing as well when he took a look at Bunny, but also at Jack.

"Hey, the same goes fer ya!" Bunny was growing angrier now. Frost was laughing _at him_. Jack looked down to see his hoodie stained in red and yellow as well "You should take a look at yer hair too, mate" he smirked while watching Jack's face growing, if possible, even paler.

"My hoodie!" he breathed as the wind started laughing around him "Hey!" and now Bunny laughed as well. Jack gave him a serious look "Well at least it's not on my fur" he said.

"Yeah? Well it wouldn't be on my fur if it wasn't for you, ya drongo!"

"Hey, it was an accident ok? I told you I was sorry!"

"What does it matter, you'll do something stupid again anyway" Jack looked at him. Oh yeah he was mad alright. He knew bunny would get like this so he tried to be patient, Sandy had asked him to be patient. By why did he have to be the patient one?! He was new! Bunny was supposed to be mature one!

Sandy had talked to him a month ago. He told him a little about everyone for him not feel too uncomfortable. He had told him Bunny wasn't very nice when angry, but that he never meant to hurt with words. That he was the kind of guy that always ended up feeling bad and regretful after an outburst.

"It's not my problem you don't know anything about having fun! Relax a little, would ya?" North and Phil looked at each other with worry. This wasn't going to end well.

"Boys, boys, calm down, what's important is that toy is ok" he laughed lightly.

"North stop being so naive! The idiot is just gonna do it again!"

"Hey don't get North into this kangaroo! North is just being nice!" he said. North was surprised about that.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Frost?! And what would you know anyway? The one thing you can do is fly around and prank people!"

"Yeah! And I make them have fun! Which wouldn't hurt you to have for once in a while!"

"How much fun can they have when they have half of their bloody bodies frostbitten? They die you know?" Jack looked at him with hurt in his eyes. Be patient his season! He could fly away but oh no, he would not give that overgrown rabbit the chance to feel bad for him.

"That's it!" he yelled. He threw the cup he had on his hand away and jump over Bunny. North and Phil yelled as they tried to separate them. They rolled over, Bunny trying to get Jack off him while the other tried to frost his fur. Bunny hated the cold? Oh now he would show him what being cold was really like!

North and Phil tried to grab them but the wind was stopping them. He wanted to help Jack and give the rabbit a lesson. Jack felt the wind on his back and laugh maliciously at bunny. He had an ally! Oh yeah, this was going to be great!

"Bunnymund! Jack! Stop this!" North yelled, Phil with a scared look.

"Oh no, North, as the guardian of fun I'm gonna give the ball of fur a lesson to remember!" North gulped at that and Phil burst out the door, arms in the air while screaming in terror.

"Ball of fur?! That's it Frost, you've crossed the line!" Bunny punched the other away and tried to make him stop moving. Jack was still angry but was feeling like fun (thanks Mim for that). North tried to call the yetis to stop them but none of them were willing to. The elves were panicking everywhere.

"Ha,ha,ha! North, protect the toys!" Jack screamed. North was furious now!

"What?! No! Stop this!" Jack laughed as he rolled with Bunny making North chuckle against his will. He knew then that he was lost. He run towards the glove and turned on the lights. This was a matter of death or life.

Jack laughed and flew away. Bunny ran to the window after him.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere, you dr-" North burst in laugher then. Jack had thrown a snowball at his face while laughing. Bunny smirked.

"Oh, Frost you are so going down now!" he grabbed his boomerangs and Jack laughed at that. He dodged them as the wind sent them out the window "Hey! That's playing dirty!" Jack laughed and showed him his tongue.

Just in that moment Sandy flew in with a confused expression.

"Okay, the ones who help me will be prank free for a year!" he yelled. Bunny's face went white. Lots of elves started jumping and to run towards the Pooka. Bunny had to jump to dodge them. They might be stupid, but they could be really dangerous when being together "Okay! Ya asked for it!" Bunny went towards the table and grabbed lots of cookies. He gave Jack an evil smile and started to throw them at him. The wind grabbed them and threw them against them both.

"Wind!" Jack screamed while dodging the cookies "Traitor…" he smirked while listening to its laugher. Bunny suddenly disappeared from Jack's view, only to get him from behind and pulling him to the floor. Once again they were battling against the floor. Jack managed to fly to the other side of the room after getting Bunny off him. One of his mischievous smiled playing on his face. He waved his staff and created several snow balls.

"Oh. No, no. No, no, no, Frost, you're not bringing snow inside!" Bunny said with a scared voice.

"What is it, Cottontail? Afraid of a little snow?" he laughed.

"Of course not! But this is North's place, mate! Right, North?" They both looked around to find him standing by the door. Sandy was there too with an amused look.

"Sandy!" Jack yelled in disbelief before North could answer Bunny "Wanna join me against the Kangaroo here?" he smiled. Bunny looked at him with a furious look. Sandy was about to answer when he talked.

"North! Tell 'im he can't play with snow inside the shop! And do not call me that!" he growled, but he was answered with a snowball on his face. North and Sandy couldn't hold their giggles.

"Call you what? Kangaroo? Oh, little Kangaroo do you wanna pretend you're a bunny? Okay, we'll pretend you're a bunny then, Kangaroo!" the others looked at each other with worry.

"Okay! You take that back!" he yelled while grabbing a snowball with his paw and throwing it to Jack.

"Ha! I made you play with snow!" Jack laughed. Bunny looked ashamed at that. The others laughed at that "Hey, don't worry, you can play with it if you want to" he chuckled.

"A'right Snowflake, two can play this game!" he smirked. He started to grab the paint he had been working with before.

"Ha! That's the spirit, Kangaroo!" he laughed "Sandy, North, com'on! You gotta help me against Bunny!" he flew around making more snow. Sandy looked at North amused.

"Hey! That's not fair! One for each!" Bunny yelled.

"Hey! You're the bad guy here!"

"How am I the bad guy here?! You almost broke one of North's toys! And you got my fur stained!" he yelled while grabbing more snow and staining it with colors. Sandy looked at North surprised and then at Jack.

"I said I was sorry!"

"That doesn' matter! You wouldn't stop making a mess anyway!"

"Oh, everything is a mess for you! And you called me bad things too! And I didn't hear you apologizing for it" He looked at Sandy and Sandy looked at Bunny. What had he tell him this time?

"Ah'm not saying sorry for telling the truth!" Jack gave him a mischievous smile.

"Say you're sorry!" he yelled while throwing a wave of snowballs against him.

"Never!" Bunny shouted.

North had his hand on his forehead. Why? Why on his home? Sandy looked at North with a question sign above his face.

Sandy had arrived there a couple of minutes after North turned on the lights. He had seen Jack and Bunny fighting and had almost knocked them out until he heard Bunny laughing. North had told him they had started fighting after Jack tackled Bunny without meaning it. He had been playing with the wind apparently.

But once he heard them telling each other to apologize, he had asked North what had Bunny said. Bunny had the bad habit of saying wrong things when he got mad. They all knew that. But they also knew that Jack was no one to be telling hurtful things to. Once he heard about the frostbitten people he saw red. He was so proud Jack had stood up that way. Maybe he had listened to him, but one thing was sure. Bunny was not getting out of there without a good scold.

"Ye-heah!" Jack jumped. Sandy had flew towards him and thrown a snowball to Bunny's face.

"Sandy!" Bunny yelled while North decided whether to laugh or cry. Sandy stood between him and Jack with the same look he had when he took a tooth in front of North and Bunny who were trapped in one of Bunny's holes, while saying no with his finger. North took then a step forward. They all stared at him.

"Good! North, help me here!" Bunny told him. North looked at them.

"Now, this is my workshop" he said "And I'm going to defend it!" he said with huge and evil laugh "Ready?"

Three yetis entered the room and started to grab snowballs and paint along with North. The others looked at each other. They would have to make a truce.

* * *

**Well thanks! Hope you like it! You'll have more tonight and tomorrow before... (sniff)... i have t-to study...**

**And pleaaaase review ! i just love to here from you and for new ideas (i'm working on a few of them actually, you just gotta be patient) and it really helps me to write ! **

**Bye ! **


	8. Yep, you were having fun

**Okay! Here the next one and maybe, only maybe, i'll have a new one tomorrow, but if not you'll have to wait! (going back to school...)**

**Anyway, i have chapter 27 (maybe) ready, so please fill free to give some ideas to fill the gaps ! I'm already working on some ideas that you've given me so don't worry. However, there will be some ideas that i will not be able to use according to my plans for the story, so... !**

**I've decided that i might create another story where i write only requests, but that's still only an idea!**

**Anyway, hope you like this!**

**Oh! and**

**xxRebelWinterxx : Thanks! And don't worry i'll definitely keep writing ! So just you wait! **

**And no... I do not own rise of the guardians...**

* * *

Tooth saw the lights and flinched. They weren't supposed to meet again until next week. And even thought North was willing enough to turn the lights on only to talk about Christmas, they had agreed that they would only do that if it was extremely necessary. They were not the only ones who knew about the meaning of the lights.

Could it be that something bad had happened? No, they had just defeated Pitch, so that couldn't be it. What if one of them was in trouble? Had something wrong happened to Jack, or North, or Bunny, or Sandy? It would most likely be about Jack. He was the only one new who might need help with something he didn't know about. And they had just been together a few weeks ago.

Last time they had seen each other was the time Jack had made those ice figures. Once Sandy had seen them he had started flying all around while waiting for him. He had loved them! They were so pretty and perfect. He really hoped Jack would be willing to make some of his dreams, but he wasn't sure if to ask him or not. None of them knew him enough to tell if he would be offended or flattered by his request. North had just laughed at that and told them it would be fine.

Then, Jack had arrived. They had all told him how beautiful his work was. He had laughed and smiled. Of course.

Anyway, when he came back he was hit by Tooth and Baby Tooth's hugs.

"Hi! What's up?" he laughed. They both started talking at the same time and he looked at the others in amusement.

"Jack! Little ice figures were perfect!" he yelled. Jack shrugged looking embarrassed. Sandy flew over to him and started making images above his head.

He had arrived a few hours after Tooth, and they had suddenly started to tell him something about Jack and ice, and Phil and Baby Tooth and lots of other things. Then they had taken him to North's office and showed him some beautiful ice figures.

Had he really made them? Could he do that with his powers? How long since he knew how to do that? Could he make more?

Jack looked at them and laughed.

"You really liked them that much?"

"Of course we did! Jack you made an ice Baby Tooth!" Tooth said.

"Yeah, mate, they weren't bad" Bunny shrugged. The others looked at him with happy grins. Before Jack came he had been just as amazed about the figures as they were, but now he was acting all cool in front of him. Pooka warriors could be so childish sometimes.

"Is that a compliment, Cottontail?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, don'get used ta it!" Bunny snapped. Sandy then stood in front of Jack asking for answers. Jack giggled and started to talk.

"Well, it's easy for me; I can control the ice for it not to break, but that I did entirely with North's tools. I was kind of bored" he said sheepishly "Yeah, I could do more"

Sandy clapped his hands. He wanted to have an ice figure for every single one of his dreams. Only if Jack agreed, of course. He started thinking about all the figures he could possibly have: dinosaurs, dolphins, unicorns, kids playing football, oh, the possibilities!

Jack started laughing. Sandy was going nuts with thoughts while millions of images flew above his head every second.

At the end, Jack had promised to make more of them once he had the time. After that, Jack had had to fly away again. North had begged him to stay the night. Apparently being three hundred years old didn't mattered to North.

"North, com'on! I've been a spirit for three hundred nights going wherever I want, I think I can handle one more" he shrugged. He had missed the pained looked on the other's faces, of course. But, anyway, they could understand his need to go.

First, he had to go make a blizzard near Chile.

Second, thanks to Phil, all the yetis and elves and elves had seen Jack's work and were now looking for him trying to get a copy of themselves.

Anyway, Tooth hurried to North's only to find a colorful snowy workshop. Everything was covered in snow, but there were so many colors! It was like there had been an ice cream fight, every flavor style. But before she could say a world her face met a greenish snowball. Baby Tooth flew to her trying to find the responsible for that.

…

"Bunny, grab those paint cans!" Jack yelled to him. North was laughing while Sandy grabbed some elves and gave them more snow. He wouldn't use his dream sand against the yetis. As Jack would say, what was the fun of it?

North was having the most fun he had had in ages, and he had fun making toys! He had called for more yetis to help him so there were now eleven yetis throwing snow of all colors to the other three guardians. Phil had grunted and even cried because of the whole thing. Sure it could be fun and everything, but when you were in charge of the cleaning, you weren't able to laugh that much. But after some snowballs in the face and seek for vengeance you can't just not have some fun.

Jack, Bunny and Sandy were making barricades with some coffee tables while Jack made more snow for everyone, including the enemy.

That's how Tooth found them. She entered through the window calling for North. But the moment she was cut by the snowfall everyone looked at her and shut up.

"Tooth! Hi!" Jack said with a huge grin, like nothing had happened.

"Crickey…" Bunny murmured, just as the yetis looked at each other. Baby Tooth looked at all them and then stared at Tooth, wondering how she would react. Tooth just stood there while looking at space as North started to laugh so hard it seemed he was going to pass out. And Sandy… well, Sandy was chuckling too. Tooth flinched and looked at him in shock. Jack saw that and laughed too.

"What…?" she trailed off.

"We're playing! Wanna join us?" he asked with an innocent look.

"Tha- That's why you turned the lights on?" she asked in disbelief. North was laughing harder now and Tooth looked at him, only to get another snowball in her face.

"Sandy!" she yelled. Bunny was laughing now too, while Sandy made a "me?" face.

…

It was midnight. Jack had helped to take out most of the snow and then he had gone south. He was doing his last round as autumn was about to start beneath Ecuador.

The others were resting next to the fire. Bunny was fast asleep next to Sandy. North was chuckling as he could hear Phil crying. Tooth was still cleaning her feathers and Sandy was drinking eggnog. They hadn't had so much fun together since… well… they had never had so much fun together. Then of course, the Guardian of Fun himself had been there.

"I can't believe I did this so close to Christmas!" North giggled. Tooth laughed at that.

"Not only that, did you see Bunny's face? It's been a long time since I heard him laugh so much!" Sandy looked at the sleeping Pooka and nodded "I think, none of us have had a good laugh since ages" she said.

Sandy looked at them and made some symbols. The most important ones: snowflake, equals, happy face.

"Yeah, It's all thanks to Jack really, but I don't think it's only because he brings fun, is something more than that…" she said softly. Sandy and North nodded and North was about to talk when Bunny grunted.

"Huh? Where's Frostbite?" he asked while scrubbing his eyes. It was pretty cute actually.

"Ah, he had to go south, winter is about to end" he said "He should have more time now"

"Oh, well, should be goin' then" Bunny said.

"Too tired of having fun?" Tooth giggled. Baby Tooth laughed as well. She had seen the whole thing after all. All the others had already showered but Jack hadn't minded it before leaving.

"Ha, ya mean having all my fur painted as a clown? Yah, real fun!" he huffed. North started laughing, Sandy grinned and Tooth snorted.

"Oh, just admit it, you were rolling in the floor from laugher!" she said.

"What? Of course not, anyway gotta go home already" he finished while he jumped into a tunnel while mumbling something about annoying fairies and their unnecessary comments. They all laughed at that.

"This was good, no? Should do it again, but not here!" he warned with fear.

"Oh, I hope I had a picture of Bunny laughing!" she said mindlessly. But Sandy looked at her.

Oh, there would be pictures next time, he would make sure about it.

* * *

**So... behold! I'll give you a heads-up ...**

**Christmas is coming! Time to be with Jamie and for the guardians to learn just a little more about Jack's job (only a little for now, gotta take it easy) and then season change !**

**So... yeah, keep waiting and you'll see !**


	9. New preparations

**Hi ! Please know that i should be studing, thank you very much, but i just couldn't stop writing! XD**

**Any way, i'll have a new one tonight !**

**Sorry, i know it's pretty short (believe, i hate short chapters) but there's a reason for it, but don't worry, Christmas is going to be a big one !**

**skywright : oh thanks! yeah i wanted to do something different, Jack's no one to be insulted after all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack arrived at the pole three weeks later. His hoodie was clean now thanks to autumn's rain, so everything was okay. He had been helping Leavy to paint the leaves so she had told him to visit his believers before going. They hadn't being together during autumn since the 80's, although that was a whole other story.

They were all at the pole talking about the last preparations for Christmas. There was only one more month to go. Jack had to wait for winter to come so he was staying at the pole, but Bunny had already started to prepare the eggs so he wasn't around so much anymore. None of them had figured it out yet, but the others knew both Jack and Bunny were always trying to be at the pole at the same time. They would always have a great time when teasing each other. Last snowball war had said it all.

What had really taken them by surprise though, was that Jack had kept his promise. He had stopped doing pranks to those who had helped him against Bunny. And he even seemed to be able to tell which elves were the ones that had helped him, and which hadn't but were pretending they had.

Suddenly North clapped his hands

"And I suppose we're having presents, no?" he laughed with an exited look.

"Of course! It's Jack's first Christmas as a guardian!" Tooth cryed. Sandy nodded eagerly.

"What?" Jack asked in disbelief. He had no idea what they were talking about. Were they gonna spend Christmas together? Him as well? Presents too? What?!

"Oh, you see Jack, we decided a long time ago we would only give presents to each once a decade, we're immortal after all so we wouldn't have enough space or ideas for presents if we gave them every year"

"Yeah" Bunny huffed "Poor Santa here was crying fer a week" he laughed along with Sandy.

"But it's Christmas!" North told them with and offended look "Not giving presents is like milk without cookies! Jack was laughing now.

"Anyway, the next time for presents would be in six more years, but we'll have a new start!" Tooth said.

"Wait, so, what do you do on Christmas?" Jack asked them. They all looked at him with a 'duh' smile.

"We wait for North to finish and we celebrate the next day" Bunny shrugged.

"And we do big party!" North jumped.

"What do you do for Christmas, Jack?" asked Tooth with a weird face. She had the feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Oh, I'm always working during Christmas; it's my busiest time of the year" he shrugged. Bunny looked at him with surprise. Who could have know little Frostbite was busy during Christmas. Christmas was North's season after all, so it sounded weird to think about it.

"Yeah, mate, but what do you do on Christmas day?" Bunny asked. Christmas was only one day after all, although lots of people liked to prolong it for a week. What was with that anyway? Humans should also pretend Easter lasts a week! Some did do that though…

"I make it snow, people like a beautiful snowy day to expend with their families" he smiled. The others looked at him with hurt expressions. Sandy only wanted them to stop asking stupid things. You didn't need to be a genius to understand what Christmas was like for Jack, even if you didn't want to believe it.

"But, don't you celebrate with other spirits?" Tooth asked with a worried expression.

"Mmm, not really, only if we run into one another, which doesn't happen that often" he said. The others looked at each other not knowing what to say until North spoke.

"Ha! Then this will be best Christmas ever!" he grabbed Jack and hugged him the same way he had when he became a guardian "This is going to be epic! We'll have big Christmas for Jack! Or my name is Nick !" Bunny face palmed.

"North…" Bunny started before North laughed again and called for Phil "Why bother…" he sighed. Jack laughed at North's reaction. He was crazy really, but Jack was very happy.

"I thought I was on the Naughty list" Jack laughed.

"Ah! You guardian now, we overlook!" he said while telling Phil they were going to make Christmas extra special this time for Jack. Phil looked at Jack and said something before walking away, but Jack didn't mind. He was too busy watching how Tooth and North went from here to there talking about plans, while Sandy looked at them with a pleased smile and Bunny rolled his eyes with a 'What ya gonna do?' expression.

Jack could only laughed and feel happy as ever. He had to start making presents then. He might as well do something for the others, but he had to start soon.

* * *

**Wait for the next one ;) **

**Please review and tell me what you think about another story were i write requests !**

**Bye! **


	10. Christmas ! : The countdown

**Hiii ! Okay, so first week and i had two horrible exams! Chemistry will my doom !**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter i hope you liked it! And it's only the first part! **

**Chapter number 10! Can you believe it? So c'mon guys help me get to twenty reviews! i love when you write to me and it helps me forget about silly exams !**

* * *

Jack felt like he had never had so much fun in his entire life as a spirit. It was the perfect day. He had started to make blizzards a week ago. Winter Solstice might be later on, but you couldn't really put a date on seasons!

He had played with the wind, visited Jamie, helped North, teased Bunny and some yetis, and frozen some elves (except the ones who had helped him against Bunny), so yeah he had been having a great time.

Today was the day though. Christmas Eve ladies and gentleman. He had been flying all around in other to make Christmas look beautiful with fresh new snow for kids to play with. And he had promised Jaime he would visit that day.

"Jack!" Jaime called when he saw him arrive. All the kids run towards him as well.

"Hi, kiddo! How's everyone doing?" he asked.

"Awesome! We'll have presents tomorrow!" Caleb said.

"Yeah? Well, that's what you may think, but I happen to know the names on the naughty list!" Jack laughed.

"Really?! No way!" said Claude.

"Yep, I could consider talking to North though, and convince him to give you presents"

"Would you do that? Really?" jumped Monty.

"Well, you would've to defeat me first!" the others laughed at that, ready to start the battle.

"You're lying, we've all been good! We even helped to defeat Pitch!" cried Jamie. The others looked at him and then back at Jack.

"Oh, are you willing to risk it?" Jamie laughed.

"You can't win against us!" the others laughed and run away while running to where they new Jack had already made some snowballs.

"Oh, really?" Jack asked in amusement "we'll see about that!"

...

Two hours later, they were all lying on the snow gasping for air as if they had run a marathon or something.

"Okay, you win" said Cupcake while raising a white tissue as a white flag.

"Ha, you fought well, I'll give you that" he said lying next to her.

"So?" asked Claude.

"Okay, you're off the list" Jack chuckled as the others started to laugh.

"Jack! I almost forgot Sophie wanted to show you something" he said and looked at the others.

"Yeah, how come she wasn't here with us?" Jack asked.

"Well, she… needed to finish something, but I'm sure she's done now" Jack laughed trying to imagine what kind of duty did a little girl had to do instead of playing outside.

They went to the house and find Sophie waiting for them in the front door. Once she saw Jack she run towards him calling his name and giving him some drawings.

"Merry Christmas!" she said. Jack looked at the drawings and gasped. The drawings were of Jamie and her, other of walking eggs and the last one had all the guardians, including Jack, together. It looked like a family picture.

"Waw! Sophie it's amazing!" he jumped, but what he really felt like was like crying. That was the most amazing thing he had ever been given. He had actually received a Christmas present from a child. A kid. Who could see him "I'll make you a gift as well, whatever snow figure you want!"

Sophie jumped and laughed while screaming 'Bunny!' and Jack didn't even mind.

"Erm… Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah? Do you guys want one too?" he teased. Jamie smirked.

"No…" he said "But we have something for you too"

While watching the drawings the others had entered Jamie's house to get a little ball of gift-wrap paper bound up with a golden ribbon. Jack looked at them with surprise in his eyes.

"F-for me?"

"Yeah! It's from all of us, open it!" said Pippa. Jack looked at them and then at the little present. He unwrapped it to find a leather necklace with six little figures held to it. He looked at them.

"We wondering what to get you, you know? But we knew you're always flying around even though you have a room at Santa's" Caleb said.

"Yeah, and we always remember you thanks to the snow, but you don't have something that reminds you of us" said Monty.

"Hey, I would never forg-"

"We know, but we wanted you to have something that could make you feel like we're together, like when we see snow here or on TV" said Claude.

"So we decided to give you this, sorry that's a necklace" shrugged Jamie with a smile.

"See? It's all of us!" Pippa pointed out.

Jack looked at the figures again. There was a tiny pink pony (Cupcake, she couldn't find such a small unicorn from her collection), a little hat (like Caleb's), a basketball t-shirt (like one of Claude's), a little red sled (like the one Jamie had), a little scarf (like Pippa's) and some little red glasses (just like Monty's). And finally, in the middle, there was a little white snowflake.

"It was my mom's idea" said Monty.

"Guys, it's amazing!" Jack laughed as happy as he had when Jamie first saw him "Thanks!" and he hugged all of them.

"Oh and this if from Soph to Bunny!" Jamie gave Jack a ball of play dough that was supposed to be an egg.

"Okay, I'll make sure he gets it" Jack laughed "Well, now I gotta give you some presents, what do you guys want?" he stood up with a mischievous grin.

"Jamie!" they heard Jamie's mom calling. They all turned around with sad faces. Sophie had gotten inside as soon as she gave Jack his presents.

"Just make sure to come every time you can!" Jaime said, while turning around. The others were going inside too. Jamie's mom had made them some cookies and then they would have to go to their families to prepare the last details for Christmas Eve's dinner.

"And make lots of snow!" yelled Caleb. Jack laughed.

"I'll try" he teased. The others laughed as well.

"By Jack" said Pippa.

"Merry Christmas!" said Monty.

"Oh! And Merry Christmas to the rest of the guardians as well" waved Jamie.

"See ya, guys! Merry Christmas to you too, and don't try to catch North!" he warned before flying off.

"Yeah, right, this year we are getting him!" said Claude.

"Oh, last year you didn't even make it till eleven o'clock!" huffed Cupcake.

"Monty! It was a secret!"

"Sorry" And they entered to the house.

Jack went to Russia next. He had put the necklace on under his hoodie. He laughed while flying with the wind. He felt happier than ever. And he would keep his word. He would visit every single time he could.

And then, finally, it was time.

Jack got to the pole just before Sandy did. North was walking from here to there asking question and not hearing the answers or anyone who tried to talk to him.

Jack looked at Sandy as he entered after him and started laughing at Sandy's images, which showed a little North running and going crazy.

Bunny was standing next to the fireplace. Due to the preparations the yetis had opened a lot of windows so it was pretty cold. Jack flew over to him to say hi.

"Oh, too cold for you kangaroo?" Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny"

"I would know!" Jack laughed "Oh, Hey! Sophie did this for you!" and he gave him the little dough ball "It's an Easter egg" he laughed. Bunny looked at it with a smile on his face and chuckled as well.

"That's awesome, mate" he said. Jack would have make fun of him, but he knew now how important kids were to Bunny. Sandy went toward Bunny to see the little "egg". Jack then went to his room to put the drawings there.

His room was pretty much the same as it was the first time he saw it. But he loved it more every day. It was the perfect place to keep stuff. Not that he had any, but it was nice to be able to keep things instead of leave them where he had found them because he had no place to keep them.

Sandy had seen him fly away so he followed him. It wasn't like Jack to go to his room while being lots of elves bothering North enough for him not to care if Jack froze them all. Sandy liked frozen elves. He saw Jack standing by the window looking down. He knocked the door. Jack turned around looking embarrassed, but he quickly shoved it off and smiled at him.

"Hey, Sandy, wanna see what the kids gave me?" he said with a huge smile. Sandy nodded eagerly and moved forward towards him.

Jack showed him the drawings and Sandy helped him to paste them on the wall with some adhesive tape Phil had handed him. Sandy found himself smiling while staring at Jack. He knew how happy Jack was feeling, he could tell just by looking at him. He then noticed how Jack had his hand holding something on his chest, as if it was under his hoodie. Sandy made a question mark.

Sandy had never seen something so cute in his entire life! And he was not talking about the little chain, oh no, he was talking about Jack's sudden and almost too brief to catch face. But he had seen it perfectly.

Jack had flushed. Flushed!

Sandy jumped in surprised, eyes wide open. But he didn't know what to do. He felt like laughing and hugging and clapping and making dream sand fireworks all at the same time. Jack had made a surprised expression and then right on his way-too-pale cheeks some reddish marks had appeared just as he looked away and turn his head around to cover it. Then, Jack had held the little chain over his hoodie and showed it to him.

Before he could think about he was hugging Jack. It felt nice. He looked at Jack who gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks, Sandy" he said. Sandy had kind of congratulated him for the presents and had actually hugged him. Yeah, that was pretty much the best day of his life. Sandy nodded with a smile.

…

When they went towards the others Tooth had already arrived. Baby Tooth flew over to him and kissed him.

"Hi, Jack!" she said giving hugging him "Oh! We're finally here! This will be your first Christmas with us!" Baby Tooth looked at him in agreement.

"Ha! I must go give presents first!" North laughed "This is going to be best Christmas ever! Until next Christmas of course, that will be even better!" he sang. They all followed him towards the sleigh full of presents and elves running about.

Jack was laughing while bunny rolled his eyes with a grin. Okay, this time Christmas was pretty special, he would give the others that, but it was only because of Jack being there. If it wasn't for that, Easter would still be better.

However, he had to admit that as it was going to be Jack's first Christmas with them, they had been looking forward to it. There was something more than just guilt or curiosity or having a great time along with Jack that made them feel overwhelmed by this specific Christmas, it was… Jack himself. They wanted to be _with_ him. They enjoyed being with him. Although they were still not that aware of it yet.

"Now, you all ready?" North asked. He had stepped inside the sleigh and was ready to go.

"Yeah!" Jack jumped.

"A'right! Let countdown begin!" Buny said as the yetis made sure everything was ready.

"Ha! Who needs that?" said North with the same mocking tone he used to tell them to buckle up "Yia!" he laughed, and he was gone before the yetis could even tell him to wait a little longer, leaving an amused Sandman, an exited Tooth Fairy, a smirking Pooka, a hyper Jack Frost, grumpy yetis and not too smart elves, all together in Santa's workshop.

What could possibly go wrong? And the answer to that was exactly the reason why Christmas was only _once_ a year.

* * *

**Okay! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please tell me what you think and feel free to review wathever is on your mind! And just you wait until the second part (and probably a third)**

**So have a niceeee day or night and review! **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	11. Frosted Bunnies

**Hi again, so here's a little thing that popped out of my mind today, (while i should be studing, but shhh)**

**this is just kind of a gift while i finish the second part of Christmas, is almost ready though!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bunny and Jack were sitting on a couch. Well, at least Bunny was. Jack, by the other hand was leaning on it upside down.

Bunny was painting an egg. They were waiting for North to finish one of his sculptures and for a yeti to give them something to drink. Elves were not allowed to serve them anymore, not after Frostbite's leg incident. Jack might not have minded it, but the other guardians weren't about to let that happened again.

Suddenly, Jack lifted his head with a yelp.

"Hey, Bunny!" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Remember the time I managed to make Jamie believe in you guys again?" he said while sitting up straight.

"Not a thing I like to remember, mate, but sure yes" he said. Why on earth would Jack bring that up? If this had anything to do with him looking like a little pet rabbit he would make sure Jack never mentioned it again!

"Well, Jamie couldn't see me back then"

"Okay…"

"So wanna know how I did it?" he said with huge grin. He hadn't showed anyone what he had discovered that day, but while waiting for North-which was pretty boring- he had remembered about it.

Bunny had never thought about it. But Jack was right. How had he managed to get Jamie the message that they were real if the kid couldn't see him? But before he could answer Jack flew toward the window and stood in front of it. Okay, Bunny was curious. He left the egg on the table and walked towards Jack. The kid had his hand on the glass and it was now almost completely frosted.

"What are ya-?" but Jack shushed him. He started to draw on the glass with his finger and Bunny realized he was drawing a picture of a little rabbit. Good drawing by the way.

Then Jack told him to pay attention and so he did. Jack held his arms in front of the little bunny full of concentration. And then, for Bunny's much surprise the Bunny made its way _out_ of the glass leaving an empty space where it had been a few second before, while bouncing around the Pooka until exploded in hundreds of snowflakes.

"So?" Jack asked him with a proud smile and daring eyes. Bunny just stood there wide eyed and with his mouth open in a little amazed smile. He had laughed gleefully while watching the little rabbit hopping around him but once it became snow Bunny gasped and froze. That was literally the cutest and most adorable thing he had ever seen. Apart from his googies of course. Those he loved.

"Mate, that was amazing!" he breathed. Jack laughed at that, but he hadn't actually expected that. He was really happy about it though "Can you do more?"

Jack looked at Bunny full of wonder. Had he really asked him to make more? For a moment there Jack feared that Bunny would tease him about it, but Bunny's face told him he wasn't joking, not at all.

"Did you really like it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Are ya kiddin'? Wait until the others see that! What else can ya make?" Bunny asked with a huge smile that made Jack feel like blushing. He had just showed it to him because he was bored.

"I don't know, I've only practiced it a few times since then… why? What would you like me to do?"

Bunny thought for a moment until a huge grin appeared across his face.

"Can ya make one of my googies?" Jack laughed at that. Of course. He was pretty sure if he had been talking to Tooth right now she would have asked him to make a tooth and North to make a Christmas tree.

"Let's see!" he said. And he started to do the same he had done before but this time drawing an egg with little feet. As expected, the egg popped out the window and started running and dancing around them before disappearing in a blast of tiny snowflakes.

Bunny was laughing, like _really_ laughing. This was the cutest and _coolest_ thing he had ever seen someone do!

…

Phil entered the room shortly after Sandy had arrived. He had brought a second round of cookies for everyone. Once inside he found a room full of yetis, elves and fairies along with the rest of the guardians laughing and talking while playing with little floating and snow-made animals and other creatures such as walking candy canes and Easter eggs, little teeth running from toothbrushes. And in the center of it all were Jack and Sandy making more and more of them.

It only took the yeti a couple of minutes before joining the party.

…

After that, Sandy and Tooth had to leave just like Jack. Then, Jack had arrived and had gone to his room to have a nap while waiting for Tooth and Sandy. Jack loved his room.

Then, Tooth and Sandy arrived, but none of the guardians had the heart to go and wake up their youngest, not even Bunny.

They had had, again, one of the most amazing afternoons they had ever had, and it was all thanks to Jack.

When North had entered the room he had found Bunny and Jack both laughing. He had almost passed out. But at the same time he couldn't help to laugh at the sight. They looked like little kids playing around. Then Bunny had seen him and he had started talking about all these things Jack could do while the other laughed and shrugged. So he showed North. And North laughed so hard it seemed he had gone mad or something. For him, was like a bomb of wonder. And he was the _Guardian_ of wonder.

They had stayed like that until Bunny couldn't take it anymore and had gone fetch Tooth and Sandy for them to see it. Jack had told him not to.

"Ah! This is work too!" he had told him, like a kid giving a cheap excuse.

They had both returned along with Bunny and once they saw the little frosted animals they scolded Bunny for not calling them sooner!

And now, they were waiting for Jack to come down. It only took him a couple of minutes though. Jack didn't sleep much, although they hadn't realized that yet. But during those few minutes they had talked about how beautiful their off afternoon had been (because at the end of it they had done nothing but play with Jack and Sandy's animals). But each of them had their minds somewhere else. They were all thinking about how Bunny and Jack had been laughing together. And even if Bunny hadn't thought about it yet, they could see they were becoming friends.

But who would have thought they would eventually become even brothers.

* * *

**Okay i know it's short but i though it was really cute! Please tell me what you think, because maybe it would be better if i wrote a longer version?**

**So please tell me what you think!**

**Pippa**


	12. Christmas ! : The day

**Hi! hahaha i did it ! i was able to update it today ! **

**Sheeijan : yeah right? Bunny will be soon realizing a lot of new things about him fellow guardian... so keep reading ;)**

**Xion5 : thaks you ! don't worry this was goin to be the next episode from the start (i don't like when users keep me waiting for certain arcs either hehe) **

**And thank you both for the reviews, if i hadn't read them i probaby wouldn't have updated today, they really help with inspiration ! So here it is !**

* * *

Once North was gone Sandy left as well to make sure every single kid was fast asleep while Santa delivered their presents. Sandy loved holidays like this one or Easter because it gave children something beautiful to dream about, and that was all he lived for.

Bunny was helping Phil to order the present for when North came to pick to next round up. Tooth was with Jack making sure all the presents were where they were supposed to be.

Before Christmas they had told Jack everything he had to know.

First, North went out with the first round of presents to the southern countries, because they were the most difficult ones because of the distance, but only those where it was in fact, Christmas Eve, you know, the time difference and all. He had to go back to the pole like a million times, so the yetis had to have the presents ready every time.

Sandy would leave shortly after North did to make sure all the kids were asleep. Jack was pretty surprised by that.

"I thought North just entered the houses and did it all by himself" he grinned.

"Well, he used to do that at first, but… well, North can get very excited and when that happens he tends to laugh and shout!" Tooth had said. And Jack had laughed at that. Yeah, that was true.

Tooth would help the days before Christmas and she joined the yetis when she could, which was hardly ever. She didn't tell Jack, but this was one of the first times she had planned to stay most of the night. And she wouldn't have if it wasn't for him.

Bunny too. Around this time of year he was always focusing on his googies. He would help North as much as he could. Even though he was always arguing with him because of Easter's importance, Bunny knew that he could always give a paw. Plus, this Christmas concerned all of them because they had to get the children to believe again. Besides, Tooth could tell Bunny was having a good time, mostly thanks to Jack.

Anyway, a few days before Christmas, North had told Jack he could stay with Tooth and the yetis at the workshop.

"Sorry, North but I might have to leave after Sandy does. It's Christmas after all" he said. The others looked at him with confused expressions.

"What does tha' mean?" Bunny had asked "Do you have any plans?"

"Well, it is winter you know? Don't worry, I'll be back in time" he teased.

"But, what do you have to do?" asked Tooth.

"Make it snow" he laughed. Seriously, how could they be asking that?

"But you already have all Northern countries covered in white!" said Bunny. He didn't like that fact though.

"Well, yeah, but I have to make it look pretty for tomorrow. Kids will wanna play in the snow with their brothers and cousins, and couples love romantic mornings with beautiful views. Plus winter doesn't end once everything is white!"

North had then burst in laugher and had actually thanked Jack for making Christmas so beautiful. Jack had laughed and almost, almost blushed, but no one had noticed because he had covered with a cocky look. Except for Phil. But that was a whole other story.

Then, once all the presents had been delivered, North would give yetis and elves the rest of the week before going back to work. But before that most of the yetis tried to stay to celebrate with the guardians. North too tried to celebrate right away, But Sandy always knocked him out before that. So the next day, they would all get together to celebrate.

So Jack was now watching Phil running all about because some elves had done something stupid. He laughed and froze some of them earning a thankful look from the yeti, before saying goodbye to the other and flying away.

He flew around the hemisphere trying to make everything perfect, even thought there were some countries were it didn't snow at all. He had to make some blizzards too, but he tried to delay most of them. The kids would be very happy tomorrow.

…

This was it.

Jack had gotten to the pole a few hours later and at midnight he had told Wind Merry Christmas. He never celebrated holydays, but with wind they would always play to celebrate them, so they always greeted each other during Christmas, New Years and not Ester. Jack liked Eater but wind got mad when he remembered him. Wind didn't like Easter. Wind didn't like Bunny.

He got to the workshop and found the others there as well. Bunny was painting some eggs while Tooth hovered around talking to some fairies. Sandy was staring at some elves with an angry look. Jack laughed. They weren't the ones that had helped him so he flew to them and froze them. Sandy looked at him as if Jack was a god and hugged.

Jack was very huggable. Sandy had realized that when he had hugged him that morning.

After a few hours North came back. Christmas was over. For humans though.

…

Jack giggled while watching North sleep. Once he was out of the sleigh North had sat down to drink some eggnog as the yetis said goodbye to each other and patted their shoulders as a 'good work' sign. North thanked them for everything and told them to rest. They had a day before the party anyway, and then they could keep sleeping for the rest of the week. After that he had clapped his hands and talked about having a something to eat, but he was knocked out before he could even stand up. Sandy smiled at Jack with a mischievous look.

The elves were running about while the others helped some yetis to clean up. That was the elves job, but they weren't very good at it.

"Oh, c'mon we gotta do the clean up?" Jack had asked in disbelief. Sandy smiled at him.

"Stop naggin' already!" said Bunny. Tooth looked at Jack while shrugging but Jack's answer to that was an evil grin.

…

North woke up to find the others sleeping on the room. Everything looked perfectly clean and tidy and for their tired expressions he could tell it was thanks to the others. Bunny was leaning on the arm of the couch with Toot sleeping on the other. Sandy was sleeping peacefully on a chair; and for North's surprise, Jack was sleeping on one of the rafters of the ceiling.

It would be a couple of minutes later that he would hear about the epic cleaning battle that had taken place only a couple of hours before.

…

Phil didn't know how to react. Was he supposed to be mad or happy? Was he supposed to stop them or to help them? After a couple of minutes he decided for nether of them. Instead, he would go to sleep.

"No! You won't!" Jack screamed as he tackled him. Phil yelled before meeting the floor "C'mon Phil! You're in Fluffy's team!" Phil snorted ready to cry. Why wouldn't they let him take a nap? One single nap.

"Say what?! Did you-did you just called me fluffy?!" Sandy was beside Jack the second later, hand on his mouth like saying 'ohhhhhhh' like he was a kid trying to start the fight between his friends. Jack laughed at Sandy's face and kept going.

"Problem, mate?" he dared using Bunny's accent. Sandy smiled looking from Bunny to Jack, who was still holding the yeti against the floor. Bunny growled and threw an empty box to him but Jack dodged it and it hit the yeti.

Phil stood up looking at Jack first and then back to Bunny. The pooka said sorry and then they both nodded. It was on. They both grabbed some of the boxes and papers and started throwing them to the others. Jack and Sandy flew around dodging and catching the trash on big plastic bags. Then they stated to throw things at Bunny and Phil who also grabbed some plastic bags to do the same the others had done before.

And then, Tooth arrived.

Phil was about to pass out at any time so Tooth was more than happy to take his place.

"This is because of my feathers!" he screamed while throwing empty boxes, empty paint cans, some pieces of cardboard and other things. On their last 'battle' she had had to bath five times before being sure here was no colored snow on her feathers.

And just like that they managed to clean the whole workshop up. And once they were done they kept laughing while gasping for air and yawning. Sandy sat on a chair and knocked Tooth and Bunny out. But Jack was laughing from one of the rafters.

"Haha, you're not getting me Sandy" but he had already pulled some his dream sand over to Jack which hit him from behind, and before the teen could even realize it, he was fast asleep. And then, Sandy let himself relax for a little while.

…

Phil entered the room and said hi to North who looked at him with a bemused expression. That's how he learned about the whole thing. He laughed and clapped his hand making everybody wake up. It was time for their Christmas.

* * *

**So the next chapter will be the end of the Christmas arc so just you wait... hahaha you must be all like 'noooo damn youuu we wanted to read about the presents!' but don't you worry!**

**I'll update as soon as i can but i have a test this week... sniff...**

**But who knows! maybe your reviews can make me naughty enough to update instead of studing! Now to learn about the XX's century, yeiii... **


	13. Christmas ! : The end

**Hi ! okay here's the next chapter!**

**Guess what! I got a 6.6 in my chemistry test ! (highest grade being 7) I wanted to cry ! finally ! and before that i've been getting grades around 4.8! I'm so happy! So this chapter is on me ! (hehehe i guess they always are)**

**Anyway, thaks to **monkeygirl77 **and** jettara1 **for the awesome ideas! you guys helped me a lot!**

**Sheeijan : hahaha yeah i know but don't worry i'll be answering that in a whole different chapter, but the truth is if you hadn't asked i would've never thought of the reason! so guess that chapter will be a gift for you ;) You have a son then? That's so cute ! **

**sugarat: thanks! hope you like this one!**

**Oh! and** Xion5 **here's the chapter ! sorry it took so long but i had lots of tests (i still have, i should really be studing right now...) but i didn't really want to write another chapter in between ;)**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Anyway, i really wanted to update today! so i hope you like this ! so... here it goes:**

* * *

The guardians were talking and having a beautiful time while having dinner. Jack had never tasted such delicious food in all his years as a spirit, and 300 years was a lot of time, so that was saying a lot.

He wanted to taste everything so he ate a little bit of every single plate. Because of that nobody noticed how little he really ate at the end, but for Jack it was a lot. He would even eat some almost warm food instead of frosting it!

Then, they had gone to the living room and sat beside the Christmas tree. Jack couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. He meant, the whole workshop was full of Christmas trees, but this one, well this one just made the other ones look sad!

The room was full of elves and yetis, although a lot of them were sleeping. They sat there together until the five of them were alone with only a few yetis and elves. Sandy gave Jack an evil grin. But Jack shook his head while laughing. Sandy pouted at that. Why wouldn't Jack freeze some elves for him? It was Christmas after all!

And then, North clapped his hands.

"Time for presents!" he laughed. Jack's eyes widened and a huge smile crossed his face and Tooth looked at him with an excited expression. Jack looked so happy and cute! Baby Tooth flew towards him and they hi fived. Yeah! Presents time! Sandy looked at the others and Bunny couldn't help to smile at that.

"This year is my turn, mate" Bunny said, but North interrupted him.

"No! We said new start and I'm Santa! I start!" North laughed proudly and completely ignored Bunny's protest. Jack laughed as Bunny actually pouted.

North stood up and grabbed some big presents from the corner of the room. Jack had though they were decorations.

"Ladies first!" he said with a childish tone "Merry Christmas Toothy!" and he handed her a present "Merry Christmas Bunny" he continued "Merry Christmas Sandy" and "and Merry Christmas Jack" he said gently "welcome to the family!" he laughed.

Jack smiled warmly at North and thanked him. The others looked at Jack and then back at North. Jack took it as an expression, and it was, but for some reason it made North and the others feel weird. That simple expression hadn't sound the same it would have a century ago.

Sure, they were friend, they loved each other. But… they had never felt like they did now. Now, they weren't a family, but they were just begging to understand they wanted to be one. It would take them some time to realize that though. It had only been less than a year since Jack had joined them after all, but to at least feel that something was different and that they didn't dislike it, that was a start!

The others thanked North, but before Jack could jump on him while saying thanks, Tooth stood up and told them it was her turn. Jack looked confused and Sandy explained him they would always give the presents first and then open all of them at the same time.

So Tooth gave all of them some little purple boxes while Baby Tooth told her something with a lot of excitement.

"Oh, Jack, Baby Tooth says the fairies have a gift for you but that you have to wait until tomorrow to have it" she explained to him.

"Really? Thanks! I also have a present for you guys, but I guess I'll give it to you when you give me mine" he grinned mischievously.

"How come he gets a present from yer fairies on his first year and we don't?" Bunny argued. Jack laughed at that as Sandy and North pouted.

"Hey, I'm a charm!" Jack smirked and Bunny huffed.

"Oh! Do you really have presents for them?" That was Tooth.

"Sure!" But Jack was interrupted by Sandy. The little golden man was shaking his arms and the only one who had noticed him had been Jack. Yeah, he loved Jack.

Sandy gave each guardian a little golden bag, but he didn't explained what it was.

Then Bunny sighed and stood up and just as Sandy he gave each of the guardians a little bag.

And now, it was Jack's time. He looked at the other with a wide smile trying to control his nerves. He stood up.

"Okay, so that leaves me I guess, although my presents are not wrapped up or anything" he shrugged.

"Well, ya can give it to us while we open the others" suggested Bunny. He had thought about making a remark about Jack not wrapping the present, but one of his many instincts had kept him quiet. Sandy would usually thank Mim Bunny would listen to his gut most of the time. Jack nodded happily.

"Okay! Who opens first? Jack?" asked North. The others looked at Jack with 'go ahead' expressions as they could not longer wait to see Jack's reaction to their presents. Jack blushed a little but his wide grin hided it.

"Okay!" he laughed. He opened North's present first. It was a big box wrapped in a beautiful red paper and yellow ribbons. Jack, instead of tearing the paper off started to open it carefully which caught them all by surprise, especially North.

Once the box was unwrapped and open, Jack found four big old books and a snow globe that had a replica of Burgess inside.

"It's Burgess! And it's snowing, da?" he laughed. Jack looked at him bemused before giving him a huge hug while thanking him for the gifts. The others looked at them with warm smiles.

"North, it's amazing! Thanks!" he told him while sitting down again.

"Okay, okay, mine now!" said Tooth. She opened hers not as carefully as Jack had done, and found some picture books and a little and beautiful belt pouch with delicate patterns that matched her feathers colors. It had some gems on it and special places for knives and other things plus the little bag itself.

"It's for coins and teeth" laughed North "You go on the field again, da?"

"Oh! North, it's beautiful I love it! You remembered I used to have one of these!" she cried while looking at the others with excitement. And she hugged North tightly.

Sandy waved his arm before opening his present while everybody watched him. He found a big old book, one of North's most precious one, he knew. It was a particularly special book. For all of them.

Sandy looked at North with a grateful expression and a warm smile. North laughed.

"No problem Sandy!" he said.

"A'right, mine then!" said Bunny. He opened it and found, besides also a book, some first class painting and sketching materials "Woa, thanks mate, these are awesome!" and he patted North's side, only to be patted back hard enough to be killed. Jack laughed as the Pooka tried to regain his ability to breathe.

"Okay, okay! Now open mines!" that was Tooth "Bunny, you first!"

Bunny smiled at his friends always-there enthusiasm.

"Okay, okay.." he laughed, paws in front of him as if defending himself. He opened the little box and found a little green stone hanging from a thin leader thread. Bunny looked at it surprised.

"It's a memory stone!" Tooth flinched when the Pooka gave her a dreadful expression "It's empty!" she hurried "From now on, it'll will keep all especial memories and thing you want to remember, like landscapes you want to draw later or designs for your eggs or happy things! And then you can watch them anytime you want. Of course you have to have it with you the moment you see something important!" she explained "There's one for each of you, and I have one for myself too. They match!"

They all looked at her while she took a little purple stone from her side and showed it to them. Then they opened their presents to find the same little stones, but in different colors: golden for Sandy, red for North and blue for Jack.

The stones were beautiful. Jack was overwhelmed. Now he would always be able to save his memories. He put the leather thread around his neck and looked at it. This Christmas would be his first memory for the stone to save it and he would be able to keep it forever.

"Thanks Tooth" he smiled. He was so happy, and Tooth did not ignore that fact, so she just laughed and hugged him. She knew how important memories were, especially for someone who hadn't had any for three hundred years. And she would make things right now.

The others smiled while thanking her too. They didn't know just how much those little stones would mean for them in the future. But for now they would have to discover it.

"Okay, okay, now mines" said Bunny "C'mon open 'em!"

Tooth opened her first. It was a beautiful purple egg with deferent pictures. It had images of little fairies, of Tooth's palace and teeth and a lot of different colors. It was beautiful. Bunny would always make eggs for them but she loved them anyway.

"Bunny! Thank you!" and she hugged him. Jack giggled at that. Of course. What else would the Easter Bunny give you as a present?

Sandy opened his to find a beautiful golden egg with little strands of dream sand and Sandy himself delivering dreams. Sandy smiled and thanked him. Along the years Bunny had usually given them eggs, but this was actually the most beautiful one he had ever gotten from his fellow guardian, and that was saying a lot.

North opened his to find a red egg with Christmas trees and some elves and yetis. Santa laughed and patted Bunny's shoulder. And now Jack. Bunny found himself wanting the winter teen to open it and to see the look on his face.

Jack opened the little bag to find a little blue egg with frost patterns and snowflakes. Jack felt like crying. It was so beautiful!

"Thanks Bunny!" Jack jumped; he didn't hug him though, although he wanted to. But he did call him Bunny instead of Kangaroo, and the others did notice that, including Bunny.

"Heh, ye'r welcome, mate. Now, I know I've given you eggs before, but these ones are special. They're sleepin' now, but ya can talk to them and everything and if ya ever need anything they can open the tunnels to let me know" the others gasped and looked at the eggs with new wonder, spatially North, but Jack… he was amazed. The egg was alive!

"But what if something happens to it?!" he asked. The other grinned but had the same question. Bunny laughed.

"Don't worry, mate, they only wake up when ya need them to" Jack laughed with relief and thanked him again. The others did the same as well.

Then, they all took Sandy's little bags and stared at him. After some symbols Jack and Tooth were able to tell the other that each bag had dream sand inside for them to use anytime they wanted. It was useful not only for sleeping but against enemies too, not that he wanted to mention Pitch in that moment, but it was important for them to know that. And! Each bag of dream sand had the best dreams each of them could have. What those dreams were, well, they would have to discover that when they used them!

The others thanked him while staring at the little golden bags. Then, Jack smiled.

"Okay, guess it's my turn, isn't it?" he said with a mischievous smile. The others looked at him; Bunny rolled his eyes with a smirk and North laughed.

"Okay! Show us presents!" he encouraged. Jack flew away and brought his presents one by one, putting them on the table in front of them. First, Sandy's, then Tooth's, North's and Bunny's. While doing so the others stared in wide eye at the ice figures before them.

"Oh my god!" Tooth cried.

"Yeah well, I told you guys I'd make you some so I thought what better chance to give them to you than Christmas, right?" he shrugged.

"Oh Jack! They're beautiful!" Tooth said hugging him, while Baby Tooth admired her friend's work. Sandy nodded eagerly while staring at his gift with a smile full of wonder, just like North's eyes.

Tooth's figure had her flying around with a bunch of fairies with what seemed to be her palace behind her and with a lot of teeth of different sizes around all of them.

Sandy's had him on a cloud delivering lots of dreams: dolphins, unicorns, airplanes, butterflies, dinosaurs, walking carrots with candy canes on their hands- Bunny didn't know why they seemed familiar to him- and manta rays.

North's had him surrounded by yetis and lots of elves, with a Christmas tree on the side and lots of toys on the other, a flying sleigh flying above them with the reindeers.

And Bunny's had him sitting on the warren with lots of tiny googies around him and a couple of huge egg golems behind him, one of them with a happy face and the other with an angry one.

Sandy gave Jack a huge hug- again, he was very huggable- and thanked him with a wide smile making Jack laugh.

"Ha! Jack this is wonderful!" North laughed while giving him such a strong hug that Jack almost stopped breathing "Thank you, my boy!" and the others giggled.

"Yeah, mate, this is beautiful" Bunny said while patting his shoulder. Jack laughed. He hadn't been expecting that from Bunny.

"Wow, big Bunny giving me a compliment!" he laughed "Anyway, they're special too, I thought you might keep them here at the pole but in case you wanted to take them to your palace or the warren" he looked at Tooth and Bunny "I covered them with a special frost so they wouldn't melt" he smiled.

"Realy?! Wow!" said Tooth before opening her eyes in realization "Of I would take it to my palace you silly!" she laughed. Baby Tooth nodded while squeezing herself against Jack's neck and Bunny nodded in agreement.

North looked at Jack with wonder. How could he manage ice not to melt?! Well, he would ask questions later…

…

They kept talking and laughing while telling stories and having some cookies, until Sandy and Tooth had to go for a while. Once they came back again they found the others sleeping where they had left them, surrounded by presents and cookies.

North was snoring on his big chair. Jack was sitting on the couch, back against its arm, frost covering the surface of the cushions. Bunny was in front of him with his back against the other arm of the couch, arm crossed and legs bended against his body as if trying to escape from Jack's frost.

They sat there with them while laughing at the sight and Sandy gave them all sweet dreams before nodding of himself while admiring Jack's beautiful present. Oh, and of course before taking a few pictures!

This had been Sandy's best Christmas ever and the little stone hanging from his neck would make sure he never forget it.

* * *

**So? what did you guys think? Next chapter should be a funny and short one that i wrote months ago! and then another one much more... interesting...**

**well, wish me luck! lots of tests this week and an oral reaport! yei ! **

**Lots of hugs and snowflakes for all of you! Bye**


	14. Follow the Phil

**Hi! here is the next one! hope you like it! i was waiting for the time to post this!**

**Sheeijan : thanks and don't worry i haven't forgotten about that, but yo'll have to wait ;)**

**Xion5 : Oh i really hope you like this and keep thinking it was awesome!**

* * *

Okay, jack was bored and that was never good. But this time it had amused everyone, even a most-of-the-time grumpy Pooka.

Well. Everyone but a pretty mad old yeti named Phil. It had started that morning. North had been the first one to discover it, even before Phil had. Although, truth be told Phil had been the last one to get what was going on.

Phil had been working since the very beginning of the morning, but that's what you gotta do when you have a childish Santa, hundreds of willing to help but useless elves, a 'mischievous not willing to help but that could be useful' Spirit of Winter, a 'non insane as the others but now mischievous since said spirit of winter had entered their lives' Sandman, a grumpy Pooka who had started to get carried away because of the others constant pranks instead of being responsible and a 'too busy with teeth and sugar free cookies' Tooth Fairy along with her tiny fairies…-gasps for air- coming in and out.

Phil didn't care really. He loved them all actually. But when Christmas was getting closer and you were one of the yetis in charge of the preparations, you tend to get a little… neurotic. Yeah, you could say neurotic. At least, that's what Jack had called it.

Anyway, it was even more entertaining when Jack Frost was off duty. Jeez, what fun.

So, North was now sitting in the lounge while eating cookies and reading a book. Then, he saw the yeti.

Phil was walking around, shoulders and arms down in exhaustion. Behind him a pale boy half his size walking alongside every single movement he made. A wide grin on his face, but not a sound.

The elves had noticed then and started to do the same with the winter spirit. Bunny got to Santoff Claussen before lunch time and couldn't help falling to the ground laughing, as he saw a yeti followed by a Frostbite followed by five elves. But, oh no, it didn't end there.

It hadn't been five minutes since that, he was sitting with north near the chimney when suddenly the saw Phil scolding a younger yeti who was trying not to pass out from laugher, being followed, oh, not only by a frostbite and certainly not only by now seven elves, but a Sandy at the back! It was hilarious. North laughed so hard Phil almost jumped and the younger yeti took the chance to run away towards the rest of the laughing yetis.

North was almost choking when suddenly Tooth arrived and looked at Bunny with a face, oh, you should have seen her face! Bunny stumbled to the floor crying with laugher. Tooth flinched only to see Phil's worried look and other nine elves jack and Sandy's behind him with the same expressions and body language. She was rolling on the floor the second after that.

It sure was nice to have a little fun on the back of a grumpy yeti from time to time!

* * *

**Well, told you guys this one would be a short chapter! I'll be updating as soon as i can but i think that's not going to be until two or three more weeks! Lots of tests so wish me luck! when i'm sad because of bad grades i tend not to write !**

**So tell me if you like it and review! (so close to twenty five... hehehe) Anyway! Lots of snowflakes and hugs for all of you!**


	15. The leg incident

**READ THIS !**

**Okay, first, as you should've already realized that not all my chapters have chronological order, but i think you can tell from when they are, for example, last chapter was before Christmas, but if you have any questions about it just pm me or review! Depending on that i might write when each chapter is taking place.**

**Thanks for the reviews Xion5 and Sheeijan !**

**Second, i don't know if you have noticed but i leave different gaps in almost all my chapter that i explain later on. This is the explanation of what Bunny mentioned on chapter Frosted Bunnies, so keep your eyes open cause i plan to make a lot of chapters about little details that will appear in almost every chapter ;)**

* * *

Bunny hopped out of one of his tunnels to find himself in front of Santoff Claussen's front door. He entered the workshop and made his way towards the meeting room. North was eating cookies-big surprise- and Sandy was sleeping on a chair. Jack was behind Sandy putting little sticks on Sandy's hair shushing North every time he started to laugh. Why would everyone always help Jack to get his pranks done?

"Frost…" Bunny sighed but he wasn't able to hide a smirk and Jack noticed that. He made a silent 'What?' while shrugging and kept doing his _job_. Lots of elves were laughing around the Sandman as they followed Jack's movements with their eyes.

Then, Tooth arrived. She found a smiley Jack Frost being stared at by a grumpy Bunny, while North tried not to laugh at Sandy's face when said spirit asked him what was the matter with him. Tooth looked at them all with scolding eyes and went over to Sandy to start taking the sticks off his hair. Sandy gasped and looked at all of them. North finally burst into laughter when Bunny was about to point and Jack but the teen had stopped him throwing ice at him.

Sandy looked at Jack with smirk and pointed at him with two fingers as saying 'I'm getting back at you' to which Jack giggled.

Then, the meeting started. North started talking about new toys and good and naughty kids, then Bunny told them about the googies, Tooth about the teeth and Sandy about new ideas for dreams. No, no signs of Pitch.

"The bloody idiot won't be bothering us fer a long time!" Bunny had stated with an evil smirk.

Jack had only told them about snowball fights before he started playing with Baby Tooth. North then asked for more eggnog and Bunny for more hot chocolate. The windows were shut and the fire was burning but he was getting cold. What else could you get for the Spirit of Winter sitting next ta ya?

Then they had gone to the leaving room and Bunny had been careful not to sit next to Jack because of the cold, but Jack didn't seem to notice. Sandy, by the other hand…

So, anyway, the elves were serving cookies and drinks. They were just hanging around while eating cookies and drinking eggnogs. Jack was playing with Baby Tooth sitting next to Tooth on the same couch.

North was finishing his cup of eggnog when it happened.

One of the elves walked past Jack's side while handing hot chocolate to the others. Little did he know that an elf had dropped a cookie next to the couch. The elf with the hot chocolate trade had only two more cups left before he saw the cookie lying on the ground. The elf bent over to pick it up with longing eyes. And then… it happened.

Bunny was the first one to hear it of course, but the others were just a second behind him. As the elf bent over to pick up the cookie, the trade made his way with him. One of the chocolate mugs went straight to the floor, while the other one flew off the trade to land against a winter spirit's leg.

"Agh!"

They were all able to hear the sudden yelp followed by the loud crash of the trade hitting the floor along with the hot chocolate.

They were all confused because of all the sudden noise, but not Bunny. He had been completely capable of recognizing the pain in Jack's yelp and that on its own made him jump from his seat.

The others had followed Jack's voice to find an empty couch, but Bunny and Sandy had been fast enough to see everything.

It had all happened in a couple of seconds. Sandy had been staring at the elf waiting for his hot chocolate, so he had seen how one of the cups had hit Jack's leg and Bunny was sure he had been able to hear the teen's pale skin burning.

Anyway, as soon as the hot liquid touched Jack's leg he had gasped both in surprise and pain, and jumped eight feet to the air before flying out the window.

Sandy followed him and Bunny watched them from the frame -he was not jumping to the snow- while North stood up in confusion just as Tooth did. Baby Tooth had flown away along with Sandy.

North called the elf and a yeti to clean the mess. But Bunny had already grabbed the elf by its pointy dress and held him in his paw ready for the punishment. The elf had the cookie on its mouth trying to look innocent of whatever it was he had done.

Outside, Sandy found Jack sitting on the snow and using it to rub his leg. Sandy bent down as to see if he was okay and Jack's angry face lit up with a smile.

"Sorry about that" he laughed, but Sandy was no longer listening to him but staring at the red mark on Jack's skin which the boy was trying to cover with snow "Hey, it's okay Sandy" he tried to calm him "is that stupid elf you should be worrying about!"

Sandy looked at Jack's mischievous smile and couldn't help to giggle. Oh, believe him, that elf had been sentenced the moment Jack had yelled.

"Jack!" Tooth was flying towards him. He stood up, Baby Tooth on his shoulder, and flew towards her.

"Don't worry Tooth, let's get inside" he smiled. She wasn't able to answer as Jack was already on his way. He was about to ask where had the stupid elf gone when he found himself widening his eyes at what he saw. And he laughed. Of course.

Bunny was holding the elf in his paw with angry look while North met him asking if he was okay.

"Are ya okay, Frostbite?" Bunny asked him. Jack laughed.

"Yeah, don't worry Cottontail"

"Well I should worry if ya jump like a cat with a little hot chocolate, mate" he teased "What did this thing do ta ya, anyway?!" Bunny asked pointing at the elf.

Jack sat on the couch again and looked at his leg. The others gasped.

"Nothing to worry about, just a little hot chocolate" and he put his hand on the burn mark and started to cover it with frost. In that moment Baby Tooth let a sound as she flew towards the elf ready to kick his ass only to be stopped by Tooth as Bunny dropped the elf and went over to Jack.

"W-What on Mim's sake ar ya doin'?!" Oh he had seen that. That was the same thing Jack had done after the summer guy had hugged him. And the reason he hadn't teased Jack about that was because he had almost passed out when he saw the frosting thing. He had not liked that! It had completely freaked him out!

Jack looked at him confused. What was he supposed to answer?

"Ah… Frosting it?" he said with a teasing tone.

"Hot chocolate burnt you?" asked North in disbelief.

"Yeah" Jack sighed, he looked at Bunny "I gotta frost it before the burn gets deeper"

"But… it was hot but it shouldn't leave a burn like that!" said Tooth looking at the reddish mark. Bunny got closer and he took a look at the burn.

"Wait! That was just from now?!" he yelled as North called for Phil and scolded Dingle after the Pooka had dropped him because of the shock "How could it burnt you so much?"

"Well, there's a reason why you don't put your hands near the fire when you're getting frostbitten" he smirked. But the others didn't.

Tooth was shocked by the example. It was… hard.

North looked curious as if he hadn't thought about that before.

But Bunny and Sandy looked at each other. There had been something else hidden in the kid's voice. Sandy felt sad. Bunny felt guilty. Sandy knew why he felt sad. Bunny didn't.

Baby Tooth flew over to Jack's side and sobbed his leg.

"It's okay Baby Tooth, it doesn't hurt" he finished the frosting.

"Heh, well you didn't hear your scream then!" Bunny teased. Jack looked at him with an offended face.

"Hey! I was surprised!"

"Yeah, sure mate"

* * *

**That's it... and thennn ... long weekend ! Four whole days guys ! I'll be updating and writting a lot ! XD**

**Huggs and snowflakes to all of you!**


	16. Presents

**Hi! Okay so this is the next chapter! I really wanted to make it longer, but i don't know this how it came out! So hope you like it cause there are a lot of things waiting to be written! Chan,chan,chan...**

**Meercatwhisperer112: thank you so much ! i'm so glad you liked those chapter! i hope you keep reading on and tell me whta you think!**

**Xion5: hahha yeah! today is Sunday so i'll try to update both Monday and Tuesday (no school hahahaa)**

**Magiccatprincess: hahaha thanks! just you wait! you haven't read anything yet !**

**Sheeijan: wow just you wait, in a few more chapter the seasonals will be making a big entrance !**

**thunder angel13: haha thanks!**

**So anyway i got the feeling this one is a little sad but i don't know really! Anyway, ta-dan:**

* * *

It had been two days since Christmas. North had finally succumbed to all the pre-Christmas stress and was fast asleep and according to the others he would probably be for around three days. Well, maybe four. He had been very careful to gain believers so he had worked quite hard, even more than he usually did.

Once they had woken up, they had let themselves relax for the day. Bunny was the happiest one. He sat the whole next to the fireplace and Jack hadn't played any pranks on him. He was pretty calm actually. After a few hours of sitting on the window frame and tapping his staff against the window, Bunny convinced himself that the kid wasn't about to make any moves so he let himself paint and relax.

Sandy by the other hand was quite curious about the whole thing. Sure, it was one of those 'no need to even move' days, and they hardly ever got one of those, but why was Jack so… unenthusiastic?

He glanced at him and couldn't help to wonder. Jack was looking outside with a smile on his face and eyes full of joy but also a little… sadness maybe? He was about to go over to him and ask him what was he thinking about when Tooth arrived. She had gone check on the fairies before taking the day with the others.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"Hi Tooth" said Jack as he flew towards her. While doing so he looked at Sandy staring at him. Sandy kept looking at him and made some symbol "Oh, I was just listening to the wind"

Sandy's mouth dropped while thinking of what to say. Jack would usually tell them that but they had never asked about it. That was so cool though. Why hadn't they asked him about that yet? Even more when it was something so cool! But before he could answer a yeti burst into the room and tackled the Spirit of Winter.

"What the-?" he yelped while being hugged by the yeti. The others jumped in surprise but Bunny couldn't help to giggle at Jack's struggle for freedom.

Phil started talking and talking while placing Jack in the ground again. Jack smirked. He so didn't understand what the yeti was talking about. Luckily Phil got that and instead of keep talking he just hugged the teen again before walking out. Once North woke up he would ask him to give him the message.

Well, actually, he had already given him the message, but he couldn't help to want to give it to him again. The message was 'Thank you'.

Just as Jack had done the day before, he had given a present to the yetis. An ice made yeti. Life-size. It had the expression all yetis made whenever they happened to burst into North office only to ruin one of his creations. For the yetis it was not only a reminder to knock, but it was also hilarious. And, for Phil only, he had made a little ice figure. Of Phil. The poor yeti had actually cried while thanking him. He had also made a few ice elves for the little guy's entertainment. For weeks the guardians would see random elves talking to the ice figures.

Oh, and as said before, the day after their Christmas, Tooth had gone to her palace to leave her presents over there as she knew she wouldn't have the time to do it later. Baby Tooth and Jack had gone with her. Why?

Because Baby Tooth needed to give Jack his present, because Jack wanted to give the fairies their presents, and because Tooth needed help with the presents she had received.

Once there, all the fairies had tackled Jack to the floor while wishing him a Marry Christmas without listening to Tooth trying to calm them. The fairies took a few moments to admire the presents Tooth had brought with her, before giving Jack his.

Tooth stood there giggling while Baby Tooth ordered Jack to cover his eyes- no picking!- while the rest of the fairies went to get the present they had made for him.

When he opened them, Jack so a beautiful painting in front of him, with the same style of Tooth's painting he had seen when the whole Pitch thing had happened. It had him kneeling in front of a group of children with a beautiful snowflake floating on his hand and a lot of frost patters all around the edges of the… what? Canvas?

It was amazing. Now he knew who was responsible for Tooth's painting with the children and memories. No wonder the palace itself was so beautiful. When you have an army of artists…

"It's amazing" he manage to say, a ball of emotion on his throat, with a wide and extremely happy smile. The fairies squeezed Jack's temple while others passed out at the sight of his white teeth shinning like pearls on his smile. Baby Tooth stood at his side the whole time.

"They had been wondering what to give you for months until they came with the idea. The snowflake stand for fun, see?" Tooth told him with a smile. Jack laughed and stared at the fairies.

"Okay, my turn then!" all the fairies looked at him with surprise "What? You think I didn't have any presents for you? Make a line!" he commanded with a smirk. The fairies glanced at each other before doing so with excitement.

Tooth and the fairies gasped as Jack started to make tiny snowflakes to each one of them. Once he was done he turned to Baby Tooth.

"And last but not least…" and he gave her a delicate but amazingly beautiful snowflake. He looked at all of them "They won't melt and you can keep them with you tied to your belt, if you want to of course" he shrugged "They are snowflakes so they have a lot of gasp where you can hang them from. And they're all different, see?"

And indeed they were. Tooth looked at him in disbelief.

"Are they all really different from one another?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah! I never make the same snowflake twice. There's not fun in it!" he laughed, and Tooth had to giggle as well. Of course, Jack would know about that!

They were back at the pole as soon as Tooth had arranged everything. The fairies didn't want Jack to go, they were so happy with their snowflakes! And they had all got one! All of them! Anyway, before going back, Tooth had asked Jack to follow her. He had. And then, Tooth had handed him his memory box.

"Jack… I want you to know this are yours. I might be their keeper, but they belong to you" she said a hand on the spirit's shoulder "And I don't think you have seen them all yet, am I right?" Jack looked at her in the eye "And I'm so sorry I didn't know about you, I'm so sorry I didn't help you, but you I know now" she smiled before Jack could say anything.

"Thanks Tooth" he smiled gratefully.

"I really want you to see them Jack, and I would like to be there when you do if you don't mind. Memories are my thing after all" she giggled "So, until you decide to see them, they're all yours, but please try to tell me when" Jack made a weird expression. It was a personal and very important thing for him after all "I won't be able to look at them!" she hurried.

Jack remembered when he had asked Baby Tooth if she had seen them. Huh.

"So you can't see them?" he asked with surprise.

"No while someone is watching them, and I wouldn't. Memories are of those who have created them and them alone"

"Thanks" he smirked "Don't worry, I'll let you know!" he laughed.

Anyhow, back at the pole Jack had gone to his room to hang the picture he had gotten from the fairies. And after that he and Tooth had gone spend some time with the others. They pretty much slept through the whole afternoon.

…

It was dark now and Jack was in his room. Because of the huge window and the place where it was, the room got sunlight almost the whole day and was very clear at night. He looked at the books he had put on the shelves, the picture and drawings he has hung from the walls, the little bag of dream sand on his night stand. There were a few more gifts of course, but he had carefully put inside some drawers.

He had been thinking about the same thing the whole day:

He had had his first Christmas. Ever. Sure he had said Merry Christmas a few times to the other spirits, but had never celebrated it. Not with… people. People he wanted to spend time with. And he had even gotten gifts! He had been given something!

He remembered the first present he had ever received. It had been from Lily: a little Lily of the Valley flower. She had said 'welcome' and given it to him. She had told him the flower would stay the same no matter how cold he was or how cold the place was. And he had hugged her. And she had hugged him back.

The second present he ever got was a little yellow leave, from Leavy. It had been something very simple. He had just told her how cute the leaves were and she had handed him one that had ended up in her hair. 'Here, you can keep this one if you want' she had told him. But for him it was beautiful. And as he discovered later it seemed she had really meant it for him, as it wouldn't freeze at his touch, just like Lily's flower.

Then, some years later, the yetis would give him an awesome blue hoodie, which he had used to that very day. Sunny had also once given him a rock. It had his name carved on it (in Sunny's language of course). And Pie had once given him a lollypop.

They were all little things, but for Jack they had meant the world. And now here he was, with beautiful present after spending Christmas with the Guardians. He had long ago picked his thing up from the cave he usually leaved them on so now all the presents he had ever gotten were in one secure place where he could always come back to.

He had never had that, and that's also the reason he never kept stuff, because he wouldn't have anywhere to place them. But now he did. His own little strongbox. He laughed at the sound of it.

Jack had never felt so happy in his entire life. Well, maybe the day Jamie had seen him and hugged him and he had become a guardian. Anyway, he felt happy. So happy he wanted to cry and tell everyone about it. He looked up at the sky, the moon shining through the window.

"Thank you" he said with a laugh. He opened the window and greeted the wind with a playful laugh. Then held him and told him funny things to do "Okay" he smirked "What about… Austria?"

* * *

**So, what did ya think? Well i hope i could get clear that while staring at the window Jack was thinking about how happy he was with Christmas and all, and of course to many emotions would make him seem sad!**

**Anyway... guess what~? Christmas is already over so have you thought about the next big holiday? That's right! Easter! So keep your eyes open !**


	17. Poker

**Hii ! So here is the next one! I hope you like cause i had a blast writing it hahahaha!**

**C'mon guys! no reviews for the last chapter yet? sniff...**

**Anyway as i always forgot the disclaimer **

**I DO NOT own rise of the guardians, but thanks for reminding me, now if you excuse i'll go to my room and cry for not owning it, thank you very much!**

**So... enjoy :)**

* * *

It was autumn up north. Jack's off season. And… he was bored. But the funny thing: Bunny was bored too. And worst of all, so was Sandy. Now, what could a Jack Frost, a Sandman and an Easter Bunny possibly do around Santa's Workshop when being bored?

That, my friends, was a question with so many answers as teeth you can find at the Tooth Palace. And sadly, the others already knew some of them and they were not, I repeat, they _were not_ willing to found out more.

"Why don't we play a board game!" asked Tooth. She was looking for the well-being of her feathers after all. Bunny looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sheila, cause tha' wouldn't end bad" he said while glancing at North.

"It's not my fault you don't know russian" he pouted.

"It's bloody scrabble North! Tha' means English!"

"Ha! You are just upset because I won!" he laughed.

"How many times do ah have ta say it?! Paka is not a word!"

"It is! It means bye!" North said while waving at Bunny.

"In RUSSIAN!" Bunny yelled. Sandy was shaking his head with his hand covering his eyes. Jack, by the other hand, was rolling on the floor with laugher. He couldn't believe they were fighting about a stupid scrabble game!

"Bah! Huiplet!" North said and threw his arm on the air as if saying 'away with you'. Bunny grunted and Tooth tried to calm them down.

"But there're lots of board games… it doesn't have to be scrabble!" she said.

"Oh I would definitely like to watch these two playing scrabble" mumbled Jack between giggles and Sandy hit his side with his elbow and a scolding smile. Jack just laughed.

"Mmmm what about cards?"

They all looked at Tooth. It was actually a good idea. But Phil face palmed. Why?! Why cards?! Didn't she know what she was getting herself into?! So he went to sleep. He wouldn't be part of that madness!

"So what do we play?" asked Jack.

"I don't know, what do ya guys have in mind?" asked Bunny.

"Ah! What about-?" laughed North.

And that's the exact moment when hell began.

…

So, they decided to play poker. But you would ask yourself what were they going to bet? Well, they bet what they had: years.

Every year meant for Bunny to take Jack's pranks without saying a word, to say Christmas was more important than Easter on every Easter and to be nice.

"What do ya mean 'nice'?!" he shouted.

"We mean, no screaming and no storming off!" said Tooth. Bunny grumbled something but sat down.

"A'right" he pouted and Jack smirked "Hey, tha' means no pranks for ya! And no freezing my warren!" he said to Jack.

"Okay, okay…" Jack shrugged.

"And no pranks on elves or yetis either!" said North.

"Aw, that's no fun" he pouted and this time Bunny smirked and Tooth giggled "Okay! But Tooth can't mention teeth nor scold us for eating candies!" he yelled. Tooth gasped and North jumped from his seat with a 'yes!'.

"But! That's my job!" she argued.

"Hey, pranks are my thing too!" he shrugged.

"Ha! I will eat cookies all day!" North clapped and Sandy hugged his belly from laugher. Tooth looked at them with an angry face.

"Alright! But you" she pointed at North "cannot eat sweets for a year, only healthy stuff! No eggnog!" North stopped laughing at once "and you! Babysitting elves for a year!" and Sandy looked as he had seen a ghost. Jack laughed and thought Sandy was actually about to pass out.

"Yeah, I like the sound o' tha', but, also, North had to say Easter is more important than Christmas on every Christmas!" And Sandy nodded eagerly.

"Good" North said starting to get frustrated "Now let's kick your fluffy tail at poker!" and Jack was laughing so hard now that he couldn't breathe.

So, they sat around a table, cards on hand, chips on the table and paper to write down their points.

…

"How can he be so good at this?!" asked North as they all heard Jack's joyful screams around the room "He's younger than us!"

"I don't know" said Tooth with a frustrated sight while shaking her head on her hands. Sandy had his head between his hands with the face of someone who had been sentenced to death and definitely needed a drink.

Bunny just threw the cards with a growl and stormed off, as he wouldn't be able to do that anymore for quite a long time.

…

In the middle of the night Phil went to the room to grab some things he needed for the toys. Then, he saw the table full of cards. There were a lot of chips of different colors next to a Straight flush. The rest of the hands he could see on the table were just lame, the highest one was a Two pair. He couldn't help to laugh at that. For the defenders of children the guardians weren't that bright. Who on earth would be willing to play Poker with Jack Frost, even if Bunny was one of the players too.

Then, he saw the little notebook with their scores. Apparently Jack had been naughty enough to make them think he wasn't good at it! It read:

Tooth = 1

Bunny = 0 _"Look's like Papa North will be complimenting my googies for some time!"_

North = 2 _"Ahg, beginners luck!"_

Jack = 2_ (a pout on his face)_

Sandy = 1 _(ready for revenge)_

.

Tooth = 3 _(almost crying)_

Bunny = 2 _(grumping)_

North = 4 _(silence)_

Jack = 2 _(a mischievous grin at Sandy)_ "So you _are_ a bad ass!"

Sandy = 0_ (a wide smile on his face)_

.

Tooth = 2 _"That's it Bunny!"_

Bunny = 0 _"Heh"_

North = 5 _"Ahg! Rimsky-Korsakov!"_

Jack = 1 _(angry face)_

Sandy = 3 _(very angry face)_

.

Tooth = 2 _"Ahg!"_

Bunny = 3 _"Ah! Rag off!"_

North = 0 _"Yeeehaaa! Ho ho ho! For you Aster E Bunnymund!"_

Jack = 1 _(laughing)_

Sandy = 1_ (smirk on his face, he was starting to get suspicious about Jack)_

.

Tooth = 3 _"I do not like this game!"_

Bunny = 0_ "C'mon Frostbite, I thought you were the guardian of fun, where ar yer skills at games?"_

North = 4_ (a pout on his face and… were those… tears?)_

Jack = 2 _(looking at Bunny with a mischievous smile) "So you wanna see my skill, don't ya?"_

Sandy = 3 _(looking at the others in anger)_

.

Tooth = 4 _(silence)_

Bunny = 5 _(silence)_

North = 5 _(silence)_

Jack = 0 _(proud silence)_

Sandy = 5_ (silence)_

.

Tooth = 6 _"How ?!"_

Bunny = 9 _"That's it! I don't know how but you cheated!"_

North = 8 _"Bunny! Why did you have to encourage him?!"_

Jack = 0_ "So what where you saying about skills, Kangaroo?"_

Sandy = 9_ (Looking at all of them as if someone had missed how that had suddenly happened)_

.

Tooth = 8 _"Okay the next one is the last one! I'm not playing anymore afterwards!"_

Bunny = 11 _"Next one is mine!"_

North = 10 _"How?!" (looking at Jack with tears on his eyes and pleading) Cookies, Jack! Cookies!_

Jack = 0 _(almost passing out from laugher) "Sorry North, a game is a game!"_

Sandy = _10 (hitting his head against the table)_

.

Tooth = 27_ "Nooooooooooo!"_

Bunny = 39 _"Nooo! You damn show pony!"_

North = 44_ (in yetish)"fwrffstq! Trunl fatoa! Wilfftre?!" (while pacing up and down trying not to lose it)_

Jack = 0_ (flying around the room and laughing) "Yeaaaaaheaaaa! Did you see that?!"_

Sandy= 32_ (whimpering and pleading Mim to do something about it!)_

Phil laughed as he saw the notes and almost felt to the floor when he read the note below (apparently Jack's doing):

Tooth = 56 years = no teeth

Bunny = 69 years = no grumpy Bunny and NOT getting mad at pranks/Jack :)

North = 82 years = healthy food, NO cookies

Jack = 8 years = no pranks :P

Sandy = 64 = babysitting elves XD

Phil could no longer stand to see this… alone. In a few seconds he was running through the workshop showing the piece of paper to the rest of the yetis.

For months, the yetis wouldn't stop laughing.

* * *

**Hehehe hope you like it! okay gotta study now :P**

**Oh by the way, poka means bye-bye and huiplet means a person who talks a lot (that's what i found)**

**So that's it and pleaseee review :)**


	18. Easter

**Hi! I finally got to finish this chapter! I really wanted to write this already but it wouldn't come out right! but i finally did it! hahaha ! And this is a really long one ! I thought about making two chapters of it but i think it's better all together!**

**Guest : hehehe glad you like it XD**

**Sheeijan : yeah right? i love you ! you totally got it !**

**Xion5 : oh my ! you want a second part for that chapter or you were talking about the whole story? I haven't thought about a second part but you will be hearing about their years! so don't worry ;)**

**jasdevi's secret sissy : hahaha in yetish? hahahaha look i'm so sorry i hate when other authors say this to me, but in this case i really thing it's going to be funnier for you as a reader to leave the meaning to your imagination :) Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**serafine-ecleips : Oh ! Thank you! For reviewing too !**

**So... ta da**

* * *

Bunny popped out of one of his tunnels and found himself surrounded by all sorts of flowers. Of course. He smirked as he knew he didn't even have to call out.

"Aster E. Bunnymund!" said a pretty familiar voice.

Bunny chuckled as he turned around. A beautiful girl appeared from the sunny forest next to the river.

The girl had long blonde hair and green eyes even clearer than Bunny's. She had a sweet smile that made her look much younger that she really was with a little help from her freckly nose. In fact, now that Bunny thought about it, she looked around the same age as Jack although she was a little bit smaller. Wait, why would he think of Jack?

Anyway, her blond hair was full of flowers some of them holding it not to fall on her face; and it was full of pollen which traveled with her. Her wrists and ankles had roots all along them and she wore no shoes just as Jack. She had a white dress with blue flowers and a little light salmon open crochet short sleeve sweater.

Around her neck she had a wooden necklace with a square piece of wood hanging from it. In the middle of the square was encrusted a little amber ball about an inch of diameter. And if you looked close enough, you would see a perfectly preserved mosquito inside. Bunny had only noticed it after knowing her for two hundred years!

"Hi, Freckle!" he said with a warm small "Long time no see, huh?"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Frostbite's, he just gave me your message today"

"Fro-fros what?" she asked with a yelp.

"Jack" he stated. Wasn't it obvious?

She looked surprised at that.

"Does he know you call him that?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"And… he lets you?"

"Hey, he started calling me names first!" and she started laughing. A sweet treble voice.

"I'm not scolding you!" she said with a scolding tone "I was just curious" she trailed off and now Bunny was curious, but she interrupted his thoughts "Anyway, he was here a couple of days ago. Apparently some grumpy Easter Bunny asked him to keep it snow-free!"

"Yeah, what was his business with ya?" and he obviously hadn't notice the fact that now she was in fact scolding him.

"What do you think?" she crossed her arm "He came to ask me if it was okay to trade a day!"

"Huh?" okay, he was confused now.

"You can't just ask the Spirit of Winter not to make winter, you silly" she said with a sigh "And it is winter up there"

Bunny was really surprised. First, apparently he shouldn't have asked him to keep it clean; and second, despite of that, Jack had agreed.

"Wait, Jack knew that?" he asked and for a second Lily froze.

"…you do know he is the Spirit of Winter I just mentioned, right?" she asked, and Bunny couldn't help to smirk. He had always wondered how a girl with absolutely no idea of what sarcasm was would manage to do it without even realizing it.

"Okay… but why would he agree ta do it if he knew?"

Lily sighed at that, a smile never leaving her face.

"Because you asked him too, although i doubt you asked him nicely" her eyes scolded and Bunny had to look away. That, right there, was one of the reasons he didn't like to visit that often. She was the one person who could scold him nicely and make him feel worse than anybody else would ever be able to, not even yelling at him.

"Yeah, I guess" he sight without realizing he was smiling "Guess I'll have ta thank him, huh?"

"Yeah" she sighed with a smile "So… how was Easter anyways?"

…

Jack entered through the window laughing as the wind carried him playfully. He always got there with a smile on his face. Sandy was the only one that had ever thought about it.

Anyway, he got there and sat on a table while shushing the Wind with a grin.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"You know very well what's up" Bunny said, and he actually did. It was Easter that week and it was very important for Bunny to make it up for last year's fiasco and Jack was very aware of it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" he shrugged "just messing with you! Don't worry, I'll try to keep it clean" he smirked.

Sandy knew Jack wasn't kidding and the others felt a little ashamed. It was another way of saying 'don't interfere or you'll mess up' and they didn't want Jack to take it that way.

"Ya serious?" Bunny asked with a suspicious look.

"C'mon Bunny, the 68 was a long time ago and since then I haven't done anything!" he smiled with an innocent look. Bunny huffed. But Sandy didn't missed the way both of them shifted at Jack's last words. The Easter fiasco was still a delicate topic. Sure they knew it had been nobody's fault (except for Pitch's) but the guilt was still there.

It was funny though. Jack and Bunny had both a very similar way to deal with things they weren't comfortable with. He wondered if they would ever notice that fact.

"Don't worry Jack! We know is still winter!" North jumped "Bunny is just afraid he might not be able to do it without help!" and Jack couldn't help to laugh as North patted his back.

"Hey! Tha-" tried Bunny.

"So old Kangaroo needs my help then, huh?" said Jack sending Bunny an evil smirk "Gotta be honest with you that does make it sound fun not to make a storm!"

"Wha-?!"

"Yes!" said North while patting Jack's back. Sandy and Tooth were giggling but they were so relieve North had burst into the conversation. He had managed to make Jack comfortable.

"North! Sto-!"

"It's okay Bunny! If you needed a hand you could've just asked!" Jack sang. But before Bunny could snapped he flew towards the window "Relax Kangaroo, everything is gonna be alright! I'll talk to Lily right away to make sure everything is clear for Easter, although you are going to have to explain to Jamie why I couldn't be there!" he smiled evilly "Oh! By the way! I never told you, did I?"

"W-what?" Bunny was still processing Jack's words.

"Remember the time I had the meeting? Well, Lily asked me to tell you that it was time for you to visit her already! Guess I forgot!" he laughed.

Bunny and the others stood there as they saw their youngest flying off. Bunny was speechless. The way Jack had said those words had been a surprise for him. Jack had sounded so… caring about his holiday?

Wait, what had he said about Lily? He meant, yeah sure, it had been a long time since he had visited, but why did Jack had to talk to her anyway?

"Well! Everything is good then!" clapped North.

"Yeah" Tooth said "Bt you must thank Jack later, Bunny!" she warned. She had so not liked the whole situation. Snow was Jack's job after all, they couldn't just ask him not do it! It was like asking Sandy not to deliver dreams for a night so they could do something with their work, although they didn't see that happening… ever.

Same for Sandy, he was not happy. Sure, they needed this Easter to be perfect, but Bunny should have also thought about Jack's plans! Based on what he had said he had probably meant to spend Easter with the kids!

Then it hit him. If Jack said he would try to keep it clean, that meant not so much snow in the whole hemisphere, so what was Jack going to do? Take the day off? So he said goodbye to the others and went after him. If Jack was about to take the day off he had the feeling it would be a lonely day off, so he could very well take the day off as well and spend it with Jack!

…

Jack was about to reach Malaysia when Sandy found him.

"Hey little guy! Did something happen?" he asked. Sandy made some pictures and Jack laughed "Yeah I guess you could say I'm taking the day off" more images "What? You too? Hahahaha so you needed a 'me day' right?"

Sandy nodded and Jack laughed again. They were both so happy. Jack because Sandy had just asked him if he could join him on his 'me day', asked him, as he had to ask for that! And Sandy, because he knew how happy Jack really was with his company, plus Jack's laugh was very contagious!

"Okay, then! Wanna go see an old friend?" and Sandy nodded eagerly. He was about to meet Jack's friend!

…

North and the other said bye to Sandy without really knowing what he was up to. Then, Tooth had turned to Bunny again.

"Wait, what did he meant about that last part?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to visit her but every time I was about to I ended up postponing it" he shrugged "You know, Lily, the spring spirit-" and he couldn't help to wonder. Now that he thought about it, she had also made a fuss over calling her that instead of the Spirit of Spring, just as Jack had.

"Oh right! Old friend of you!" remembered North.

"Bunny! How long have you been missing?" Tooth scolded.

"Ah… a few decades or so?"

"Bunny!" the other two said.

"Hey! What was the last time you two fellows left your places?" he crossed his arm. He was not being scolded about visiting old friends from this two!

North and Tooth looked at each other and stayed in silence.

"Thought so" smirked Bunny "Now if you two excuse me, I have a holiday to prepare" and he disappeared leaving only a cute flower behind.

They both looked at each other again. They would make time to visit some friends.

…

Sandy found himself in the south of Australia and for a moment he really thought Jack wanted to prank Bunny, which for his surprise he couldn't decide if it was worrying or amusing. But Jack almost fell to the ground when he asked him.

"C'mon I'm not that bad" he said while laughing "We're here to see Lily!"

The Spirit of Spring, Sandy thought as Jack mumbled something like '…she should be around here…' And then they both heard a voice.

"Jack! Hi! What brings you here? It's Sunny's domain" she joked.

They both turned around to see where the voice was coming from. Sandy had seen the spirit a lot of times during his life, but he had never been this close and at daylight. There, between tall trees and flowers she looked beautiful, and he wondered if Jack got to see her often.

"Hi Lil, oh" he saw the girl's face "yeah, Sandy wanted to come with me!" and Sandy waved at her.

"Hi! I'm Lily of the Valley, the Spirit of Spring!" she said with a hand towards Sandy and Jack laughed.

"You didn't know each other?"

"Of course we did, but not… in person" she laughed "And you must always present yourself correctly regardless the person anyway!"

Sandy smiled fondly and shook her hand and made some symbols for telling her he knew her even though he had never talk to her, which Jack translated. After that Lily created a flower from her hand and gave it to Sandy, just as she had done so many years ago with Jack.

"Oh, is it okay if I call you Sandy? I mean sorry if it's too rude but you can call me Lily either way" she smiled as Sandy nodded eagerly and Jack sent her a confused look.

"Lily is your whole name; he wouldn't be able to call you any other way!" he laughed.

"Well, maybe he doesn't know that! Bunny knows me, but that doesn't mean the other guardians do! Except for you of course!" and she laughed and hit him with her hip making him laugh "By the way, Bunny hasn't come! I bet you haven't told him yet!"

"I did!" he huffed.

"When?" she crossed her arms.

"Errr… today…" Jack mumbled and Sandy started giggling.

"I knew it! You own me a snowflake!" she smiled.

"Okay, okay" Jack laughed. Sandy was so happy he could see Jack having such a nice conversation with a friend. So Jack wasn't so alone after all "Anyway, I'm here because of Bunny actually!"

"Really? What does he need? How come you're here instead of him?" she asked with wonder.

"Easter" he shrugged.

"Oh! Is it Easter already?"

"Yeah" Jack laughed "And I promised him a snow-free Easter so I have a proposal!"

"My… Is he still upset about the 68?"

"Yeah, heh, but this isn't about that! You know how last year Easter turned out to be, so we need this Easter to be perfect" Neither she nor Sandy missed the 'we'. "You okay with it?"

"Sure, Jack" she smiled "Don't worry, but only because is Easter and I like when he owes me one!" she smiled again. Jack laughed.

"You bet! As soon as Easter is over blizzard time may begin!"

"Yeah, sounds cool" and she realized she had make a joke without intention and laughed "but I better not find any of my flowers in bad shape!"

"Aw, c'mon, I would never do that" he pouted with an innocent look and she giggled.

"Okay, now off you go before you melt! It's summer here Jackie!" she scolded and Sandy was so surprised at the nickname that he forgot to laugh. Jack made an angry face at the name and showed his tongue.

"Alright! See you!"

"Bye" she smiled and she went to a tree and sat in the grass. She was so having a talk with the Easter Bunny.

…

Bunny was getting his eggs ready for the journey. He was extremely tired as he had overworked himself trying to make his eggs perfectly. During the week, the snow had slowly started to decrease and Bunny really felt he owned Jack one. But everything would have to wait until Easter was over. Thank Mim everything was going as planed and Bunny intended to keep it that way.

…

Jack and Sandy were sitting in one of his sand clouds outside of Santoff Claussen. Jack had told Sandy they had to stay up north because he couldn't cross south to get to Antarctica (plus the memory of his battle with Pitch was still very clear). But Sandy had asked Jack if he wanted to spend some time with him on his cloud. Jack had been so happy!

Actually, the real reason why Sandy had asked him that was because he wanted to have a private talk with him. Ever since Pith's thing was over, they had all started to gather everyone in a while (every month actually), but he hadn't got the chance to talk to him alone yet. And Sandy knew Jack had a lot to tell, and he wanted to listen.

* * *

**So what did you think? I had a really hard time writting this so please tell if it turned out fine! Cause from this moment on, things are getting pretty hot!**

**Anyway, please review and aske everything you want! And thank you so much for the support XD i love you guys !**


	19. Red Hoodie

**Okay! Here's another one, hope you like it because i do !**

**Meercatwhisperer112 : Thank you so much for the reviews XD Just keep reading the following chapters ;D**

**Sheeijan : hahaha yeah! And there's still a lot to know about the seasonal jobs... tan tan tan...**

* * *

Jack's first Christmas present from the yetis had been his blue hoodie. In fact, Jack had known the yetis for many, many years and then, out of nowhere, they had handed him a piece of cloth. He had looked at it carefully until he saw what it was. The yetis who handed it to him would never forget the spirit's face. And ever since then, Jack had worn it every day. So the yetis where okay with him showing up with a torn out hoodie from time to time, and they would gladly fix it.

So in all Jack had only had two outfits during his whole life as a spirit (plus a few things he had gotten to pick up from here and there once his clothes were about to fall off: a t-shirt and a sweater), so for his first official Christmas, the yetis decided to give him that. Clothes.

Anyway, they had given him a red hoodie and some new dark pants that looked just like the ones he had only they weren't torn out at the edges. Jack had loved it. Sure the yetis knew it was not his color per se, but Christmassy look made the present even cutter. Jack had loved it. He had jumped on the yetis and had made a joke about how they were trying to get him to understand that his clothes were too old, which was true, but they didn't mind it.

After that, Jack had kept the hoodie in his closet. Yes, he had a closet! And he was pretty happy to be able to use it even if it was for two pieces of clothes.

So after an epic battle between Bunny and him, he had come back to the pole covered in paint. When the yetis looked at him and he smirked. 'You should see the Kangaroo' he had evilly smirked and they had all gulped. Mim may pray for his soul.

Then, the spirit had stopped in tracks while looking at his clothes. That would need three days of full rain to come off. But Phil had seen his face and told him to give him his clothes so they could wash them. Jack's eyes had widened with wonder.

"You can wash them?!" And Phil looked at him and grunted. Of course they could wash it! They were able to make toys and all sorts of things! They had help to create North's magnificent work shop and North himself lived them. Of course there would be a wash machine and of course they would they would be able to wash some hoodie and pants. Did he have any idea of how many elf uniforms they had to wash at the end of the month? Jeez.

Jack had just laughed and thanked him. Then he had gone to his room to try for the first time his new clothes. He went to the meeting room and that's where he found all the others.

"Hi, Jac-" and Tooth gasped before flying right towards him "Oh my! You look so cute!" she cried.

Jack's white hair seemed to bright against the red hoddie which was already covered by frosted designs. Sandy stayed where he was with a smile on his face and North mostly run towards Jack to hug him by the side.

"Look" he said while hugging Jack closer to him, arm around Jack's shoulders "We match!" and he really did sound like a little kid saying that.

Jack's eyes widened, he looked at North who kept smiling, and his white face turned slightly pink (with a little purple maybe) as he started laughing shyly.

Jack had never felt so happy the moment he realized Bunny hadn't arrive at the pole yet. If the rabbit had seen him he wouldn't have heard the end of it.

"Jack… your face…" started Tooth "did you…? is that…?" and she and her fairies gasped "You're blushing!" she pointed to him as if she had just seen a couple of baby teeth. Their 'awwww's where almost sharp enough to break the windows and they all looked about to faint.

"What?" North asked and he tried to look at Jack's face, but he managed to escape from his hug and turn away his face.

"I'm not!" he said but Tooth's reaction had been so funny he started laughing.

"C'mon Jack I want to see!" said North as he tried to grab him. Jack kept laughing while trying to convince North that no, he was not blushing, until he was sure his face had lost any trace of pink and looked at North to prove him he had lost.

"Aw" North pouted. Jack laughed. Victory, but he would have to be more carefully from now on.

Sandy flew over to him to point at the frost on his hoodie. He had stayed silent through the whole blushing things as he had already seen Jack like that a couple of years ago, and he had kept it a secret. He was actually a little bit disappointed Tooth had got to it too, but he was also happy as they would be able to tease Jack about it! He had been longing to take him a picture for almost a year now and he would need help!

"Oh, well it happens when you have my body temperature" he chuckled in relief. Thank Mim Sandy had change the subject. Tooth flinched at that.

"That's interesting! What is your body temperature then?"

"It should be the one of a frozen human I guess" he shrugged. But before Tooth or Sandy could say anything (besides their horrified looks), Bunny showed up.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! this arc will have two or three more episodes! Bye!**

**Oh right! Disclaimer! No i don't own Rise of the guardians TT TT ! As if people didn't know that already!**


	20. Epic Tic-tac-toe !

**Wow ! Chapter 20 ! Can you believe it !? And it's all thanks to you guys ! If it wasn't for your review and follows and favourites i woldn't have had the guts to write any of this ! So thank you so much !**

**sugarat : hehehe don't worry, you'll see it soon!**

**Sheeijan : yeah right? hahaha**

**Xion5 : hahaha don't worry, just as i wrote above, it'll be soon.**

**jasdevi's secret sissy : aw, thank you !**

**Anyway i hope you like this, just a randoom thing before the second part of red hoodie, and then... (evil smile)**

* * *

Jack sighed.

He had his arms resting on the table. North had been talking about elves and yetis and presents for over an hour now and he was _bored_.

He sighed. He looked to his left. Tooth was listening to him, amazingly so. The he looked at his right and saw Bunny. He had a grumpy expression while holding his head with his fist. Next to him Sandy was outright sleeping. He sighed again. His head was resting on his folded arms on the table. He looked at his fingers as he started to frost some images against the wood. The sound of frost making its way through the surface of thing was like music to his ears.

He made a figure of Sandy with lots of Z's above his head. He then made an image of North and giggled amazed as he discovered he was able to make the figure move as if North was dancing on the surface of the table.

This should be fun.

…

Bunny sighed.

He had his elbow resting on the table, supporting his head with his paw. North had been talking about yetis and elves and present for what seemed like eternity. Maybe it got more to him because he wasn't a Christmas fan, but he was pretty sure the others were feeling as bored as him. He looked to his right. Sandy was sleeping. Great. If he was to fell asleep while listening to North he would never hear the end of it. He knew. Last time North hadn't stop mentioning almost a century.

He looked to his right. Frostbite had his head resting on his arms. Now he was bored. Bunny had to swallow a chuckle. Okay maybe he wasn't the one suffering the most. Next to Jack, Tooth was leaning forward listening to North. Wow. She deserved a prize or something.

He sighed again and glanced at Jack. Jack was the guardian of fun for Mim's sake! He had to put up with the kid's pranks and mischief and now the first time he actually though having the guardian of fun sitting next to you could be of some use, it turned out it apparently wasn't. He huffed and looked at Sandy. Maybe if he let himself sleep he could blame Sandy later…

Then he caught it. A sound after all those years he had become very familiar with. Frosting. He turned to his left. Jack was drawing a little Sandy with sleeping Z's above the head. Bunny elbowed him. That was not fair. If he had to step up with North's talking so did Frostbite.

But Jack didn't notice him. Instead he drew an image of North. Bunny was about to hit him with his leg when he saw the little figure starting to move and Jack hid a chuckle.

That was awesome. He remembered the time Jack had made those bunnies from the frost on the windows, but this was pretty cool too.

He elbowed Jack again, harder this time and Jack almost jumped. He looked as if Bunny was about to scold him, which he had been about to do a minute before. Anyway, Bunny looked at him with a face full of curiosity and amazement.

'How did you do that?' he mouthed. Jack gave him a mischievous look. He made some googies and they started to move as if walking. Bunny had to put his paws against his mouth not to laugh out loud. That was awesome and so adorable, mate!

…

Jack almost yelped as he was hit on his side. Oh, busted.

He was ready for the scolding but instead he gained an amazed look from Bunny who mouthed to ask how he had done it. Jack felt a smile on his face. Now this should be fun. He made some googies and made the walk. He was so happy he had learned about the things he could do with frost!

He smiled when Bunny giggled. Then he made a hopping Kangaroo and Bunny elbowed him and Jack had to swallow his chuckles. Bunny frowned and looked at North. Jack bit his bottom lip with a smile and elbowed Bunny.

…

Bunny frowned, but not because of the drawing but because he didn't have a way to respond. Even if he had had a pen to draw Jack an answer to his very offensive drawing, there was no way he would draw on North's table!

Then, he felt something pushing him by the side. He turned around to see Jack elbowing him and pointing to the table. There, next to the others frost images; he could see a frosted game of noughts and crosses.

Jack made a cross on the middle. Bunny sighed but pointed to the left corner of the drawing with his finger and Jack drew a circle. Jack drew a cross on the left corner at the bottom.

Anyway, it was a tie, so they kept playing while grumping and laughing as quietly as they could.

After an hour they had played almost 28 games, they were on the 29th. Tie.

Better 31 of 60?

So they kept playing.

…

Phil was serving some snack on the table as North kept talking. He had noticed Jack's and Bunny's game two hours ago. He expected that from Jack, but Bunny?

"Hah!"

Suddenly Bunny jumped from his seat and stood up, hand on the air, laughing as if his life depended on that.

"In your face, Icicle!" He yelled before realizing what he had done. The other guardians stared at him with wide eyes for a minute before Jack fell to the floor laughing so hard he wasn't able to breathe.

Bunny looked at the others feeling as a tiny Pooka, paws in front of him and ears pressed against his head and a nervous laugh.

"Eh, sorry, mate…" and Jack kept laughing on the floor.

"Th-that was awesome!" Jack managed to say.

"Shut up!" Bunny growled. The others were still in shock.

"What happens?" asked North. He had been talking and then Bunny had jumped out of nowhere!

Tooth looked form Jack to Bunny who where now staring at each other as if making the other say it.

Sandy, by the other hand, had had the scare of his life. From music and flying ships he was suddenly thrown to a place with screaming rabbits and kids rolling on the floor with white hair which only old people were supposed to have. Then he looked at the table and to tired to even laughed he let his head drop against the it.

Bunny shot a deadly glare at Jack and he stood up still giggling.

"Nothing, we're sorry…" he said. Then Tooth looked at the table. It was full with frost-made drawings. How could she have not noticed?! There were around sixty games of Tic-tac-toe!

"You were playing?" she asked. North looked at them. Bunny prepared for being yelled at. He had been playing while North was talking after all, and if North or any of them had started doing that while he was the one talking he would have been very angry.

North looked at his table and saw all the games.

"I'm sorry North, but I can take the frost away!" he hurried as North stared at the drawings.

"Wait!" North laughed as he started to understand "Did Bunny win?!"

Jack pouted and Bunny smirked.

"Yep!" Bunny said.

"How?" asked Tooth "You suck at that game" and Jack and North started to laugh.

"Hey, that's not true!"

"Oh Bunny but you shouldn't be able to win Jack!" North laughed. Jack gave a mischievous look to North who winked in response.

"What? I just did mate!"

"Ah, beginners luck!" North chuckled and Jack laughed. Tooth looked at them with worry by trying not to giggle.

…

Sandy woke up an hour later and found the others fast asleep. The table was full of papers with tic-tac-toe games drawn on them and the three guardians with pens on their hands…

'Huh' he thought.

* * *

**Ta-da ! An applause for all of you, as i owe this fanfic to you ! So keep reading and reviewing cause it makes my life happier !**


	21. Green Hoodie

**Okay, i suppose you know which chapter is followed is followed by this one!**

**Sheeijan : oh my gosh! i'm so happy you thought it was funny ! yess!**

**RisingStar313 : oh i'm so happy it does !**

**Thank you guys for such quick reviews XD**

* * *

Tooth and Sandy were still in shock when Jack started to laugh.

"Nice fur Cottontail!" he said. Bunny's grayish fur had now the slightest tone of yellow and blue.

"Yeah, well, have ya look at your hair, ma-?" and he froze. His head tilted to a side with confusion on his face "What are ya wearing?" he asked slowly.

North's happy face lit up when he heard Bunny's question.

"Oh, the yetis gave it to for Christmas, and my clothes were all tainted with paint so…"

"Yes, Bunny, look! We match!" but this time Jack hadn't been caught by surprise so he laughed gleefully without blushing. Sandy and Tooth giggled again.

"Cool huh?" Jack asked. But Bunny frowned. He had only seen Jack wearing his blue hoodie, although if he really thought about, he was pretty sure he had once seen him in brown clothes, although he wasn't sure.

"I guess so, but… why is it read? It's way too Christmassy" and North huffed.

"I think it looks good on him" said Tooth and Sandy nodded.

"Yeah but… why does North gets to have a match with Frostbite? He should also have a hoodie that matched Easter!" he argued and pointed at Jack before gulping as he realized what he had said.

Tooth looked at the Pooka with an 'aww' face while Sandy, after getting hold of his surprise raised a hand and pointed to himself. I North got to match with Jack he wanted to match with him too.

North grabbed Jack in a hug and held him away from the others.

"No! Jack likes Christmas! Only we match!" he said with a defensive face "Right Jack?"

And they all looked at Jack.

Jack's eyes were wide in disbelief. Had Bunny really said that? Had North just said that? Had Sandy just thought that? Were they really… fighting for who got to match with him?...

And Jack laughed.

Because he needed to laugh before tears began to fell. Because he needed to laugh to convince himself that he wasn't just dreaming. Because he needed to laugh not to cry because of the intense pain on his chest, a good king of pain, a 'God I love you guys so much that my heart is gonna explode' kind of pain. And because he needed to laugh in case this wasn't real, so he enjoyed this beautiful fantasy as much as he could before waking up.

And most importantly, Jack laughed because he was happy. He was so, so happy…

…

"Ha that's better!" Bunny said as Phil showed them a green hoodie. North pouted before laughing and saying it was good. It was still clothes after all and as the more Jack had, the better.

"Wait!" North said "Okay, you have green hoodie, but!" he said to Bunny "Jack has wear blue hoodie for years so that means he wears red hoodie for years before he uses yours!" and he crossed his arm in triumph.

"Wha? That's not fair!"

Jack laughed at that. His blue hoodie was his Blue Hoodie, so they had to be nuts if they thought he wouldn't put it on again once it was washed.

* * *

**Okay! here's a game, guess you can decipher the next chapter's name?**

**Review ! **


	22. Yellow Hoodie

**Ha! I'm on fire tonight ! I'll be finishing this arc today ! **

**sugarat : hehe thanks i guess ! :D**

**Xion5 : awwww! i could so kiss you right now! thank you! You don't know how much it means to me that you think that! (sniff) ! So i'll tell you a little secret in exchange! It will be at the end of this chapter so read it!**

**PS : i'm sorry it's so short!**

* * *

Jack was tired and felt bad for the yetis. They had been working on new hoodies for him. But for Jack's surprise they seemed to enjoy it. What was he? A doll?

And he laughed at the thought even though it offended him quite a bit. But it was quite amusing how the others had reacted to the whole thing.

Jack stayed in his new outfit for two weeks that he expend at the Pole (it was spring so it didn't matter) and every single time he looked at North or talked to him or said hi, well, every time he was around really. North would look at him with a mischievous look and say in a low voice "We match!" full of excitement making him laugh and roll his eyes. North then was… cute. Like a big little kid…?

Bunny had stopped making a fuss about it as soon as Jack told them he would go back to his blue hoodie once it was ready and North had pouted. Then the yetis had made him yellow hoodie (Sandy's request) and Bunny and North had started fighting with him for making him a hoodie when he already had theirs. Sandy had showed them his tongue and turned around his head with indignation and a silent 'hmf'.

He was in the living room taking a nap with his egg and Baby Tooth, when Tooth entered the room.

"Jack! Look!"

"Tooth? Oh, not you too" he said. On Tooth's hands was a purple hoodie. Then North had appeared.

"Tooth! How could you?" he asked. Hurt in his eyes.

"I want him to use my hoodie too!" she said.

"Wha'?" appeared Bunny "Hey, once he takes off North's he's wearing mine!"

Jack faced palmed and glared at Phil who was standing by the door trying not to laugh.

'You're dead!' mouthed Jack and Phil shrugged with a yetish 'oops' and left the room. Jack sighed amused.

"Guys" Sandy was starting to throw elves at them to make them now he was also discussing "Hey" Now Bunny had grabbed one elf ready to copy Sandy "Guys!"

They stopped.

"Look, stop fighting okay? I can wear them all" Jeez they were immortal, Jack had plenty of time to wear them all.

The others looked embarrassed and looked to the ground.

"Yeah, you're right" said Tooth and Jack laughed.

"Cool, I'm actually scolding the big four!" And North laughed.

"What?! You scolding us?!" said Bunny with a pissed off look. Jack laughed again and flew to a window. It was spring but the Andes still needed snow down south "Just don't kill each other while I'm gone! It wouldn't be fun if can't participate!"

The others waited until Jack was gone before beginning the discussion again.

* * *

**Okay... Xion5, here's some spoilers for you... Epic battle + tragedy occurs = memories XD (which i'm still trying to decide if it'll be a sequel or just a very long arc!)**

**Bye!**


	23. Purple Hoodie

**Hahaha okay here's the last one! And remember, the next one was an evil smile ! Anyway, i'll keep writting but you'll have to wait for updates! i'been updating a lot lately so no buts! **

**Sheeijan : hahahha ! Jack says he likes that !**

**sugarat : muajajaja ! then you'll have to keep reading and reviewing! (the world will be mine!) WOW I owe you a snowflake! I was sure i had written Tooth's but the i read your review i was like what? and the i read it and i was like shoot! hehehe so thanks!**

**Yeah heehe anyway, i know i've been making a lot of funny things but soon... very soon, there'll be drama ! But the funny things will not end either, so keep reading and find out ;)**

**Also ! I love writting about all the guardians but i don't have many ideas with Jamie and the other kids! Honestly, i don't ind them that much (i mean to write drabbles about them) but i know is a very important thing for Jack so it has to be here! Any suggestion?**

**Here we go :)**

* * *

"North, do you know if the yetis have my hoodie ready?" Jack asked for the fourth time that morning. They were all sitting in the living room.

"No, but don't worry, I tell you as soon as it is ready"

"Okay" he shrugged.

North smiled evilly. What Jack didn't know was that his hoodie had been washed a week ago even though the yetis had told him it wasn't.

Bunny smiled evilly. What North didn't know was that his beautiful red hoodie (well, Jack's) was about to get very, oh, very dirty.

Tooth smiled evilly. What Bunny didn't know was that her fairies were already working on the 'no one knows where the green hoodie went' mission.

Sandy smiled evilly. What Tooth didn't know was that all the other hoodies, except the yellow one of course, were about to get lost.

Jack sighed. Not evilly that is. As he could very well tell what the others were thinking. Tey could at least pretend, but c'mmon, they looked like those devil on the cartoons (Jamie had shown them to him) that were always rubbing their hands or saying 'Excellent'. He laughed. Mental picture.

Suddenly, Phil called him from the door. He got up and flew over to him, the others giving suspicious looks to each other wondering if the yetis had been blackmailed by one of them.

Jack followed Phil to his own room.

"What is it?" he asked him. The yeti entered the cold (very cold) room and opened the closet. There were five hoodies hanging there. Green, Yellow, Purple, Blue (thank Mim) and White. There were also four pair of three quarter pants: jeans, his old ones, black sports ones and brown ones (just like his old ones but, you know, not so old).

Jack smiled at him warmly and hugged him.

"Thanks Phil! It's awesome! Really!" he laughed as he touched the hoodies. The white one was particularly soft to the touch. He put it on. Wow. It was it was like being nuzzled by the Wind. He kept it on and hung the Red one.

Phil said something in a happy way. He was so glad Jack had liked them.

"Tell thank you to others for me as well" Jack smiled staring at his White hoodie "How did you get the hoodies from the hoodie monsters down there?" he smirked. And Phil shrugged with an innocent look. A magician never reveals his tricks after all!

…

The others turned to Jack as he flew into the room. He was wearing a white hoodie. Where had he taken that from?! They were about to talk to him when Jack raised his hand and sighed to shush them.

After long, very long talk, it had finally been settled. Jack would keep his blue hoodie and would use the others for two months each year. He would wear North's on December and January, and then he would wear Tooth's on February and March, Bunny's on April and May, then Sandy's during August and September and then North's again. He decided to wear the white one on his own terms.

The others looked at each other, pouts on their faces.

"Fine"

* * *

**Oh my gosh this is so short! i feel ashame! I dont like short chapters! Sorry ! But i thinks this was the best way right? Anyhow, next chapter will be longer ! I won't be updating for a weak or two, so review if you want you're chapters soon! ;)**


	24. Easter is over

**READ ME !**

**Hi!**

**First, you know i always answer my reviews here but it turns out some of your reviews are for chapter 10 or smthing, but i answer you on chapter 23! I'm so sorry! but please remember I'll always answer you! Even if you don't realize it because you haven't got to the last chapter yet! **

**Remember that i love you all guys ! So always check my comments to see my answer to your reviews! I'll always at least say thanks! :D**

**So i actually saved this a with the idea of updating in a few days as a punishment for writting it instead of studing! I was all nooo i wanna update and it had only been a week since my last chapter and i was like I'm such a crybaby! So anyway, horrible tests lately and horrible weekend i expent throwing up my lungs! But now i got it all written and... well... i ended up updating it now... i feel ashame of myself... sniff...**

**jasdevi's secret sissy : i don't know if you read it when i corrected the last chapter so i say it again! Than you so much! i'm sorry i made such a stupid mistake! **

**alisha arlexa : oh! thank you so much! you're so sweet! Gracias! No sabes lo que eso significa para mi! muchas gracias espero que este y los siguientes capitulos te gusten!**

**Blooliar : yeah right?**

**Meercatwhisperer112 : Thanks for all the reviews! i love you ! Oh my i 'm so happy you liked the ´ohhhh´ part ! i really wanted people to laugh with that!**

**Guest : i know !**

**SuperReader : oh believe me! he's in fact super smart! just wait i'll definelety writting yor idea ;)**

**Twix : hey that sound great! i'll be trying to write it soon!**

**Second of all and very important!**

**I told you guys that important things (plus evil smiles) would come next, but i've been thinking about it and it turns ot i have two options:**

**To write full drama right now, or explain everything before it so it turns out to be EPIC super long arc AND maybe a sequel! plus the little cute stories of course! that's what all of this is about! **

**So please tell me what you think (i'm leaning towards the second 3 )**

**Well...**

* * *

"_Bunny!"_

"_Hi there, little anckle-bitta'!"_

"_Bunny, hi!"_

"_Hi, Jamie, how's it been?"_

"_Cool! Hey, do you know where Jack is? He was supposed to look for the eggs with us!"_

"Wait! So you're telling me that Jack not only gave you a day without snow but he gave away a day with his first believers too?" And Bunny had to gulp. He felt so guilty right now.

"Yeah…" he sighed "I told the kids we were having some problems with belief so we needed sunny day for moms to let their kids go outside ta look for the eggs. I told them it was on me and that Jack said he would see them tomorrow. I gave them some extra eggs for the trouble though" he grinned.

…

Jack and Sandy were above China. Sandy was making dreams using Jack's ideas which were mostly snow related.

"Hey" he laughed "You know how it would be like with the others?" and Sandy gulped. Yeah, Jack wasn't that bad. Jack laughed at that and started giving him lots of new ideas for dreams. The snow thing had just been to tease him although he new Jack loved it. So he had gave children lots of dreams related to snow so the next day Jack could play with them and give them lots of fun. He was its Guardian.

Sandy was completely amazed by Jack's ideas. His thoughts were always happy and warm. He had thought about smiley polar bears, about foxes playing hide and seek with the kids, about whales swimming on the space, dolphins, lots of dolphins!, about ninja fights between candies and vegetables, about grannies dancing modern music with their grandchildren… it went on and on!

Sandy had had such a great time making dreams, and he loved to make them, so that was saying a lot! He had laughed so hard while doing his job!

Once they were done, he had made some symbols above his head.

"You wanna know about the others?" asked Jack when he saw the little leaf and sun above the little man's head. Sandy nodded with a smile and Jack laughed "All right…"

…

Bunny had told Lily everything about the Pitch's thing and how Jack had become a guardian. She had laughed so hard when he had told him he had thought the groundhog wouldn't be that bad after realizing that Jack was the one meant to be the new guardian.

"Oh, Bees! Glen as a guardian would be like… like… " she wondered in laugher.

"Like Frost as a guardian?" Bunny suggested with a raised eyebrow. Lily looked at him with wide eyes but without hesitation and with a smile.

"Oh no, even if we were all pretty surprised to hear a seasonal had been chosen to become a guardian, if any of us were supposed to be a guardian that would have to be Jack" she stated.

That comment had caught Bunny by surprise. Frost? Really? He meant, sure the kid had proven himself and all. He was in fact a good guardian, but he would have never considered him as an option at the beginning.

"What?" he was finally able to say "Frostbite?"

"Yeah" said Lily with a calm voice.

"Why?"

"Because" she laughed "He's Jack, Bunny" and Bunny looked at her with wide eyes waiting for her to elaborate on that. She sighed "Bunny, there's a reason why no one would expect a seasonal to become a guardian. You may know a lot about us, more than most spirits do at least" and Bunny nodded "But there are a lot of things spirits don't know about what we are. Our jobs are far more complicated than you would ever imagine. Most spirits care about kids, we on the other hand are not supposed to care" she finished.

"What do ya mean?"

"Our season are for us what children are for you. Our seasons are a part of us and they're our only responsibility" she explained and Bunny remained silent "We're not supposed to care, Bunny"

…

"Well, there's Sunny" he said "you know, the Spirit of Summer. He's pretty cool… well" he laughed "not really" and Sandy looked at him with scolding eyes and Jack laughed again "Anyway, he's younger than me actually, for like eighty years give or take, but I didn't get to meet him until… ten years after that I think" he shrugged "We hit it on pretty well from the start!"

Sandy nodded with a smile and told him to go on.

"And then, there's Leavy, she's the Spirit of Autumn. She's the one I've gotten to spend most time with. She's fun to be around but she's pretty grumpy!" he said with a smirk "Before the meeting I hadn't seen her for two decades or so. Sunny I had seen a good sixty years before and Lily around forty years before"

Sandy looked at him with a confused expression and sad eyes. How come he hadn't seen them for so long? Had they got into a fight?

Jack laughed at that and sent Sandy a mischievous look.

"No! We just don't see each other that often" a raised eyebrow from Sandy "We are not supposed to" he shrugged "we're seasonal, we have to stay away from each other to keep everything in balance ad not to clash into one another"

And Sandy nodded, but for the rest of the night he wouldn't stop thinking about that. He felt so sad. He had seen Jack talking to Lily so happily. He had thought he hadn't been alone all those years, but then it turns out that the people he liked wouldn't be able to be with him. Because of his _nature_.

Three hundred years was a long time. Not being able to be seen for that long. Jack must have felt so alone. And Jack was so meant to be with people.

"Hey, it's okay" smirked Jack, he had noticed Sandy's reaction "It's a good thing really! They might be nice but seeing them all the time would drive me nuts!"

And Sandy couldn't help it to smile again.

…

"Jack! Sandy! Good!" laughed North. Jack and Sandy entered to the workshop through one of the window while laughing. Jack had showed Sandy how to be lead by the Wind. Wind liked Sandy.

North, Tooth and Bunny were sitting in the living room.

"Well hello, Cottontail, how did Easter go?" laughed Jack as he sat on a couch next to Sandy.

"It turned out just fine" he smirked and North rolled his eyes "Nah mate it went perfect! I told Jamie why you weren't there though, gave him extra googies an' all"

"Really? Cool!" he laughed.

"Yeah, anyway, thanks for the giving me a day mate, here ya go" and he plunged himself forward to give Jack some chocolate eggs. Jack stared at the eggs and then back at Bunny with an open mouth "Happy Easter, Frostbite"

"Wow! Bunny thanks! Sandy look!" and then Bunny smirked at how childish Jack sounded. North pouted.

"Ah! Bunny! No chocolate for us?" he said.

"Nah, mate, everything is with the kids now, if I hadn't saved those from the start I wouldn't have any"

"You can have some" laughed Jack while he handed some to Sandy. North's face lit up and was about to walk towards Jack before Bunny and Tooth stopped him.

"Jack! Don't give him ideas! North those are Jack's!" cried Bunny.

"No! It's bad enough for Bunny to be killing Jack's beautiful teeth, but it's a present, you on the other hand already eat too much candy!" cried Tooth.

Jack laughed and Sandy looked at Bunny with a mouthful and a guilty face.

"It's okay Bunny!" but he held his chocolates back for the others to sit down. Bunny huffed and North put a cookie on his mouth with a daring look very aware of Tooth furious expression "So did you run into Lily? She's always in Australia this time of year"

"Yeah, little Freckle scolded me for asking you a day" Bunny huffed and Jack sent him a mischievous look.

"Is that so?" and Sandy was trying not to laugh at Jack's tone. Tooth and North were still on their quiet epic battle.

"Yeah" Bunny huffed "I didn't know you had to trade a day though"

"Yeah well, it's dangerous not to do so, you know, it makes blizzards bigger!" and Bunny was about to ask when Jack interrupted him "Wait! Freckle?! You call her Freckle?!" and Jack was laughing so hard he almost dropped the few chocolate he had left "I'm so teasing her next time I see her!"

Bunny then thought about asking Jack what was with them and nicknames. Lily had been pretty weird when he had told her how he called Jack. But Jack was still laughing and Sandy was starting to tell Bunny about his day with Jack. So just like that he realized he hadn't expected Sandy to be with Jack when they visited Lily, so he listened to him instead of asking Jack more things. He could ask another day after all.

But that didn't mean he would forget his little talk with Lily, nor the things she had told him about Jack being a guardian. But then again, that didn't mean he wouldn't regret not talking about it sooner in the future.

* * *

**So that was it ! Hope you liked! I have at least 10 more ideas i'm already working on XD so just you wait!**


	25. Hurricane

**Wow! This one is harsh! I know you all like my cute little stories and i hadn't done any truly sad ones so far, so i don't know what your reactions to this one are going to be like! I was just hit by inspiration (apparently it only happens when i have to study!) and i needed to update!**

**In case you don't like it please know that i won't stop making my normal drabbles!**

**Caithlinn13 : Thank you so much! how sweet! oh don't worry and thanks for noticing that little hint! You'll be learning why very soon !**

**Sheeijan : Yeah and you haven't read anything yet! keep in acount Sandy is the only one who knows about Jack not being able to see the others yet! The rest of the guardians still have to learn that! (especially Bunny! and North!)**

**Xion5 : hahaha cool ! i'm working on it ;) just wait, this chapter is kind of a heads up though **

**jasdevi's secret sissy : hahahahaha i know!**

**TheFadingLight : hahaha thanks ! oh no cavities! Tooth's gonna punch you or something ! hope you keep reading XD ! By the way your image i so feel like a sir-like, it's awesome !**

**Disclaimer: no... i do not own the movie okay?! now if you excuse me i'm gonna go cry myself to sleep for not owning it...**

**So... here we go:**

* * *

Jack had been making snow down south, but nowadays heat waves would make their way to his territory from time to time just as winter would sometimes cross the line too. It wasn't Sunny's fault anyway, he tried to control it the best he could just as he did. Weather was a mess with global warming after all, and hurricanes and tornados were out of control.

They would always try to prevent them, but all they could do was to make sure they didn't last too long. Hurricanes and tornados affected them as well, so it wasn't something they liked to do that often. But this time…

This time they both had sensed it. Miami. A hurricane. An awful hurricane. Probably the biggest one in decades.

Sunny had tried to block it along with Jack, and they had ended up bumping into one another. Jack was in Sunny's territory anyway, but during hurricanes that wouldn't matter. Wind was what mattered.

They both tried to separate the wind and its temperature, but it was too big already. So Jack had given up on that in order to go help the people. Sunny tried to handle the heat for the hurricane to calm down a little, but the wind was too strong and even though it tried to help them, the hurricane was too strong and would affect Wind too.

Jack flew towards the city trying to help the kids and the parents. Wind and he would fly around trying to clean the way for people to run and not to be hit by flying pieces of debris. But that didn't mean he was safe from them.

Anyway, he was now lying on a beach. It was pretty cold, but for him it was starting to get warmer. He didn't know were Sunny was, although he was probably as in a bad shape as him. Luckily they had been able to tell Maeve and Lily to help the people instead of helping them. Otherwise they would have ended up hurt, probably even more than them.

He was hot. He had burns all over his body. He couldn't move. And he didn't know where his staff was. That had been the moment he had fallen and ended up in the beach. Apparently. Although he was sure he had tried to keep it on his grip. Where was it anyway? He wanted his staff. He was hurt and dizzy and warm and he wanted his staff. He tried to open his eyes. Truth be told he hadn't realize they were closed.

He was lying on his back so he got to his left side. He looked around dizzily and saw his staff a few feet away. He dragged himself towards it and found it folded. It hadn't broken yet, but it was about to. And for his surprise, that hurt more than if it had been completely broken. It didn't hurt as hard, but it was like a long pain, as if he was slowly suffocating or something. He felt a wave of pain while looking at it. He was about to grab it when his body collapsed. The world spun and he felt like throwing up. He clenched his eyes until the world was back in its place. But he could no longer move. He just laid there on his right side with his left arm stretched towards his staff without getting far enough to touch it.

And his world turned black.

…

The guardians were very aware of the hurricane. People were already referring to it as one of the strongest hurricanes ever seen. They were worried about the kids of course, and the people. But they were also very worried about Jack.

They had once before blamed Jack for a blizzard and they had now been learning a lot about seasonal's job. So they knew better now. Jack had told them those things would always happen when seasons collided. Of course they knew that, but what they didn't know is that it meant Jack would usually be there.

They headed towards North's but Jack hadn't showed up. He would obviously be busy if something like that had happened, right?

But then the yetis had started to ask North if Jack was there yet. As winter beasts they felt something was wrong, just like North belly was trying tell them. But they couldn't do anything anyway. Not until the hurricane calmed down a little.

They had stayed quiet that whole time. North had an angry look, his cheek resting on his fist. Sandy was sitting on a couch moving his feet up and down with a pout. Tooth was hovering around. Bunny was mad.

They were waiting to hear the hurricane had lost intensity or something, but all they could see through the TV screen were pictures of broken homes and crying people.

And then, just like that, Maeve had been brought in by a yeti. He was holding her on his arm to protect and to warm her up a little. She was angry and shivering. She had gotten lost on her way to there.

"Fall! What brings you here? We heard about hurricane!" said North.

"Yes! You have to go there! Sunny and Jack are hurt!"

Bunny didn't wait for an explanation or for a reply from his fellow guardians. As soon as he heard Jack's name and the word 'hurt' in the same sentence he was rushing through his tunnel to Miami.

The hurricane had been awful. Lots of people had died and thousands of families were missing some of their members. However, people had already started helping the injured and looking for missing habitants.

Bunny made his way through the disaster while hearing cries and pleads. But Bunny heard some humans talking about missing children and stopped in tracks.

"How many?"

"We know for a fact there're at least 25 kids missing, but thank God we've already found twelve of them. They were all under well held shelters of debris! They were very lucky. Doctors are treating them over there. Just a few bruises and cuts, they were all wet and cold though, some cases of hypothermia, but nothing bad"

"Wow… Thank God…" said the woman.

'Thank Frostbite' Bunny though, a smile on his face. That one had been Jack for sure.

He kept looking for his scent but it was almost impossible to do so. The smell of wood, trees, rain, sea, everything kept getting on his way not to give him a chance to find Jack. He felt the temperature raising. No way could Jack be there. But just as he was about to turn away, Wind hit him as a wave and kept pushing him towards the warm beach. He knew better now, so he let it guide him.

He was still thinking Jack couldn't be there. But yet he was. Far away in the sand, Jack was lying on his side next to his staff. Bunny hurried over to him.

As he run towards him, Bunny was able to hear Jack's breathing before getting to him and it sounded as he was having a hard time doing so. There were a lot of broken pieces of wood lying all around him. Had Jack ended up there the same way?

And then he smelled it. He cursed himself for not noticing it sooner. The scents are all mixed up: wet wood, wet food, mud… but this blood's smell hit him as a wave. It was awful, it was near, it was a lot, it was… Jack's.

Bunny kept running toward him frighten by what he might find. And then…

"Jack!" Bunny breathed in a murmur to himself trying to believe what he had just seen.

Jack was on his side, lots of bruises, cuts and horrible burn marks, but there, on his left side all the way through him one edge popping out of his belly and the other off his back, was a sharp blood-stained piece of wood. Bunny looked at Jack. His eyes were shut and he was definitely having a hard time breathing. Duh. He looked at his belly once again. This wasn't good.

"Jack, Jack! Frostbite, wake up!" he said while rolling him over. Jack's eyes flew open at the sudden movement and gasped due to the pain.

"Huh…? B-Bunny?" he said dizzily, eyes unfocused.

"Yeah, don't worry Frosty everything's okay, ah'm getting ya outta here!" he said trying to calm more himself than jack. However he was glad to see Jack frowning at the nickname. Suddenly Jack seemed to jolt awake.

"Bunny! The kids! You-you gotta go help them! -trapped-wsn't-a lotavthem-" he started gasping for air. Bunny held him on his arm for the wooden stick no to be touched by the ground.

"Hey, slow down will ya? The kids are alright, North and the others are on it" Jack sighed, not being able to catch a little nagging voice at the back of his head telling him how odd it was for Bunny to be here instead of being with the kids and not Tooth or Sandy. Not that they weren't needed, but Bunny was definitely the most suitable one for saving kids trapped under tons of building remains.

"Wait! My staff!" He suddenly said, wincing at the movement.

"yo-your what?" Bunny blinked while helping Jack to stay still.

"My staff" he said. His eyes looking right at Bunny's with a serious stare that made Bunny even look for it.

"umm" he moved his head "don't worry is right over there" he pointed behind him with a nod of his head "so stay still!"

"No, I need it" but he didn't dare to move this time.

"Jack, yer stick isn't goin' anywhere, but I need to tr-"

"No… bunny I need to fix it" he pleaded. Bunny stared at Jack for a moment. What was the big deal with the bloody staff anyway? Sure little Frostbite cared a little too much about it, and sure he needed it to fly, maybe to freeze the elves, he didn't know, but he definitely didn't need it right now. But Jack's eyes were pleading with such… could that be fear? How could he be scared about that and not about the bloody plank popping out of his guts?! Which by the way he apparently hadn't even noticed yet!

Bunny sighed and looked at the staff. It was lying there but it wasn't broken.

"Don't worry kid it isn't broken" he shrugged, only then noticing the blush on Jack's face. Jack suddenly flinched while being hit by a wave of pain.

"Yes it is, please?" Bunny was panicking now; every time Jack winced more blood would pour out of his left side. He had to get him out of there, so as long as he could get Jack to calm down and stay still!

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'll get it for ya, just calm down okay?" he said while placing jack on his good sight and trying to make the kid forget about the pain.

Bunny only had to take three Pooka steps to grab the stick, which was in fact a little bend over. He just took it and turned to Jack, without any kindness toward the piece of wood, which made a sound and sort of cracked a little.

"Agh, put it down, put it down!" Jack screamed as soon as Bunny heard the little crack. Bunny was about to run towards him but stopped to put down the staff with more than a little surprise. Jack was clutching his stomach with a pained expression.

"What? What?" Bunny asked.

"Just…be careful" he gasped. Bunny had no clue of what to do, but it seemed the pain had stopped. He bend down and grab the staff at which Jack held his breath and tried to breath evenly. Bunny looked at the stick and then at Jack. He took the staff between both his paws to hold it tightly. But the staff cracked a little against the pressure and Jack jolted in pain again. Bunny looked at him shocked.

"What the…?"

…

North had ordered the yetis to have the slight as soon as he had heard about the hurricane so when it cleared up a little they could go find Jack. So when they heard about him being hurt, he and other two yetis (Phil and Ron) left the pole in a matter of seconds. Tooth had gone flying along with Baby Tooth and Sandy had made a sand-plane.

Phil had grabbed some first aid kit and jumped into the sleight along with Ron. They had to go help Jack and the kids. They only hoped it wouldn't as bad as they thought, and they had the feeling it would be awful.

Tooth was having a very hard time flying and she ended up sitting on Sandy's airplane, both hurrying through Miami's sky against the strong currents of air. North was now looking for Jack or Bunny but all he could see was the remains of thousands of houses. And it hurt.

…

Bunny hurried toward Jack with a hop. He was done with stupid sticks while Frostbite winced in pain. He left the staff next to him and placed his paws against both injuries while Jack laid on the sand now completely covered in blood. Jack was now quite grabbing his staff with both hands as if a lifeline, his eyelids growing heavier. When Bunny pressed his wounds he screamed.

"Shh, easy mate, just…" he saw Jacks eyes going dimmer "just stay awake, I gave ya yer stick so help me out here"

"Is not a stick" Jack frowned dizzily, a bit of a smirk on his face. Bunny sighed at that with relief.

"Now, while we're on it, what was that all about, if didn't know better I would dare say you yelped every time tha' thing made a noise" he said.

Jack glared at him for a second.

"It hurts" he mumbled.

"Yeah I know, but I gotta stop the blood fro-"

"No… the staff… it hurts" Jack breathed. Okay he was really dizzy now "it hurts when it… breaks"

Bunny looked at him with wide eye. Too much information, too many emotions, too many things making sense and too many not doing so.

Okay, worry number one, Jack was about to pass out.

Worry number two, it was freaking him out.

Worry number three… the bloody what about the stick?!

Now… explanations:

Worry number one. Jack was about to pass out any moment now, his eyes were barely open and the only thing he did now was to mumble things. Bunny looked at him for a while. That was the first thing to do.

"O-Okay, just … keep takin' ta me, okay? Don't nod off just yet"

"I'm not" he mumbled.

Worry number two then. Bunny was freaking out. Bunny did not freak out. Ever. And especially not when he needed to be concentrated! But… he just couldn't manage to see Jack like that. It was… horrible.

He was covered in his blood and the smell was all around him. He could hear the kid's shallow breathing and it actually hurt, it literally hurt to see him like that. And that gave him quite a surprise. The kid had really grown on him. He felt a warm feeling inside. No! Not time for that!

Suddenly Jack held his breath and stiffened his hand around the staff. But before Bunny could ask why, frost started to spread through the wooden stick and it shone right where it was about to snap. Bunny looked at Jack. He was in no shape to whatever he was doing as it seemed it took quite a lot of energy to do it. He realized: to fix it.

And that takes us to worry number three. He had to fix it. Because it hurt. It's not a stick. It's a staff. Jack screamed when it broke a little. And-

Rage took Bunny by surprise

-and… and Pitch… Pitch had broken it. Pitch. Had. Broken. It. Pitch had manage to get Jack to trade his staff for Baby Tooth. Jack gave Pitch his staff! The staff he didn't even let go while sleeping! And Pitch had broken the staff! Pitch had… okay… heart rate- too much- to many emotions.

He snapped out of it when Jack gasped for air again. Bunny looked at him just as quickly as to see a bright light blue light escaping from his eyes. The staff was now like new. But jack… not so much. His gaze was dim and he was breathing as if he had just run a marathon. He was trembling a little. That was not good. Bunny looked at his paws. Too much blood, way too much blood.

"Jack! Jack stay with me okay?" he demanded but there was no response "Jack!" he yelled and Jack's eyes widened as he looked at him with a frown.

"What…?" he asked. Bunny didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Where the bloody hell were the others?!

"Hey don't leave me here talkin' ta myself!" he said with anger and he was angry. He was angry because they hadn't thought Jack would be affected by the clashing of summer and _Jack's_ bloody season. Angry because the others weren't there yet. Angry because Jack looked awful. And angry because he hadn't feel so much dread since a really, really long time.

But Jack laughed. Jack. Laughed.

"What..? Don't want o-other people… to see you…t-talking as crazy kan-roo?" he asked with a hollow smile. Bunny couldn't believe the kid was teasing him in that moment. And what he really couldn't believe was that he himself was laughing.

"Ah rag off" he smirked "Now, tell me what happened" he needed Jack to stay awake until the others came and helped him with the injury. Jack's eyes wandered to the side trying to remember what had happened.

"I…" he started. Bunny kept his paws around the stick but he couldn't stand not to have another paw to brush the kids face. Jack waved his arm lazily "umm, had… had to" he cleaned his throat "go to Als-ka" he coughed, why on earth had he coughed?! "bt.. Sunnee was there…"-cough- "hurcane…" he started coughing. Bunny almost yelped as a little stream of blood came out of Jack's mouth.

"Hey, hey, easy mate… er, breathe okay?" Jack stopped coughing and whimpered. He was dizzy, he was hot and everything hurt… Bunny's heart almost broke when he heard the teen, so all pride and dignity aside he nuzzled his temple with his nose trying to calm him down while the Wind gently brushed Jack's hair "okay, it's okay" he said while trying to believe it himself.

But he had hope. Always.

Jack relaxed then, but Bunny didn't. Jack wasn't only not cold, he was _warm_! Warm to the touch!

"Shit!" and he heard the sleigh arrive. The others run towards them and stopped in track when they found them. Tooth gasped in horror.

"Sweet Tooth!" She yelled. North was behind her and was only able to whisper Jack's name before turning to Phil and calling for help. Sandy flew over to them as soon as he got through the shock of seeing Jack like that.

"Frostbite, it's okay, the others are here!" he told the kid whose eyelids were almost closed. Jack stared at Bunny for a while as swallowing what he had just heard only to look to his side with a tired and sleepy gaze. The last thing he saw was blurry Sandy looking right at him with a face that for all the world looked full with fear

* * *

**So, what did you think? I really wanted to write this down so is really important for me to know what you thought about it! Please review and tell me ! I'm so nervous! but please tell me if you didn't like it!**

**I'll be updating soon so review!**


	26. Hurricane 2

**Hii ! Thank you all so much for your reviews! By the way, forgot to mention... THIS TAKES A HELL OF WAY INTO THE FUTURE ! i would have written it in the future but you know inspiration. It just comes !**

**I do not own rise of the guardians (sighes with a sob)**

**sugarat : hahaha _this _happens next !**

**jasdevi's secret sissy : hahaha i know !**

**Sheeijan : yeah right?! hehehe you're ike my super translator of hiden ideas XD ! oh and there will be more about the hero thing and Bunny !**

**Xion5 : thank you soooo much ! And congratulations for your story !**

**TheFadingLight : c'mon he will come out fine of this! He's Jack Frost ! hehehe**

**felicityinorlando : Oh my gosh ! Thank yo so much !**

**Caithlinn13 : haahahahaha oh my ! thanks ! hahahaha reading food? awesome hahaha !**

**PrincessRakka : here you go :D**

**Magiccatprincess : hahaha thanks! oh and i love that too so be patient cause there will be more!**

**Guest : for some reason you didn't appear on the properties but only on my mail, why is that? Anyway, ermm, did you try to say i wouldn't make it through the night? (cute face of please don't kill me)**

**So here's part two. By the way i hate putting numbers to chapters by here i didn't have anyother way to put it so... there'll be part three :)**

* * *

Leavy left the pole as soon as the others did. She was done with cold places and getting lost. She wanted to get this over with and get Jack and Sunny to be okay. She landed between some trees at the southern part of Miami.

Lily had Sunny's head resting on her lap. His left arm was bent on a weird angle and he had a horrible bump on his forehead, plus a good deal of bruises and burns (if you could call them that).

"Did you find the Guardians?" Lily asked with worry.

"Yes, they'll take care of Jack, let's get Sunny out of here"

…

Sandy was pretty sure he had never felt so much like screaming ever before. Not like this. Sure, he had wanted to scream at the others and the elves a few (lot of) times before. But never like this. He had flown over to Jack, a hand on the teen's forehead. It was warm. Jack had looked straight at him before his eyes closed in slow motion. Sandy panicked and looked at Bunny with fear in his eyes. That hadn't been him!

Bunny looked at Jack. He was completely out. But before he could even react, Phil opened a portal and took Jack from Bunny's grip before disappearing through it. Bunny could only yelp as Jack was taken away from his arms and before he knew it he was stepping inside the one thing he had swear Mim he would never get close to voluntarily.

The portal was closed the minute Sandy was able to cross it after Phil and Bunny. Ron was worried but he had to stay there to look for the kids. He looked at North. Tooth was still in place and kept looking to North and back to the puddle of blood in the sand.

"Tooth! Let's go!" North yelled before flying away. Tooth flew after him and stood next to him on the sleight while telling him to hurry.

…

Jack flew towards Alaska. It was summer there but he had to make it snow in the mountains. But he had felt the strange currents way before that. So he went to Alaska anyway. He knew they would need to do something about it. Then, the hurricane had started. It was huge.

He flew around along with the Wind trying to easy the currents and the clashing of temperatures. It was hot so he didn't had to worry much about keeping the temperature up. The problem was that the hurricane was already complete and it kept getting bigger. The currents kept pushing him in every direction and Wind was not strong enough to keep him under his wing.

Suddenly, he hit something. And it hurt. It was Sunny.

"Jack!" he screamed "are you okay?"

"Been better" he laughed "you?"

"Same thing" he laughed as well "So?"

"It's gonna be a long day" said Jack with a mischievous look that made Sunny roll his eyes and smile in worry.

"Yeah" he sighed.

Jack went south and Sandy went north, both trying to separate the currents or to ease them up. But no matter how much they tried, the currents wouldn't stop moving and the hurricane just kept shoving down and debris were starting to hit them.

After an hour they were exhausted and the storm wouldn't give up. They had managed to keep in the same place though. But they knew that was as far as they would get. Jack was suddenly thrown towards something. It was Sunny, for the sixteenth time.

"We're not getting anywhere with this" he said "I'll go make sure the people is okay, you can go"

"What?! No way, I'm not keeping this little bug on my disaster list!" Sunny replied with a stubborn huff that made Jack smirk.

"Okay" he laughed gasping for air just as Sunny was "See ya when it's over then"

And they took different paths.

Jack hurried through the roads and homes making sure none of the flying debris hit the people trying to escape. That didn't make him any less of a target though.

He had been able to keep the remains of buildings frozen in place before they could fall on the people inside them. He had lost count of how many kids and parents he had been able to save while making sure to find the source of every cry and plead he heard from children and try to ease them. He had tried to cover the children, but he hadn't made in time for a many of them. He had been able to keep lost of them covered under broken homes that he knew would stay as a shelter and not collapse.

He had hit a wall for the seventh time when he felt like throwing up. A stabbing pain on his left side. But he hadn't even looked, he had just placed his hand around making sure to frost whatever bruise he might have gotten. But then, as he was flying towards a group of houses his vision gave up on him for a moment and suddenly he was falling, but he wouldn't move. Between blurry movements he had seen his own hand trying to grasp his staff. World spinning. Staff, staff, staff! Bump kind of sound. Everything still. Wind calling for him from afar. Darkness.

After that he remembered waking up on a beach, his staff a few feet away from him. Then, darkness again. Oh, and pain, don't forget the pain.

And then, Bunny. Huh?

What on earth was Bunny doing there? Had he played a prank on him again, cause he honestly didn't remember.

But then he remembered what he had been doing and thanked Mim Bunny was there. He had to go help the kids. Fast. It was warm around and the shelters held by ice might give up if the ice melted.

Bunny kept telling him things but he was able to get that the others were on it, so he sighed in relief. But then, pain. He remembered trying to get to his almost broke staff before seeing Bunny.

After some dizzy talk, he got Bunny to hand him his staff. Good. Now-pain-he had to fix it and everything would be alright, or at least-pain- it would seem like it.

Bunny was talking nonsense anyway. What was with him? He kept talking in unfinished sentences and- wait! Had he told him about what happened when his staff broke? Uh-oh. He didn't know why, well, he didn't remember why, that was a bad thing. But was to dizzy to care. Why wouldn't Bunny just take him to Antarctica or something? He felt like a melting snowman!

And then he had coughed. God it had hurt. Pain. Pain. Yellow cloud in front of him… what...?

And then it didn't matter anymore.

…

Phil hurried towards the infirmary followed by Bunny and Sandy, and a bunch worried sick yetis and a Baby Tooth.

Phil placed Jack on a bed and started yelling orders along with other two yetis- Dave and Will of course- while grabbing different thing from shelves and drawers.

Sandy floated towards Jack's head and sat there, on the edges of the bed, holding the teen's temples with a worried expression.

Bunny was grabbing anything he could think of that might be needed but he was too nervous. Mim! Just when he needed not to be! But then he step aside to look at the scene before him and gave himself a time to think straight. What they needed to do now was- bloody hell!

They had to get that bloody plank out of him! Out! Of! Him! Out! For Mim's sake!

God he was killing that kid after all of this!

Phil started to cut Jack's blue hoodie (it was July after all) and put some clothes around the injury to stop the bleeding. North and Tooth entered the room then and gasped as they realized what the yetis were about to do.

The yetis tried to get the guardians out of the room but they wouldn't go. So they followed Phil orders.

North grabbed Jack's legs by the end of the bed and Tooth started to soak some towels on snow buckets so they could be placed on Jack's injuries. Sandy stayed where he was and Bunny made his way towards Jack side holding his right shoulder. Dave held Jack's other shoulder and Will held Jack's torso, both hands around the plank.

Baby Tooth had been on Jack's forehead the whole time brushing his hair while more yetis and elves entered the big room with worried expressions. Three elves made their way towards the closest seat along with Shiver.

Phil put his hands around the piece of wood and glanced at Jack. He let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and stiffened his grip around the thing. Every one gulped.

And then, with an apologetically whimper from Phil, it started.

…

They had sensed the hurricane as well. It was a bad one. And they knew what would usually happen once it was over. Maeve went to England looking for Lily.

"Maeve!" said Lily "Have you heard about the others?"

"No" she said "But the hurricane started about an hour ago and it's still moving around! I have a bad feeling about this…" she trailed off.

"Me neither" said Lily with a sad voice "I really want to know how they're doing"

"Then what are we waiting for?" she cried and flew away. Lily only got to yelp before following her with surprise.

It was difficult to fly through the air, the currents clashing and shoving them away.

"I'll find Jack, you find Sunny!" and Lily nodded.

Maeve flew about looking for Jack. She found him trying to clean a way for parents to get to their children, but she couldn't get close enough.

"Jack!" she yelled and Jack looked at her in shock.

"Maeve?! What are you doing here?! Go away!" he yelled back.

"You nuts?! Where's Sunny?!"

"He's up!"

"Is he okay?!"

"I don't know! Now go!"

"No! Just go up, will try to stop it together! We'll help!"

"What?! Is Lily…?!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you both crazy?! Go before you end up shoved against a wall!" cried Jack with anger.

"I'm not leaving!" she yelled. Jack sighed and flew over to her.

"It won't stop, we already tried, we just have to wait until it calms down"

"Then where's Sunny?"

"He's still trying to get control of it, and my weather won't do any better now than it did then, if you really won't go then go help him"

"No, Lily's over there already and you need a hand with the wind" she smirked. Jack sighed again with a smirk as well.

"Okay, then go fetch Lil, you won't be able to do much so try to help with the surrounding currents" he said.

"Alright" and she flew away. She was too busy thinking about helping to notice Jack's relieved sight once she was flying away. He had been able to get her out of there.

Leavy found Lily a few minutes later.

"Where's Sunny?" she asked.

"He told me to go find you! Jack?"

"He told me to help with the currents around"

They both looked at each other while being shoved off by the currents.

"Those flower brutes!" cried Lily. They outright fooled them to leave them!

"Hey but they're right" laughed Leavy "The best we can do for them is try to help with currents. Let's go"

They spent about half an hour trying to calm the storm and truth be told, they were pretty sure it was only starting to calm thanks to Sunny's and Jack's work, not theirs. So once they knew they would make no difference by being there, they went fetch the other to make sure they were okay.

Bad thing, they weren't.

Lily found Sunny unconscious lying in the middle of a small forest close to a freeway. He had what could only seem as a broken arm, lots of bruises and burns and blood coming out of his head.

"Sunny!" she cried while running towards him.

Leavy landed next to Jack unable to breathe. He was unconscious, a piece of wood popping out of his belly. Holy Autumn. She wasn't even able to touch him before hurrying towards Lily.

Lily had placed Sunny's head on her lap and was cleaning the cut in his head.

"I'm getting the guardians!" Maeve suddenly cried. Lily wasn't even able to yelp for her sudden arrival before she was flying away.

…

Now there were seven pairs of hands holding Jack still. Sandy and Baby Tooth didn't count. God he was screaming so hard. Bunny was pretty sure he would be deaf for about two days after this.

"Jack!" North was yelling.

"Damn it, damn it! Damn it!" Bunny was yelling "Jack it's okay!" And of course it wasn't.

And then, with a cry, Phil stepped back with a sharp blood covered piece of wood and utterly frightened silence behind him.

It had lasted less than ten minutes, but it had felt like hours. Hours of listen Jack's unconscious cries and holding him still against their wishes. Cause they didn't want to. They didn't want to hold him. They wanted to make Phil and the screams stop!

Will and Dave where the first ones to snap out of it and started to try to stop the blood from leaving Jack's body with wet towels. Some more yetis pushed North and Tooth aside and were about to do the same with Sandy and Bunny before the two literally growled at them.

Jack was completely out. He was gasping for air while whimpering and wincing while Dave put pressure on his wounds. Sandy and Baby Tooth kept trying to soothe the spirit by brushing his temple. Sandy wanted to knock Jack out but he couldn't, not in his current state. They had to cure him first.

Bunny was by Jack's side caressing his arm in an attempt to calm him.

"It's okay Jack, it's over now" he was saying while Jack struggled to get air to his lungs after enduring so much pain and screaming so hard.

More yetis started to move around the bed and were able to get out of the room some very angry and worried guardians, elves, googie and fairy. Bunny and Sandy they weren't able to chase out.

Jack started to calm down once Bunny and Sandy started to place more snow and ice over his body and even more once Bunny started to nuzzle his temple. Sandy would have smiled if it hadn't been for the dire situation they were in.

In the meantime North and Tooth were pacing outside the infirmary.

"How is it possible?!" Tooth suddenly yelped "I mean… how could have he ended like that?!"

"I don't now…" said North still pacing "But we heal first!"

"And what do we do?! Just wait?" she hugged herself.

North sighed in grief. Yes, they would have to wait.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review! it makes my life happier and the more reviews the more i try to update sooner! (it help my inner me, thus it help with inspiration )**

**Working on third part right now! Bye !**


	27. Hurricane 3

**Here i am !**

**Guest : Oh my! hahaha hey i don't know why you don't appear on my review list! Is that normal? I only know your review cause it appeared on my mail :P**

**Xion5 : hahahaha here you go !**

**sugarat : hahahaha oh i'm sorry, i think you'll be on the edge of your seet for a while after this!**

**jasdevi's secret sissy : hahahahahaha oh sweety !**

**Sheeijan : yeah right? Don't worry, Bunny knows!**

**TheFadingLight : you expect well ;)**

**Caithlinn13 : hahahaha here you have more !**

**Magiccatprincess : I know ! XD XD XD**

**general yumi : ohhhhh (~ TT v TT)~ thank you so much !**

**Thank you all for all your reviews! So here's your price!**

* * *

Lily and Maeve landed in the middle of the Sahara Dessert and placed Sunny on the sand. Lily stated to address his injuries and burns with water and herbs. But that was her way of escaping from what really mattered.

"Lily"

"Oh, poor sun…"

"Lily…"

"He's going to be in so much pain later…"

"Lil!" and Lily looked at her with worried eyes "We have to set the bone"

Lily sent her a horrified glance before looking back at Sunny and gulping.

"Okay…" she pouted.

…

Sandy kept brushing Jack's hair and caressing his forehead while holding his temples. Phil, Dave and Will were getting lots of thing next to the bed while other two yetis worked on the stitches. They were almost done. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was Jack's temperature.

He was too warm. He was, if possible, even paler than usual but his cheeks had some pink hue and he was sweating too much. They had all the windows open and lots of ice and snow around, but Jack's temperature wouldn't drop. And it was horrible.

It was bad enough that it was summer up north, but the bad thing was that every time Sandy and Bunny placed snow to his body he would wince, yeah, but he would also relax. And why was that bad? You would ask yourselves.

Well, because the more relaxed he got, the more the fever and blood loss would stop troubling him, but the more aware he would become of the almost closed hole on his left side and the more pain he would feel. Well, maybe it wouldn't be more, but it would feel sharper.

So yeah, that was the problem. Keep him warm and out, but in danger… or keep him cool, aware (if you could call it that) and in loads of pain (and not _so much_ danger). That, and the fact that the more aware he became of his surroundings, even in a barely-conscious state, he would be on alert mode and he would be just cool enough to move and frost whatever was hurting him, which would be them by the way.

So they decided to keep him out only until the stitches and main injuries were done. But it was a tricky thing and they would have to be careful.

"It's okay Frostbite" said Bunny while placing -only Mim knew how much against his will- a warm wet towel on the teen's forehead.

Jack slowly stopped shifting and wincing. The yetis finished the stitches and cleaned Jack's injuries. Then they took the rest of the torn hoodie off him. They patched up his torso and some serious cuts on his left arm before putting him his red hoodie on, and for the first time, Bunny really didn't care which color it was as long as it kept Jack's frame covered. He couldn't stand seeing him like that a minute longer.

It was done. Finally. But it wasn't over.

Jack was laying on his right side (good side after all) and looked… normal. Not like a dying rag doll that is. But Bunny was worried sick about Jack's temperature. All those years with Jack had meant a lot of things, and one of them was learning how sensitive seasonals were when it came to weather and temperature around them. And after all that… let's just say he was not really in the mood to let all their efforts get wasted because of a bloody fever or whatever!

Nah mate, not under his watch!

They all started placing snow around Jack's frame while Sandy still held his temple. He was still waiting for the right moment to take care of Jack's rest.

Fifteen minutes later they all let out a breathe they knew they had been holding but hadn't thought about it since Phil had gotten the stupid plank out of Jack's torso.

But now everything was okay… well, as okay as it could be. Jack was finally getting his normally temperature back and they could all give a sigh of relief. The Wind was hovering around the room nuzzling Jack's form and helping him to breathe evenly. Truth be told they had all been so focused on Jack they hadn't realized Wind's presence nor the damage it had caused around the place on his panicking over Jack's wellbeing.

Not that anyone cared anyway, Phil thought. Presents could have been being destroyed in front of his eyes and North probably wouldn't have cared. Oh, yeah, North!

…

Tooth was still pacing in the air. North was still pacing with his feet on the floor.

"Ahg! Can't do this!" snapped North with eyes full of… well, a lot of emotions!

"Me neither…" said Tooth "North…" she suddenly continued. North looked at her with caution "Maeve said they were both hurt…" she trailed off "What if Sunny was in the same condition? What if they need help?"

They were on the sleigh the second after telling Claude where they were going.

…

Leavy was done. She had set Sunny's bone in place and helped Lily with the head injury, but it was way too hot for her over there. So after half an hour or so Lily had finally convinced her that she would be on her own okay while taking care of Sunny. So she flew away.

She was now resting on a tree in Venezuela. She was worried. She was tired. She was mad. No, she was really and utterly mad!

Stupid Sunny with his stupid heat waves going everywhere! Stupid Jack with his stupid worry over humans! Stupid currents! Stupid… no, she could never be mad at Wind. Wind had done everything well…

Stupid hurricane! Stupid Lily for making a big deal out of setting a bone! It wasn't their first time doing it for Earth's sake! Stupid Sunny and stupid Jack! Stupid self for getting involved! But God she couldn't just leave them, now could she?

She couldn't be mad at the guardians either, they had taken care of Jack after all, well she supposed so… She would have to ask Wind later… although that would only be possible once Jack was okay, Wind would never leave Jack for a second while being hurt…

Stupid Jack. Stupid Sunny. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Stupid…

She sighed.

…

North and Tooth arrived in the middle of the Sahara Desert. Claude had told them to look there first. Okay, so Jack wasn't the only one with a few cuts and bruises.

"Lily!" cried Tooth while hurrying towards her.

"Tooth! Sr. North!" she yelped "What are you doing here? Did you get to Jack? Is he okay? Maeve as acting so weird I thought something might have happened! Is he alright? Oh my! Or is it that you haven't found him yet? I thought Maeve would guide you! I think she saw him but I didn't and-"

"Lily, Lily it is okay, and Jack with us" North told her "We wanted to know if Sunny alright"

"Oh!" she smiled "Thank you!" and Tooth and North had to look at each other. Had she just thanked them? "He's okay now… I already treated his head and Maeve helped me with his broken arm"

"Broken arm?" cried Tooth "We have to set it!"

"Oh that's what I meant, Maeve already took care of it, if left though, it was far too hot for her here."

"Leafy set the bone?" asked North in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm good with blood and bruises but broken bones I can't stand" she said with an ashamed tone.

North and Tooth looked at each other again. What…?

…

Bunny entered the room. Once they were sure Jack was okay he had gone to take a shower. His fur was sticky with sweat and blood. Yay.

It hadn't taken more than ten minutes and he could finally let his adrenaline go. He was exhausted. Everybody was.

Sandy was still in place and Bunny could see dream sand hovering above Jack's head, without any form though. Claude was there, he had gone see how Jack was doing. And Tooth and North were sitting near Jack.

"Where were ya?" Bunny asked the other two.

"We went check on Sunnee" said North.

"So?" Bunny didn't really care in that moment. Jack was the injured one after all.

"He wasn't any better than Jack" said Tooth and Bunny almost yelped.

"What?"

"Bad bump to the head" nodded North "Broken bone and bruises too… and burns! Just like Jack's"

"And where's he? He okay?" asked Bunny.

"Yeah… Lily and Maeve had already taken care of him. Set the bone themselves" said Tooth.

"Y-ya serious?"

"Apparently this is common thing for them" said North with a sad/angry expression.

So they both told Bunny and Sandy (who was trying to listen while taking care of Jack at the same time) how they had both gone to see if Sunny was alright only to find him unconscious in the Sahara with Lily taking care of him.

It turns out this would usually happen during hurricanes as strong as this one. The currents would throw both Sunny and Jack against buildings and flying debris so they would usually end up with a few sticks embedded to their bodies. Apparently they would also bump into one another, that was where the burns came from.

Lily had then thanked them for helping them and told them to keep Jack in lots of snow. He would heal faster that way. Of course after that they didn't had had the heart to tell her that Jack was in much worse shape that Sunny, so they accepted the advise and gave Lily some water and bandages they had brought with them.

Bunny was super mad now. To say the least that is. And he started yelling. Of course.

Did they have any idea of how many bloody hurricanes had happened since the 1700's?! Thousands! Thousands that is! And the bloody worst ones that had been named were about a hundred! A hundred! And not only in the United States, oh no, he was talking about all of them! Mexico, Dominican Republic, Cuba, Nicaragua, Jamaica… he could go bloody on and on! And some of them lasted for days! Days, for Mim's sake!

And no, he was not bloody calming down! Maybe how many bloody times had the bloody show pony gone and got himself pierced from side to side by who knows what!

But suddenly there was a noise and four guardians, one Baby Tooth and a yeti turned around. Sanny looked at Jack with a surprised expression and then looked at the others with anger. One finger over his mouth.

They all sent Bunny angry looks, but he was too mad to be having any of that.

"Ya bloody know it's true!" he pointed at them while whispering. Bunny left the room and headed to the kitchen to get hot chocolate. They were trying to keep it cold for Jack so it was bloody freezin'! But sure, they could go and send him angry glances! They hadn't been the ones there trying to prevent little Snowflake from bleeding to death with their own paw- hands!

But the guardians knew Bunny was right. They would have to have a serious talk once Jack was okay.

…

"Oww"

"Hey there, Sunshine" smiled Lily.

"Lil? Where am I?" asked a dizzy Sunny.

"In the desert, where else?" she huffed.

"Oh, damage count?"

"Broken left arm, lots of burns, lots of bruises… deep cut on your right leg… oh and hell of a concussion!"

"Oh" he laughed "so… in other words?"

"Not moving for a week!" said Lily firmly, but Sunny sent her a puppy look. She sighed "Three days…"

"Cool…" said Sunny before closing his eyes again.

…

Bunny was sitting next to Jack's right side. Sandy had gone deliver dreams but had promised to be very fast and had told them hundreds of times to call him if anything happened. Tooth had been the same. She had had to go check on the teeth and fairies. She had let Baby Tooth stay. North had gone check some toys (they were only half way to Christmas after all) pretty much against his will. He wanted to stay with Jack, but he was needed and everybody knew he himself needed some distraction.

It had only been about an hour since Jack had made the first noise and Bunny wouldn't have gone to the warren even if he had had to. It was way too soon for Easter to come and he was not about to leave Jack to paint some eggs. He had tried to paint something while sitting next to him though, to distract himself. But he would be either inspiration-less or painting only winter-like designs before stressing out and ruining all the work.

He looked at Jack and sighed. He had been sleeping peacefully that entire time and he couldn't decide if that made things better or worse for his nerves. He was okay looking after Jack, but he really wanted him to wake up already! He sighed again. At least Frostbite had stopped looking like a rag doll. No he looked pretty much like anytime he had seen him taking a nap, which hadn't been that often now that he thought about it. And his hoodie had frost on it. Yay.

He sighed again.

Then, he heard a noise. He yelped and bent forward to be in front of Jack's face.

Jack frowned and opened his eyes dizzily. In front of him was a wide eyed wide opened mouth Pooka.

"Bunny?" he asked.

"Frostbite?" and Jack laughed at that. Okay, he had asked first. Luckily Bunny was able to snap out of it once he heard Jack laugh "Jeez, Jack…" he sighed with a smirk "How ya feelin' mate?"

"Tired… Are we at the pole?" he asked while rubbing one of his eyes.

"Yep, brought ya here after Leavy came"

"Leavy came?"

"Yeah" and Jack laughed "What?"

"She's gonna be mad at us" Jack said sleepily. Bunny had a kind smile on his face. The kid sure was tired, so he started to brush his hair while listening. If Jack hadn't been so… out, he would have probably felt offended. He smirked at the thought.

"Whad ya mean?"

"She doesn't like it when this happens… she's gonna yell at me" he sighed and Bunny felt like laughing.

"Well that after _we_ are done yelling at ya!" Jack opened his eyes a little bit more trying to focus. Why would they yell at him? And his face was the one of a sorry little kid "Just teasing ya…" Bunny sighed "But ya ar not allowed to scare us to death!"

Jack laughed at that although he had barely been able to catch it. Bunny was trying to decide if to let Jack rest more before asking anything when North burst into the room.

"No, Phil, I'm telling you-" he was saying "Jack!" Bunny moved to the side (but same distance from Jack he had before) for North to run towards Jack's face "How you feeling my boy?" he asked him placing a hand on his forehead. It was cold. Good.

"Heh, been better" he sighed "Do you guys know if Sunny's okay?"

"Yes, he's in Sahara desert with Lily"

"Good… So what happened?"

"You had a bloody plank going through yer belly! That happened!" interrupted Bunny.

"Oh" Jack smirked "Did you get it out?" and Bunny almost, _almost_, lounged himself forward to hit the kid.

"Jeez I don't know, Frostbite! It's so common to have one of those these days we didn't know if ya wanted to keep it! Of course we took the bloody plank off!" and Jack was laughing now making North giggle.

"Hmf… Thanks…" said Jack and Bunny face palmed while North sent him a horrified look. But before he could yell or anything North had snapped out of it shook his head. Bunny threw his arms to the air with a –only Mim knew with how much relief and anger- huff.

"Do you want anything?" asked him North.

"Nah, I'm okay" and Bunny (again) almost, _almost_ threw a comment, but was stopped by North's murderer look. So he huffed again "Just tired, where's my staff?" he suddenly asked and Bunny was about to rip his eyes off.

Bloody kid! Bloody kid with his bloody, bloody staff that hurt when broken! Bloody, bloody weirdo! Making him sick with worry only to bloody laugh it off later!

"Don't worry, Tooth brought it!"

"Can I have it?" Jack asked with such a cute, dizzy and sleepy tone that North was handing him the staff the half of a second later before Bunny could even realize it "Thanks…" mumbled Jack.

And he was fast asleep again.

* * *

**Well i know it's incomplete, but i'll continue it on another arc but you'll have to wait for it! I'll go back to other drabbles taking place before this one! because as i wrote in a comment of last chapter, this takes way long into the future so take as an spoiler kind of thing... or well, you know! So please be patient and keep reading my short stories because they're all equally important to get the guardians to know our Jack ! XD**

**Oh and i'm pretty much free this week (only a few quizes!) so i'll be writting lots of things so in the meantime...**

**Please review!**


	28. Memory box

**Hi !**

**So here's the next one! **

**Sheeijan : hahaha yeah! thanks! and think that those chapters are on the future so you'l get to read the prcess of how he starts getting all protective over Jack!**

**TheFaidingLight : hmmm you haven't seen(read) anything yet ... hehehe**

**Caithlinn13 : oh i'm so sorry for that mistake! pretty harsh when you're writting both names XD i already rewrote though, so thanks! And yes! yes yo are! plus a lot of other tiny but very important things !**

**Megiccatprincess : oh my thank you ! hope i keep doing it okay ! and yes there will be more ! Much more!**

**jasdevi's secret sissy :what about your cousin? sorry i didn't catch that**

**Xion5 : oh i can assure it's gonna be interesting!**

* * *

They were all quiet. Just sitting there staring to nothing.

It wasn't like they didn't have anything to talk about, not at all. In fact, it was the other way around. But they just couldn't put their thoughts into words. No, they were too busy thinking about what the events of that day had meant for every single one of them.

It had all started like any other day. It was autumn so Jack would spent most of his time at the pole. But it was getting closer to Christmas so North had asked him not to stress up the yetis so much. Huh. 'So much' was a beautiful combination of words, he had thought. But no, he would never do anything that attempted against North's work. He was just getting to know him after all and he liked him very much. North was pretty cool.

Anyway, one of those autumn days North had suddenly realized it was way to quiet. Hmm. His belly was feeling something, but it wasn't a 'Jack doing naughty-list like things' kind of feeling. So he stood up and walked around to see what was going on.

This would be Jack's only second Christmas with them and he was meaning to ask him if he would like to help with some designs. He had loved it last time! Both of them had actually.

Then he saw some elves peeking through one of the meeting room's door. Okay, he was curious now. He opened the door a found a couple of yetis and a bunch of elves with hesitantly expressions.

On the other side of the room, Jack was sitting on an open window's frame, back toward the room and legs hanging out of the window. He was just sitting there in silence while the Wind hovered around him.

It was freaking everyone out. A bunch of elves and one of the yetis (not Phil) were about to go and ask him if he was okay when North had suddenly stepped into the room and made his way towards him. He looked at them with curious eyes before looking at Jack.

"Jack! Everything so quiet I thought you weren't here" he laughed, but he already knew there was something wrong.

"Hi, North" smiled Jack turning his head.

"What you doing?" asked North while sitting on the frame next to him.

"Just thinking… I was bored!" he smirked and North laughed at that.

"Ha! Toothy would kill you if you told her that! What were you thinking about?" he asked kindly. He knew it was something bigger that wondering what was it he would have for dinner. Jack didn't left his smile but looked outside and North realized the way the wind kept nuzzling the boy. Interesting.

"I have time now, you know" he suddenly said and North's eyes widened in confusion.

"Time? Well, we're immortal, we have plenty of time!" and Jack laughed at that.

"I mean, I'm not busy right now"

"Oh" North nodded "Busy for what?"

"To see my memories" Jack said in a low voice. Oh, North thought. Delicate topic.

"I thought you had already seen memories"

"Well… I didn't see all of them" he laughed "I just saw… pieces… you know?" and North nodded "And I was really happy, but…"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?" he suddenly asked and North found himself smiling, a warm feeling in his chest. Of course Jack could tell him. Tell him anything at all.

"Of course" he encouraged.

"Well, I had thought this was my life you know? That I had just appeared one day and I didn't know why. So when I saw my memories… I was so happy…" he said while staring at the air "I had a family" he smiled looking at North with such a proud expression that North had felt like saying 'aww'!

"Good" smiled North.

"Yeah…" Jack said "But then Tooth made me realize it wasn't just that. There're still a lot of memories I haven't seen. I hadn't thought about it though. And now I'm curious…"

"Is not bad thing wanting to see all your memories, Jack. You should have had them all with you from the start. I would say is your job to watch them" North explained at him patting his shoulder.

"Is not like I don't want to watch them…" he huffed "But what if I see something bad?"

North's eyes had widened at that. Jack was scare of watching his memories. And he, Santa, felt a ball of emotions inside him. It wasn't something unusual for him. Having thousand of different emotions exploding at once inside you! But these particular emotions were different. Very different in deed…

"Well" he began after a few second of Jack staring at him "It is memories! They might be bad, but they're yours. And you have us here" he smiled "if you see sad memories then we hug you!" he laughed. And he was surprised at how relieved he felt once hearing Jack laughing along with him.

"Hope they aren't sad then!"

"Ah! But hugs good, da?" and Jack laughed even harder.

"Heh, guess so" he rolled his eyes "I'll tell Tooth then, mind if I watch them here tonight?" and North looked at him with smirk.

"Of course!" he huffed "Now, why don't we have some cookies and then you can help with ideas for toys!"

"Really? Cool! I have a lot of ideas from Jamie!"

"Good!" North laughed "You are like my spy!" and they both laughed at that.

After that they had both spent the rest of the morning laughing while thinking about ideas for toys and Jack would help North with his ice sculptures. North would never get tired of having him with him while working. It was like big vacation! And he made as much as new toys (if not more) than he would on 'non vacation' days!

Jack had then gone to some German mountain ranges leaving North to think.

Not only had he seen an undiscovered part of Jack, but he had also gotten to be trusted by him. Well, maybe it hadn't been a matter of trust for Jack, but North couldn't help to feel proud for being there for him. He started to think about their conversation. Jack was so child like. He was mischievous, yes. He was independent too. He was Jack Frost! But now that he thought of it. How could have someone survive through three centuries of not being seen, not being believed in, and not having any memories to hold on to?

There was that odd ball of emotions again. It made him feel sad. Sad for Jack. He really must have been so happy when he saw his memories, so happy and excited in fact, that he didn't know what to do, and he was scared. Or at least confused.

Now that he thought about it, he had only once before seen other sides of Jack. It had been after Sandy had 'died'. Jack had felt so… sad. He had even told him he wished he had done something! How many things didn't they know about Jack? He was surely much more than the 'Jack Frost' everybody knew about. In fact, none of them _knew_ Jack.

North frowned. No, Jack was guardian now. He had them now, and he would make sure Jack was his happy self always. Jack was Guardian of Fun after all. And not only that.

North wouldn't be able to place it yet, but his belly already knew what the feeling growing inside North was. It was the feeling of protection. Protection towards the new member.

And North's belly knew North would hold on to that feeling.

…

Tooth had arrived at the pole at midday.

"Hi, North! Hi, Jack!" she smiled before flying towards Jack to check his teeth.

"North! You gave him way too many cookies!" she frowned while Jack chuckled. He hadn't even had to tell her he had eaten cookies!

"Bah, cookies good for teeth" he waved his hand "make teeth happy!" he giggled and Tooth huffed. She was about to say something when Jack stopped her.

"Tooth, hey, I think I'm watching my memories today"

"Oh!" she gasped "Good… do you want to see them now?" she asked kindly. It had taken her by surprise really. But it was important for Jack to see all his memories and she wanted him to see them.

"Okay!" he shrugged with a smile "I can't see them without you right?"

"Yeah" she giggled "I have to open it for you! It might take a while so you should get comfortable"

Jack looked around and decided to sit on the frame of a window. It had cushions and the window opened only a little bit above it so he could place his elbow there and his head on his fist. Meanwhile Wind would be nuzzling him. Wind had been the one telling him to watch the memories after all. Wind wanted Jack to tell him everything just as he had done with the first memories he had seen.

So anyway, North was sitting on a couch while looking from afar what was going on. He wanted to make sure Jack was okay.

"Alright, ready?" she asked her with an excited smile. She so wanted Jack to get his memories back!

"Yeah" Jack smirked mischievously.

…

Bunny got to the pole the minute after Sandy and they had both felt pretty surprised to find their comrades in silence. North was drawing some designs he had came up with that morning with Jack´s help and Tooth was leading her fairies with quick phrases that were killed by the silence atmosphere.

"What's going on?" asked Bunny when he saw Jack resting on the window frame. The window was open and the kid had his legs crossed over the cushions, his cheek resting on his right hand, right elbow resting on the window's wooden frame, staring blankly out of the window. Only then did he notice his left hand resting between his legs holding a golden tube.

"He's looking at his memories" said Tooth with a smile.

"Oh" said Bunny, but both him and Sandy glance at Jack with worried expressions. It was good for him to see his memories, but for some reason Bunny didn't feel happy about it and neither did Sandy. But it could have been because of how estrange it was to see Jack like that. Expressionless.

Nope, they didn't like it one bit.

…

It had been around an hour since they had gotten there and they were talking about different things regarding their jobs and children they all knew about.

It was cold. Very cold. And they were near the fireplace! A chill run across Bunny's spine.

"Jeez, it's freezing!" he suddenly said. He turned around to look at the open window Jack was sitting next to "Can't we close th-" and he stopped in track with an almost silent gasp and froze in place.

The others noticed his reaction and followed his gaze. There, still sitting in the same position, was Jack. The floor and window glasses had started to frost around him. But that hadn't been what had made Bunny gasp. No. It had been Jack.

With the same expressionless look he was still looking out of the window.

But he was crying.

* * *

**Well, i don't know how it turned out but while writting it i felt it was pretty sad, hope it was good and hope you enjoyed it !**

**Actually i wanted to do this a one-shot arc but it took more pages than i thought and i really wanted to update!**

**So what do you think? second chapter or to replace this one with the finished version?**

**Review and tell me what you think :D !**


	29. To finally know

**OH MY GOD GUYS ! WE GOT TO THE 100 REVIEWS! 100 ! OH MY ! I LOVE YOY GUYS SO MUCH! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET TO THIS POINT! **

**SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING THIS STORY AND BEING SO NICE TO ME ! I'LL KEEP WRITTING FOR YOU GUYS! SO HERE'S THIS CHAPTER THAT I GIVE YOU ALL WITH ALL MY HEART !**

**Sheeijan : ohhh that's thw thing! there is a reason why Jack didn't remember... dandandaannnn! But it's still to soon to tell...**

**Xion5 : hahahaha don't worry here it is! although yo'll have to wait to know why he was crying...**

**jasdevi's secret sissy : hahahaha North wants to do the same !**

**Wheeler1 : hahahaha oh my! an hour?! you're awesome ! thanks ! XD**

**TheFadingLight : hahahaha North thinks that too ! You guys are on fire !**

**Magiccatprincess : ohhh well, that's something you'll get big time! but you'll have to wait!**

**Caithlinn13 : hahaha, oh c'mon it's okay, please tell me if you find any other things!**

**Dirl15 : hehe here you go !**

**Meercatwhisperer112 : thank you! (your review of chapter 13 hehehe)**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF HOW MUCH THEY HELP ME TO KEEP WRITING AND COMING UP WITH GOOD IDEAS !**

**So here we go!**

* * *

Jack was happy. No. He was beyond happy. He was… well, let's just say he was so happy he couldn't even find the words.

And more importantly, he was so, so nervous.

When he had heard about his memories all he could think about was seeing them. He just wanted to know. That was all. He hadn't even thought about how they'd be. No. He just wanted to know. He _needed_ to know.

For three hundred years he had thought that was his life. That he had just been a guy who had appeared from a lake somehow and given a name by the moon. _Only_ that. A name.

And that was it. He didn't even remember the voice. Well, in case you could call that a voice. Cause he hadn't really heard anything, not literally at least. He had only heard it in his head so…

Anyway. He had powers. Cool powers. But he had had them from the start so it was normal for him. And Wind was there as well. But then, all of a sudden, it turned out he was invisible. Outright invisible. More than invisible. People would go through him. Through. Him.

And… it was horrible. Horrible.

What was he then? A ghost? An imaginary friend who no one would imagine anymore? Was he even real? Because the pain, the feelings… they were all real. So, what? Had he just appeared one day out of nowhere? Not to be seen by anyone? Not be heard? He might have as well not existed at all.

He had felt so confused.

Wind had been there with him from the start. So… it was okay. Then, Gaia had appeared. Okay, he understood a little bit more now. And she could talk to him and see him. So, yeah, it was okay. But that didn't mean he could spend time with her. Winter would call for him. Just like that.

But then, after so long, it turned out he had been someone. He had been something more than just air with feelings. And it had always been there! All those years the answer to all his questions had been right in front of him! But that didn't matter. Not at all. Three hundred years were nothing as long as he could finally know.

Then… well, lots of things. He didn't care anymore. He didn't want to care anymore. He had hurt them because of it. He had screwed up.

Then… well, lots of things again.

And then, he had seen them. He had seen them!

He had been someone! _He_ had been _someone_! He had had a family! A sister! And he had died saving her! He had loved her! And he had _saved _her!

That was the reason he had been brought back by the moon! That's why he had been chosen! He _was_ a guardian!

He was so, so… happy!

That was all he had ever wished for. To _know_. To know that he had not always been like this. That he had not always been invisible. That he had once been seen. He had once been a kid and happy and loved. That he had not been alone at all. That he had been someone. Not only a teen-like cloud of air for people.

But of course there was more. But he hadn't thought about it. He was a Guardian now and he had the guardians with him. He was happy. He was seen by children!

So he had tried not to think about it. Why ruin the fun right?

But then Tooth had mentioned it. And yes, he wanted to see them. He had never questioned himself about them being good or bad. He was just curious. But he was also nervous. It was what he had always longed for after all. How could he _not _be nervous?

He had started to wonder how his life had been. Imagination had its flaws. Wind would tease him about it. But it had actually been Wind the one to always remind him about his memories. He had told Wind everything about what had happened with Baby Tooth and Wind could not wait to know _everything _about his past.

So, Wind had managed to get his way. Jack was not only curious now, he was anxious. He had decided that during that week he would tell Tooth. It was autumn after all.

He was sitting on the window frame, Wind caressing his face to calm him. He was so nervous he had to stay put before accidentally freezing the workshop. So he was trying to calm down. And stay still. Then North had found him and asked him what he was doing. And he hadn't lied.

He had decided it would be today.

He couldn't wait. But then… what if it wasn't as he had thought it would be? He would still look at them anyway of course, that wasn't a problem, but it did make him feel uneasy about it.

So he told North about it. North was North after all. He liked him. He was nice. So he told him. And, as always, North had made him feel better.

So, anyway, he had told Tooth he would look at them that day. Finally. He could have sworn Wind had cried in glee.

And then… he had seen them.

…

They had all just stayed there in shock for a few seconds before Bunny and North both stood up at the same time with worried expressions. They were both about to walk towards Jack when Tooth stopped them.

"Tooth" complained North.

"He's still watching" she said firmly "You know how memories can be" and both of them looked at the floor. Of course they knew.

So they sat down again without leaving their gazes from Jack.

Bunny couldn't stand it. _Jack Fro_st was crying in front of him. And it wasn't funny. Sure the kid had only been with them for a little more than year so he still didn't know him _that_ well yet. But he surely didn't hate him or disliked him. So as much as a few decades ago he might have had loved the idea of watching 'Frost' crying, it was now not pleasant what so ever.

He was _the_ Jack Frost after all! He was not supposed to cry!

Sandy was no better. Jack looked so… _un-_Jack! He was just staring expressionlessly at nothing while those horrible tears kept running through his cheeks. He saw now, the half frozen tears would make it to the floor only to become a part of the frosted floor. And it seemed so cold.

And no need to talk about North. He was in shock. What could have possibly happened to Jack to make him cry? Why wouldn't Tooth just let them go towards him, take the memory box from him and smash it against the floor?

Well, okay, that was _maybe_ too much. He knew how important memories were and what they could mean. But he couldn't help to feel very angry. Yes… he thought that was the word.

He knew it was necessary for Jack to see his memories, and he really didn't know why on Mim's sake wouldn't have he remembered them. But seeing him like that was not nice. Not at all.

He had promised him hugs!

Tooth by the other way was worried. She would've never imagined it. Jack crying. Nope. That wasn't right.

Yes, they kept and guarded childhood's most important memories, but that didn't mean there would be no bad ones. It's just that they never showed them. So she knew how memories could be, but that didn't make the situation any less… disturbing.

The others slowly went back to what they had been doing. But no one talked. They were all trying not to outright stare at Jack. But long glances were as far as they could get.

Half an hour later the temperature was almost at its normal range inside the room and the frost had started to back away towards its owner. There were no more tears.

And then, about fifteen minutes later they heard a deep breath. Jack was in the same position but blinking with wide eyes realizing where he really was. They all looked at each other with worry before Tooth went over to him.

"Jack?" she touched his shoulder. Jack looked at her with widened eyes at the sudden touch "Are you okay?" she asked with worry.

"Wh-?" Jack glanced at her. The wind seemed to hurry around Jack as covering him and Jack looked outside again. He then looked at the frosted window and floor and gasped with a nervous chuckle "Jeez, sorry North!" he said standing up while grabbing his staff. He looked at North and realized Bunny and Sandy were there now.

"Ah! Don't worry!" assured North with a smile "How were memories?"

"Oh, right" he chuckled looking back at the window as trying to listen to someone else.

"Jack?" asked Tooth while getting closer. Jack looked at her as if he had completely forgotten she was there in the first place.

"Uh, sorry" he said still looking outside "I…" he smirked "I need to go, be right back" and he flew off before anyone of them could stop him.

…

He was now in Russia, far into the mountain range. A blizzard roaring around him. His breath was finally slowing down. He didn't know what the others had thought about his sudden move but he had had to get out of there as soon as he could. He had unwillingly frosted some things and that wasn't good. Too many emotions were no good for him. Not between walls that is.

He sighed in relief and leaned his back against the snow with a smile on his face. He calmed down and relaxed.

He had seen them all. _All_ of them. And it had been amazing.

Wind was playing along with the blizzard while laughing. Wind wanted to know everything. Plus Wind loved blizzards. Loved them. Wind loved them _almost_ as much as he loved Jack.

"So… that was something, huh?" Jack asked aloud and Wind sang around him. Jack laughed "Alright… where do I start…"

…

"Jack!" Tooth cried. But he was already gone. Tooth looked at the others who were staring at the window with the same worried expression she knew she had. They looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"Well…" huffed Bunny while sitting back down "that's something I didn't expected ta see today"

Sandy looked at Bunny's still confused expression while making hundreds of sand images above his head.

"What do we do?" asked North still standing up. Sandy sat next to Bunny hoping someone would have an answer for that.

"There's nothing we _can_ do" said Bunny.

"But… we can't just leave him! I mean…" Tooth started to mumble.

"Hey, the kid's okay" Bunny said "He just needs time. When he's ready he'll come around. We don't know where he is anyway"

The other three sighed. Sandy made a question then: snowflake, a question symbol, a clock and a moon.

"How much time he lived without his memories? Three centuries" and Tooth realized it hurt to say it. But Sandy made a big question mark with a stern look while moving his arms around him.

"How…?" guessed Bunny and Sandy nodded with a hurt look.

"I don't know" North sighed as he sat down, right hand holding his nose between his eyes.

"Didn't Manny know?" asked Bunny with is arms crossed with a frown.

"No" said Tooth and sat down again with a sad expression "He would have told me"

And they didn't know what else to say. So they just sat there staring at the floor deep in thought.

Three hundred years… was a very long time.

…

The sound of laugher made them snap out of their minds. The cold wind filled the room and once they turned around Jack was stepping inside by the window.

"Jack!" cried North with a smile "You're back! Good!"

"Oh, hi!" he said with a smile. The other three were completely confused now "Sorry for leaving in such a hurry"

"Don't worry" said Tooth flying towards him "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" he said "I just needed a blizzard!"

Sandy smiled and formed a question mark above his head.

"Yeah, couldn't that wait?" asked Bunny. He had thought he had left to think not because he had work to do.

"Nope, unless North wanted a frozen place to live" he laughed and the others looked at each other with wide eyes "Plus I needed a flight. How long was I sitting there?" and he pointed to the Window frame.

"Ermm" and Tooth really didn't know what to say. Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled while Tooth sent quick glances to the others "A-about two hours, maybe?"

"Oh!" he giggled "that explains the cramps but I feel good! Thanks" he smiled while looking at the other three guardians standing next to the couch.

"So, ya alright?" said Bunny hesitantly. Sandy still looked worried and hovered over to Jack with some images above his head. Bunny nodded "We thought ya just needed some time"

Jack looked at them with a confused expression and then he smirked.

"Well, I did" he shrugged "So I went to Russia"

"Ta make a blizzard? Ya made a blizzard ta get yer thoughts together?" asked Bunny in disbelief. Jack sighed.

"Yeah! I was kind of overwhelmed" he said with a sarcastic smirk "It's not that easy not to feel like that after finally watching your memories after three hundred years!" And Bunny shut his mouth. North then was about to say something before Sandy interrupted him with some images.

Jack felt a grin on his face. Sandy was awesome, he didn't miss anything.

"Yep. I can't just control it as if it was an object"

"What is?" asked Tooth with curiosity.

"My season" Jack stated with a proud smile "Weather reacts along with me and how I feel. So" he looked at Bunny "the the frost started to appear. I had to let everything go somehow" he shrugged and the four of them made a silent 'oh'.

Jack didn't seem to recall the crying part, so they didn't mentioned it. Plus they were too busy handling the new information about their newest member. Specially Bunny.

"So!" North broke the oncoming awkward silence "Jack, how were memories?" he asked with a warm smile.

"I saw them all!" he said with a bright smile that made the others relax and feel happy "It was awesome! It was worth the wait!" he smiled. And the honesty behind it was what really hurt the other four guardians. It didn't sound worth it to them. Nor did it sounded fair.

"So who were you?" asked Bunny his arms crossed and trying to forget the fact Jack had actually cried earlier that day. The others looked at him with big curious smiles. Tooth was so exited!

"Nah, nothing too fancy" he shrugged with a huge smile and eyes full of happiness and of course mischief. And the others were now wondering if they had just imagined him crying "I had a family! And a sister!" his smile grew wider. The others didn't know what to say.

He would obviously have had a family! But he made it sound like it was some sort of miracle!

Tooth remembered what Baby Tooth had said about Jack saving his sister though. But she didn't ask.

Suddenly, Jack laughed.

"What?" asked North with a curious smile. Sandy had a question mark above his head as well. Jack chuckled with a smirk.

"It's a secret" and Bunny huffed with a smirk. But Jack laughed more.

If only Bunny knew.

* * *

**Chan chan channnn... so, there'll be one more chapter to this arc. Now, i left lots of gasps here but you'll have to wait for them! But as a thank you for waiting i'll tell you something that only one of you knows already...**

**There will be a guardians watching Jack's memories arc. Probably a whole sequel... who knows... i have BIG plans for this story... and i'm already working on all the revelations! **

**So please trust me and be patient because i PROMISE you, you wouldn't like it any other way!**

**So... tell me what you think! :D**

**Hugs! Oh! and review!**


	30. Staff

**Wowwwwwww! Chapter thirty ! XD**

**Wheeler1 : hahaha sorry you'll have to wait**

**RisingStar313 : hehehe here yoy go!**

**Sheeijan : hahaha no, but i don't if you've noticed... the guardians aren't that bright when it comes to season's kind of stuff... they're just not used to it!**

**Caithlinn13 : hahaha here it is!**

**sugarat : hm-mm, no picking! you'll have to wait!**

**Now, i wanted to write the third part of the memory box but i had problems with inspiration! You know how it is! And i really wanted to write this! It was awful guys! it was so hard to come up with it right! i ad to rewrite it all like four times! but i finally liked this one! **

* * *

Jack was out the moment North had handed him his staff and he hadn't let it go from his weak but firm grip.

Phil made his way towards the kid to check on him, while North put a hand on Jack's head again to make sure he was cold and sighed with relief while brushing Jack's hair.

"Staff like teddy bear, da?" North smiled fondly. He knew if Jack had heard him he would be frozen by now. Bunny smirked at that but looked at Jack with sad eyes.

"Yeah…" he sighed "Poor kid was exhausted" and North laughed.

"We wait until he's good, then we have serious talk" North said firmly. Bunny looked at him and smirked.

"Ya bet" he said. North was about to say something when Phil talked.

"He says he's good, we let him sleep and keep him cold" translated North. Then Phil started to talk again. Bunny had no idea of what he was talking about but based on North's expression it apparently had to do with taking him back to work again

"But Ph-" and he was interrupted by an angry scold from the yeti. North sighed again "Alright…" and he left the room before glancing at Bunny with a pout on his face. Bunny laughed and turned to stare to Jack again.

He sighed. It would be a long day.

…

Lily was sitting in the sand with Sunny's head resting on her lap and stroking his hair. She had already taken care of his injuries and broken arm. It was really hot but nothing she couldn't manage. She just hoped Maeve would remember to come before night came. Deserts were not cold at night and Sunny needed hot.

She sighed. Maeve would be mad.

…

It was about an hour and a half after falling back to sleep that Jack twitched.

Bunny had been by his side the whole time. North had managed to escape from Phil from Phil a few times to check on Jack before being pulled back to work by the big yeti. Truth be told, Phil also wanted to take Bunny with him so he could get some rest or at least to distract himself. But the Pooka wouldn't even let him try.

Every time he entered the room Bunny would laugh at North's face while being taken away by the yeti. But every time he started to get closer to the Pooka, Bunny would shot him an almost cheerful smirk along with a 'don't even think about it' kind of look. And Phil knew better than to try to get him out of the room. He appreciated his life thank you very much.

Anyway, Bunny was still thinking about all that happened that morning when he heard the little twitch. He stared at Jack to make sure he was okay. It had only been a slight flinch after all. But then Jack moved again.

Bunny gasped and bent forward towards him. Shiver had been resting against Jack's hand and as soon as he noticed the movements he stood up and moved over to his face hoping he would open his eyes. Baby had gone with Tooth to keep the teeth in order so if he were to woke up, Shiver would have Jack all to himself.

Bunny didn't pay any attention to him far too focused on Jack's face. He put a paw on Jack's shoulder and Jack frowned before opening his eyes with 'hum' kind of sound.

"Jack?" asked Bunny.

Jack looked at him with narrowed eyes before moaning with his eyes shut. But before Bunny could react Jack moved his right arm towards his injury and frost (more than there already was) started to cover the part of the hoodie that covered it. Jack moaned again and moved a little to the side, wincing at the pain of it.

"Hey, stay still" said Bunny while standing up and keeping him in the position he had been at first. Jack tried to fight him but winced again at the effort "Jeez, Jack, it's okay, it's me!" and he placed a paw on the kid's forehead. Damn it.

Jack's temperature was almost normal. For a human.

"Damn it, Frostbite" Bunny sighed. Jack winced again "It's alright mate… calm down"

"My head hurts…" he said while trying to breathe evenly. For a moment he hadn't known where he was and had panicked a little, but know he knew he was at the pole with Bunny "it's too hot…"

"C'mon Frostbite, it's freezing in here how do ya wanna it to be any cooler? We're at the pole, ya know?" he grunted. But Jack opened his eyes and smirked mischievously.

"You should go Antarctica sometime…"

"Not in yer nelly, mate!" he huffed and Jack laughed trying his best not to wince. Bunny grabbed some snow from the buckets Phil had brought during the day and placed it on Jack's side making the spirit sigh in comfort. Bunny looked at Shiver for him to distract Jack while he went fetch a yeti.

Shiver nuzzled himself against Jack's cheek making him laugh.

"Hi, Shiver" he sighed weakly.

Bunny hopped towards the door and cried out for Phil. Phil and North weren't there but Ron went towards him.

After the guardians had taken Jack away from the beach he had open another portal and fetch a group of yetis. They had spent around three hours helping children from the remains of broken houses and they had all noticed the patches of ice holding them together. They had all heard what had happened to Jack from him and they were all itchy to get back to the work shop and see him.

In fact, most of them had peered into the room while Jack was sleeping to make sure he was doing fine, plus Phil would always tell them if anything happened.

So when he heard Bunny's call he was there in a second, asking him what happened.

"Hey, Jackie's got a fever again" Bunny said with a worried voice and he wasn't even able to ask him for Phil when Ron was already running towards the center of the workshop.

Bunny went back to Jack's side. He had his eyes shut and a frown on his face. He was definitely in pain. He was gripping strongly his staff while trying to breathe normally.

Shiver was still caressing Jack's temple with his body. Bunny put a paw on the kid's forehead again and Jack opened his eyes.

"Hi…" he said and Bunny huffed with a smirk.

"Hi" and he placed snow in the back of his neck earning a pleasant hum from Jack whose eyelids dropped a little "Don't worry kid, Sandy will be here in no time to knock ya out" and Jack frowned at that with a smirk.

"Why would he knock me out?" he asked. And Bunny smirked again. Apparently Jack was getting his senses back "… hey, don't call me kid…" he frowned stubbornly and Bunny had to laugh now.

"Look, kid, I had ta use my own paws for you not to have all your blood drain out of ya, so I call you whatever I want" he said while caressing Jack's forehead with his paw full of snow.

Jack would have shot a comment back but the snow on his head soothed him enough to make him completely forget about it and hum instead.

"My head hurts…" he whispered while closing his eyes and swallowing. Bunny looked at him and sighed. He put more snow around him and tried to ignore the growing pain in his paws and shivers on his body "Hey, Bunny…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for going after me…" he said. Bunny stopped what he was doing and stared at Jack with wide eye. His anger was slowly rising…

"Jack…" he sighed with grief. Jack opened his eyes at the tone and looked at him with curiosity. Bunny was about to say something but sighed again instead. He placed more snow on his head and neck "…How's yer head doing?" he would've asked him about his side but Jack hadn't even thought about it and he didn't want him to become aware of the pain.

"Mmm, getting better…" he shrugged slightly "Is Sunny alright?" he suddenly asked. Bunny huffed.

"Yeah, he alright… better than you I heard" and Jack chuckled.

"That's cause I do all the hard work…"

And North burst into the room followed by Phil and Ron.

"Jack?! Jack! Jack, my boy! Ron says you have fever again!" North run towards him while placing his hand on Jack's forehead. It was a little cold due to the snow but it wasn't Jack's cold "Phil!" he called.

"It's not a fever North" Jack argued "I'm just a little warm, that's all" he sighed while closing his eyes "I'm okay…"

"No, Jack, hot is fever!" he said while putting more snow on Jack's frame and giving Phil the space needed for him to put a bunch of towels and a bucket with ice next to the bed.

Bunny took a towel and sank it in the icy water and started caressing Jack's forehead with it. Ron went back to work and Phil left soon after. North kept placing snow over Jack while telling him stupid things done by the elves, making him laugh.

Jack slowly seemed to forget the pain and his eyes started dropping along with North's voive. Soon enough Jack was fast asleep again, his temperature slowly going down. Bunny was by then trembling and Phil had given him a blanket.

"North" he suddenly said "Mind if I take off for a fer a while?" North looked at him without words.

"Of course! You must rest! Go, we take care!" said North. He was completely surprised. Bunny wouldn't leave Jack's side for a second and he had been seriously thinking about calling Sandy and knock him out so he could rest a little, so he was happy to know Bunny would do it by himself.

"Thanks" he said "I'll e back as soon as I can… Watch Frostbite" and he was out through one of his portals.

North kept brushing Jack's hair with a warm smile on his face.

"How could I not watch you, huh? Bunny is crazy" he told Jack's sleeping form with the sweetest voice before putting more snow in the back of his neck.

…

Bunny ran through his tunnels. He so didn't want to leave Jack. He knew he would be safe with North, obviously, but he couldn't help to think he was the one that had to be there making sure everything was fine. He had found Jack first after all, so he was his responsibility first, right?

Anyway, he had somewhere else to be. It was important. He had been thinking about it the whole day and after Jack thanking him- God how he had wish the kid was fine so he could get some sense into him with his fists- he had decided what had to be done.

He wanted to ask Jack really. About the bloody thing with the staff. But he wouldn't ask him on the kid's condition. But he couldn't wait either. And he had been biting his tongue through the whole day trying not to let the others know.

He wanted to. He really wanted to. But something kept stopping him. It was something very delicate after all. The staff thing. And the way Jack had told him… He had obviously doubted if telling him or not (as much as someone could debate with himself while bleeding to dead).

Jack never let go of his staff. Jack never handed his staff to anyone. Jack's first thing to grab was his staff. Jack's last thing to leave (if he ever did) was his staff. The first thing he used to protect himself was his staff and the first thing he tried to protect when in danger was his staff.

It was clear as water. This was much direr than just a simple safety blanket like thing. No, this had to do with Jack himself and his wellbeing.

He popped out in the middle of a desert. Lily was next to a sleeping Sunny while humming and caressing his features.

"Bunny!" she jumped.

"Hi, Freckle" he sighed. Lily's face drop the minute she listened to him.

"What is it?" she asked full of worry "I-Is Jack okay? Did something happen? What is it?"

Bunny sat in front of him with a serious look. Lily's eyes were widened with fear and her bottom lip was almost trembling.

"I need ta ask ya somethin' important" he said "It's about Jack"

"Bunnymund" she said "Is he okay?"

"Yeah" he sighed "Little ankle-biter's got a fever but he'll be alright"

"Oh" and Lily sighed with relief "Bunny, don't you ever scare me like that" and if it wasn't for the dire of the situation Bunny would have gulped at that. And Lily knew "Bunny… what is it?" and she placed her hand on his shoulder making him to finally look up from the floor.

"I…" he started. He really didn't know how to bring the subject up "Jack…" he sighed and looked at her in the eye "I was the first one to get ta him" Lily looked at him with a serious look.

"And…" Bunny looked at her carefully. No blinking. He needed to see her reaction.

"His staff was broken"

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! pleasee review! it helps me with inspiration! Actually you should thank a fic i was reading for this! It was terrible! (not in the bad way, i mean the kind of fic where ad things happen and you wanna kill the author!) and i was crying my eyes out! I was actually screaming to my screen!**

**So i was like 'nooo! my Jack would never have to go through that you #$%& ! So here's something for you!' and i wrote this... hehehe yeah i wanted to kill that author...**

**so lots of snowflakes for you and REVIEW !**


	31. Staff 2

**Hi ! i've been having such a hard time with inspiration! but i really wanted to update!**

**I was suppose to update the last part of Easter and then the last part of memories and then more cute stories, but ... yeah...**

**Wheeler1 : hahahaha i think you'll like her reaction... oh and don't worry only a little bit 'take care of Jack' and the fever will be gone XD**

**sugarat : hehhe it was **Protectors of Belief **by **XxTheMoonRiddlexX **it blew my mind off! i so wanted to kill the author DX but it was really good though****  
**

**Sheeijan : yeah right? and you have to take on account that this takes place a lof ot time after Jack becomes a guardian so it took him a pretty long time to get things right!**

**Xion5 : oh sorry this isn't it! should be next one i think, or maybe the one after that... although i won't be talking about Jack's memories... YET...**

**Fireena : oh you're so sweet! thanks! Story is above in my answer to sugarat!**

**Caithlinn : haha! hope you like this i think you'll find her reaction pretty interesting!**

**Autumn Amber : hahahaha sorry i tend to do that!**

**Guest : ahaha! you'll have to keep reading~...**

**Guest-kcr : ohhh thanks! i'm glad you like it!**

**IMPORTANT!**

** i'm actually working on ideas you've given me! still working in them though! So just wait! And tell me if you got more ;) if i happen to like them but for any reason i don't think they go with this story i'm thinking about making another story only for requests (if i did i would write there the request from AllieSnow) but it depends on you, ive already written this once but nobady say anything :P so if yo don't have request is okay, just help me with ideas if you want ;)**

**So here you go...**

* * *

Lily gulped and Bunny could have sworn he saw a chill going through her.

Bunny hadn't taken his eyes off her while telling her about Jack's staff. He needed to see her reaction. He had a very bad feeling about all of this. And he needed to know.

Lily's eyes widened as soon as she heard the words. Her mouth would open and close while trying to decide what to say. Bunny kept staring at her with determination. Lily closed his mouth and her eyes suddenly darkened. She tried to keep a poker face.

"Oh…" she said "But _he_'s okay right?"

Bunny sighed and closed his eyes. He might not get a lot of things about Lily's kind, but he was no idiot. So he followed her game.

"Yeah. Few cuts and bruises though. Fixed the staff also… pretty impressive" he told her. She narrowed her eyes but Bunny was able to catch a glint of relief in them when she heard Jack was okay only to be filled by fear at the last part.

"Was he in too much pain?" she sent a quick worried glance to Sunny to make sure he hadn't woken up.

_Jeez I don't know, he had a bloody plank popping out of-_ Calm down, she didn't know that and he was there for another reason.

"Kinda" he said "Felt better one he _fixed_ it, though" and he looked at her in the eye. She flinched but stared at him with a poker face.

"Well" she said while looking to her side "It's like his safety blanket…" she trailed off "You guys… saw him fix it?"

"Nah" he shrugged "Just me" and he could see her shoulders relaxing while she closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Oh…" she said.

"Yeah… didn't know he could do that"

"Huh… well, at least he's okay" she said with a poor excuse of a smile and darkened eyes "So what did you want to ask me?"

Bunny looked at her with suspicious eyes. Lily knew better. She might have been good at lying when really needed, but Bunny could see through all that. They both could.

"I think ya already know"

"What if I don't?" she asked

"Still worth the shot" and she frowned.

"I wouldn't be so sure"

"I would if it was something like this" he shot back with a serious expression. He had no time for this.

"You won't let it go, will you?" she asked while placing a daisy flower next to Sunny's face and standing up. Bunny just stared at her and she sigh "Open one of your tunnels"

And they were gone.

Bump.

They were standing in the middle of the warren facing each other as if the world had been the one to move.

"Close every portal and tell the guards to watch the entrances" and Bunny obeyed without moving.

"We're closed" he said the second after that "can we cut the act now?"

"What is it you want to know?"

"Frostbite's deal with his staff" he crossed his arms.

"Why? He fixed it and he cares way too much about it, that's as far as it gets" and she didn't even flinched while saying it. Same poker face.

"You can say all ya want about it, I'm not done until I get my answers"

"What makes you think I know?"

"Nothing, but you're my only choice"

"Maybe the others know. Maybe Mother knows"

"I don't trust 'em" he stated and Lily _almost_ smirked

"Well, ask the guardians"

"They wouldn't know and I don't trust 'em with this" he shot. Lily's eyes widened, but Bunny just stood there, not willing to take it back. Lily looked at him with an expression Bunny couldn't quite place and asked.

"So why don't you ask Jack?"

"He's resting and the kid would laugh it off" he frowned. And Lily finally let the façade drop and started giggling.

"My, Bunny" she said in her normal voice, although it was still serious "I know you're no idiot, but I might underestimate you sometimes!" And Bunny looked at her with suspicion "Aster… the thing is… _I_ don't trust _you_" and Bunny smirked.

"If I trusted _you_ I wouldn't have followed yer little game now would I?" and Lily smirked with a chuckle.

"You're not letting this go" it was a statement "Why?"

"Because I need ta know"

"What difference does it make?"

"I don't trust ya enough ta tell ya"

"Why?"

"Because it has to do with Frostbite"

"And?"

"And I don't trust anyone when it comes ta him"

Lily smiled and sat down. Bunny was looking at her with a concern frown. She had got him. That was her M.O after all. Start asking without a care in the world and people will tell you everything you need to know. It was a gift you were born with though. And he had always hated it. He sat down in front of her.

"Fair enough" she said like her usual self "So I suppose you mean no _harm_ with this information, you know, just to be clear" she asked darkly. Bunny looked at her the same way.

"I mean to _harm_ the ones who pretend to" she looked at him with a smirk. He looked at the floor hesitantly "and that's why I need ta know" he finished. Lily smiled warmly, all tension aside.

"Good, cause I mean the same" she said.

"How do I know I can trust _ya_" he crossed his arms.

"You'll have to take the shot, I guess" she smiled. And Bunny finally smirked. The tension was finally disappearing.

"I make no differences when it comes to the enemy" he warned.

"Neither do I" and Bunny was curious about how a girl he was pretty sure had never hurt an ant could have sent chills through his spine while saying that.

…

Leavy was still sitting in the same place. In a few hours the sun would start dropping in the Sahara and she might as well help Lily.

Once those two were all fixed up she would give them the beating of their lives!

And she flew away.

Maeve landed next to Sunny's sleeping form.

"Hi Ember" she said in a low voice once he saw him. She started to look for Lily but couldn't see her anywhere. Then she spotted the flower next to Sunny's face. She sighed with a smile and crouched to the floor to caress his forehead "Guess we'll have to leave without Lily, it's getting dark soon"

So the wind helped Maeve to place Sunny on her back and she flew away leaving a brown leaf next to flower.

…

"You have to tell me what happened" Bunny sighed but looked at her. They were both in the same position although they were sitting now.

"His staff was a little bent" and Lily actually winced, Bunny stared at her but kept going "honestly I couldn't care less for the thing. It cracked a little when I grabbed it fer 'im though. The kid would yelp every time it did" he sighed "Then he fixed it, and then I asked 'im" he finished.

Lily's eyes were wide open and stayed like that for almost two minutes.

"H-he" she finally managed to say "he _told_ you?" and Bunny nodded. Lily just sat there like before in disbelief. Then she giggled and sighed with a smile while dropping her head. She grabbed her legs between her arms and smiled with a sigh "Tell me that sooner… we would have save ourselves from all the chit chat" she sighed.

"Whad ya mean?"

She looked at Bunny for a couple of seconds before crossing her legs and sitting straight.

"Bunny…" she started "I really don't know what you want from me… either way Jack already told you and, more importantly, you believe him"

"W-what?" he asked in disbelief "So it's true then?! And you knew about this?!" Lily just stared at him as an answer "B-but… but how can it be? It's just a staff isn't it?!" and Lily sighed.

"Maybe I don't underestimate you that much" she teased and Bunny shot her a glance "Bunny, why is it such a big deal for you?" she inquired.

"W-why?! Seriously?!" and Lily smiled at Bunny's temper "It's a bloody stick!" and he stood up "Do ya know how crazy it sounds?! It's like sayin' that if North's bloody blades ever broke he would suddenly have stomach ache! That's just not normal! Sure he might need his staff ta fly and freeze some bloody elves, but I don't see a bloody vein or something connecting him and his staff together to think tha' if anything happens ta it, it would hurt him!"

Lily stayed where she was staring up at Bunny with a sweet smile while listening to every word he said.

"Do ya know how many pranks the kid makes and how frail that bloody stick looks like? And the fact that anybody could guess he cares way too much about it doesn't make things better, although now it seems pretty evident why he cares about it so much, he's taking care of himself! Do you know how many years we've been with him? Do you know how many times we'd fought, or how many times a yeti has wanted to kill 'im?! Or how about all the times he's frozen my ears?!" he demanded, but all Lily did was stay in silence so he could keep going. She knew much too well he was not done yet.

"What if any of those times I had suddenly gotten angry enough to grab the bloody thing and snap it in half, huh? Or what if a yeti had broken it by accident while trying ta catch 'im? What if while hiding it from Jack it suddenly broke? We would never broke it cause we know he would kill us, but accidents exist! And surprise, surprise, it turns out we would have physically hurt him by doing so!" he gasped for air.

Lily looked at him intently for a moment.

"Bunny… I do trust you know" she smiled "And I'm no different from you. You were smart not to trust me with this either" but Bunny kept staring at the grass "And you cannot trust anyone with this, not even the rest of the guardians…"

Bunny sighed.

"They'll have ta know eventually" he said "If they knew something like this and didn't tell me and something happened to Frostbite I wouldn't be able to forgive them"

"Okay, then promise me we'll talk about it once you've heard all I have to say"

"A'right…" he said.

Lily sighed with a smile. It would be a long talk.

* * *

**So anyway, sorry it took so long! i'll try to update very soon but like for the next to weeks i have one test everyday ! Phylosophy, History, Two books, Maths, Maths II, Physics... *sighes* yeah, it's gonna be a super cool saturday...**

**Heehe anyway, hugs and snowflakes to all of you! Please review!**


	32. Easter pay back

**Hi ! oh your reviews really helped me guys! i finally managed to finish this! this is the conclusion of Easter, next one will be the last part of the memories (i think) and then lots of drabbles and then the staff's third part...**

**Xion5 : hahaha yeah right? and i only wrote a few! anyway here it is and soon i'll be updating the emory part.**

**Magiccatprincess : hahahha yeah i loved to write it! I love his outbursts! XD**

**Spyro395 : thanks! keep reading ;)**

**Sheeijan : hahahaha thanks! yeah right? you'll see, that fact is gonna be super important in the future...**

**Anyway thank you so much for the reviews! please keep reading and reviewing cause it makes life better XD !**

**Here you go :**

* * *

"Jack!" Jamie and his friends called excitedly before jumping over him in a group hug.

"Hey guys how are ya?" he asked in laugher.

"Great!" laughed Pippa.

"Easter was awesome!" jumped Monty making Jack laugh.

"Oh yeah? How many eggs did you find?"

"Hundreds!" laughed Jamie "Plus Bunny stopped by!"

"Huh, so old Kangaroo has favorites!" Jack laughed while giving Claude a lightly punch in the arm making the kid giggle.

"Yeah! He told us you weren't coming and gave us some extra eggs for it" said Caleb.

"Huh, so you guys owe me one!"

"No way!" laughed Claude. The others looked at him and chuckled.

"Oh really?" asked Jack with an evil smile. Jack grabbed Claude and shoved him over his shoulder moving as he was about to drop him. The kids started to laugh around as Claude kept trying to tell Jack to let him go between endless giggles.

…

Bunny was at the pole with North and Sandy. After coming back from Lily's place he had stayed at the pole, which was a pretty weird thing for him to do. Truth be told, he had only went there to thank Jack for trading his day with Lily. Although he still hadn't realized that he was starting to do it because he enjoyed himself while being with the others.

So, after giving Jack some chocolates they had started talking about different random things while eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate (cold for Jack). After that, Jack had gone to spread some last snow storms before spring started taking over. He would make sure to enjoy his last few days up north. Plus he would go see Jamie tomorrow.

After Jack had left Tooth had elbowed Bunny.

"It was really nice of you to save some eggs for Jack" she said with a smile. Bunny snorted sheepishly.

"Well…" he shrugged "The kid was good" and he then realized had just called Jack kid. Had he called him that before? Tooth giggled at that.

"Well, I'm taking off, although you better keep chocolate away from his teeth!" she warned and Bunny rolled his eyes while North laughed. Sandy was just listening silently with a warm smile on his face.

"Well" said North while standing up once Tooth had left "I have toys to make!" he clapped his hands "You stay here, I'll be back soon so we can have some cookies and eggnog!" he laughed.

"Nah, mate, thanks" Bunny started "I think I'll head to the warren, have a nap"

"Oh" said North before smiling "well, you sleep and then come back here to celebrate Easter was success, da?"

"Sure thing" smiled Bunny. North left the room while calling Phil to arrange more ice and some nuts and bolts for robots "A'right, see ya Sa-" but Sandy grabbed his arm and shook his head while pointing to the couch.

Bunny looked at him with a frown but sat back again.

"What is it?" he asked. Sandy made an image of a flower and a snowflake. If it had been for him, Sandy would have just start making hundreds of images, but he knew Bunny wouldn't understand that so he would have to be patient.

Bunny frowned looking at the sand images.

"Lily… Lily and Jack?" he asked and Sandy nodded "What about them?" and Sandy pointed at Bunny "Me?" he asked "What are ya getting at? I know them both I guess?" and Sandy nodded after thinking about it for awhile. Then he only made a flower and then an image of himself.

"Oh, yeah, you guys met today, didn't ya?" and Sandy nodded with a smile making Bunny smirk.

"Did ya like her? She tends ta be a little too enthusiastic" he laughed. Sandy smiled widely and made an image of a flower and a question mark while shrugging.

"Ya wanna know more about her?" And Sandy nodded eagerly.

"Mmm" Bunny thought "a'right, but why do you want ta know?"

Sandy sighed while thinking what to tell Bunny. If he tried to tell him what he had heard of Lily they would be there until midnight. He then looked at Bunny with his lips pursed. He had to at least try, right?

He made a flower plus a snowflake equal a smiley face. Bunny laughed at that.

"You saw them talking?" and Sandy nodded with warm a smile. Bunny smiled but thought about what Lily had told him. He glanced at Sandy. He still wasn't that sure if to tell him or not. Sandy realized something was off so he made a question mark "Nothing" sighed Bunny "So ya wanna know more about Freckle, huh?"

…

"Okay!" laughed Jack "What do you kids wanna do next?"

"Oh! Let's build the biggest snow man ever!" jumped Monty and Jack laughed before he suddenly gasped and smiled mischievously.

"That's a great idea! What do we do?"

"Hey, but you can't use your powers!" scolded Cupcake with a smile.

"Alright, alright" laughed Jack with his hands raised defensibly.

"Cool! What about animals?" And the others laughed.

"Okay!" Jack suddenly jumped "Make any kind of animal you can think of and then I'll show you some tricks!"

The kids looked at each other full of wonder before running around to create their snow animals.

They had been playing snowball fights for about an hour and then Jack had asked wind to help them to make a sleigh race, to wish Wind had agreed with giggles.

Then they had played 'You're it' for quite a long time so they were kind of tired. And Jack would have to leave soon and then he probably wouldn't see them again until the middle of autumn so he thought about showing them something before he left. He had already once showed them what he had done on Jamie's window. Jamie had been the one to ask him to show the others, so he would show them something cool again, something he had learn to do a few decades ago.

He grinned mischievously.

…

"Well, I've known her since ever" Bunny shrugged "I think first time I met her she was about eleven years or so" and Sandy nodded "and honestly I didn't know she knew Jack, I mean… not like… friends… ya know?" Bunny wasn't sure though. Lily had talk about Jack as if she really cared for him, but Bunny didn't know if they were that close. Well, nothing important right?

Then Sandy made an image of a leaf and of a sun and then a question mark.

"Oh, the others? I don't really know them. I've seen them a couple of times though, but I don't think I've ever talk ta them" and somehow it felt wrong to realize that. He hadn't thought about the other seasonal before. Sandy nodded again.

Bunny stared at Sandy for a few seconds with narrowed eyes.

"A'right, now it's yer turn" he smirked while crossing his arms "What's with you and the seasonals all of a sudden?"

Sandy looked at him and then rolled his eyes while silently 'whistling' innocently. He pursed his lips, smiled and shrugged before floating towards the window and waving goodbye. Bunny huffed. He had no intentions of getting in the middle of whatever Sandy was up to. Too risky.

So bunny smirked and crossed his arms while staring at the fire. Nah, everything was okay… he would keep seeing Lily and then he would ask her more about what he had told her. It wasn't a big deal after all, Jack was already a guardian so it wouldn't change how things worked.

And as he let his mind relax and stop worrying, he fell asleep.

Little did he know there was a smiley Sandy peering into the room from the window with a mischievous look.

Sandy had already made up his mind. He would learn more about Jack and the spirits he knew. He wouldn't let him be alone again.

…

The kids were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. It was awesome!

They were all playing and laughing along with different kinds of snow animals running and jumping around them.

Jack had made the animals come to life!

Jack kept laughing along with them while playing with cats, dogs, ladybugs, unicorns, bunnies, and others. But he couldn't keep them alive for too long, so he tried his best to make it last. Then the animals started to return to normal snow leaving the kids with happy smiles and tired laughs.

"Alright kids, time to go!" laughed Jack while standing up. All the kids complained in unison with tired Aw's.

"Jack, don't go yet" pleaded Jamie while hugging him. Jack laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, you guys have been playing here forever, you should go inside, winter is almost over but it's still chilly, plus I gotta leave so spring takes over"

"Aw, but we were having fun" said Monty.

"Of course you were" huffed Jack making the kids giggle "I'm the guardian of fun!"

"Can't you stay until tomorrow?" asked Pippa.

"No, sorry" he chuckled "I gotta go"

"Well, come back as soon as you can!" said Cupcake.

"Yeah!" said Claude.

"Don't keep as waiting!" said Caleb.

"Hey, when have I ever let you waiting?" Jack narrowed his eyes mischievously and Caleb gulped making the others laugh "Okay now, off you go!"

And all the kids jumped on Jack in one last group hug before they entered Jamie's house to have some milk while waving at Jack before he knew they were inside and flew away. They all knew they would have to wait until autumn to see each other again.

Jack arrived at the pole with a happy smile. He had make sure to make his last snow days last. Blizzards, storms, snowy days and last but not least, Jamie's.

When he got there he saw Bunny sleeping on a couch and Sandy and North 'talking'. He laughed when he saw Bunny, but he knew he was tire so he was not about to disturb him. Maybe tomorrow. Heh.

"Jack!" North clapped. Sandy sent him a look and North made an apologetically look "Jack! So glad you are here!" he whispered making Jack laugh and Sandy shook his head in amused annoyance.

"Yeah" Jack said sitting at the other side of the couch Bunny was sleeping in. He laid down on it with his legs hanging from the arm of the couch "Winter is done" he sighed.

"Ah! Good! As soon as Bunny wakes up we celebrate Easter was perfect and we eat lots of cookies!" and Jack laughed at that.

"Sure thing" he said while closing his eyes. He was a little tired after playing all day with the kids and making the animals. He had never made so many of them move at the same time, plus he had make sure to let it all out for his season's end.

North started talking about his day and only realized Jack had fallen asleep when Sandy tapped his arm. North looked at him and then smiled warmly.

"Well guess we wait until both of them wake up!" he laughed and Sandy nodded amused.

About fifteen minutes later Bunny woke up. North was humming while reading and Sandy was playing with sand figures to which he would have jumped in laugher if it hadn't been for the bundle caught by his eyes. That's when he saw Jack's sleeping for next to him on the couch. His eyes widened and he looked at the others.

"He was tired" laughed North.

* * *

**So that's it with Jack's first Easter, i wanna write about Jack's firt years with them before going full drama arc that i've mention a few times... so hahahaha just wait!**


	33. What it meant

**HI!**

**Xion5 : well finally here you go, but remember, i'm not showing Jack's memories just yet... but... i've made up my mind... there will be sequel...and is't going to be 100% Jack's memories... and of course the guardians watching them... so... how does that sound? XD**

**Caithlinn13 : Thanks for both your reviews! (read my answer to Xion5 and tell me what you think) i'll try to update as soon as i can, but that is gonna be next weekend if not the one after that... yeah, full of tests!**

**Wow! I almost, almost updated the wrong chapter! Wow...**

**And... yeah only two reviews for last chapter :(**

** c'mon! reviews actually inspire me, so help!**

**Anyway, please review and here you go :)**

* * *

Sandy moved towards Jack with a curious smile making images for Jack to tell him the secret. Jack laughed at that and whispered something in Sandy's ear while giggling.

"Hey! I wanna know too!" said Tooth while trying to get closer to them and be able to listen. Jack laughed again and shook his head.

"Nope" he giggled. Tooth pouted but was interrupted by North who clapped his hands.

"Enough of silly secrets! Let's celebrate our Jack got all his memories back!" he laughed "We have big dinner!"

The others laugh at that and sat down as he called for Phil.

"So what were you guys doing while I was watching my memories?" he asked with a smirk. The others looked at each other as if trying to decide what to say.

Bunny looked at Jack. What could they say anyway? _Nothing Jack, we were really just awkwardly staring at ya while trying to hold back the urge to go and hug ya out of it._

And his eyes suddenly opened wide as he realized what he had thought.

North was the same. He didn't want to tell Jack they had seen him crying. Jack looked happy now. Not sad! And he didn't want to see him sad at all.

Tooth honestly didn't know what to say. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. She really wanted to know what had happened, but she could always ask in private, and it wasn't like she didn't have any time to do it.

"Nothing" she shrugged sheepishly "just chat"

Sandy nodded eagerly. He was curious, yes. But he wanted Jack to feel comfortable and happy first. They could always talk later. He could always talk to him later.

"Really? Not even a game?" he laughed. Bunny huffed at that.

"Not all of us are always thinking about playing ya know?" Jack was about to answer but was interrupted by North.

"Ah! Jack! That reminds me! Would you like to help me with designs again?" and Jack's face lit up.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Of course!" North laughed.

"Great!" Jack jumped "Wait till Jaime knows!"

The others laughed at that and Tooth was about to say something when Phil entered the room with a trail with hot chocolate cups and cookies.

"Phil!" Jack called "I'm helping North with the designs again!" and the yeti looked at North with a horrified look. Jack laughed even louder and sang "Guess I'll be spending all autumn here!" and Phil looked at North with a pleading look with a whining sound making Jack laugh and Bunny snort.

"Ya should think about givin' them a rise for dealing with Frostbite" and North laughed.

"Hey, I'm not that bad" frowned Jack. And Sandy started gasping for air while laughing, but before Jack cold say anything against his outburst he started to laugh at Sandy's struggle for air. Bunny snorted and North and Tooth kept giggling sheepishly.

After that they all had had some biscuits and then dinner. Then Sandy and Tooth had had to leave and Bunny had gone to check on the warren. North and Jack were alone now.

"Jack…" started North.

"Yeah?" asked Jack who was playing with Baby Tooth. Jack had given Tooth his canister back after assuring her he had seen absolutely all his memories and Tooth had told him he could ask for them anytime he wanted like fifty times on a row.

"Jack, can I ask you something?" he said with a serious look pretty similar to the one he had had when he first met him. Jack looked at him with a suspicious frown.

"Yeah… Is everything alright?" he smirked.

"Yes" North sighed with a smile "Jack… Are you alright?"

Jack looked at North for a moment before looking away while Baby Tooth hovered around him to encourage him.

"It's just…" Jack started.

"Yes?"

"Well, when I became Jack Frost I didn't know anything or anyone and nobody could see me either, you know?" and North felt his belly twist in sadness and guilt "And I would usually just watch the town near the lake. There weren't a lot of children but I would always watch them play together" Jack had his arms around his legs and was staring to the window. For a moment North's belly feared the boy would run towards it to fly away "And…"

"Yes, Jack?" North asked.

"Between the kids there was a little girl with brown hair" and North realized Jack's eyes were starting to get watery "She was beautiful" he smiled "And sometimes she seemed to very sad so I would always try to do anything to make her laugh" he shrugged "Her smile…" he continued "… made things better you know?" he shrugged again.

North felt his eyes burning. He was about to cry. Jack glanced at North's sad face and blinked a few times to clear his face and smiled.

"Anyway" he said with a warm smile "Now I know why I felt like that…" he looked at North and smirked when he realized how clueless Santa felt "She was my sister" he told him.

North's eyes widened in realization and felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"I'm sorry Jack" he said. Jack looked at him and smirked.

"It's not that bad" he shrugged "At least I know now… it' wouldn't have been bad to know a little sooner thought" he laughed with a smirk. North smiled at that and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm sure there's a reason for that Jack" he said. Jack smiled at him.

"Thanks… for listening" and North gave a loud laugh.

"Of course Jack! Whenever you have problem you come to me" he patted is back making Jack laugh again.

"Heh, sure thing" he chuckled.

After that Jack had gone to the Himalayas to make a few blizzards. Then Bunny had arrived followed by Tooth and then Sandy.

So here they were. Just sitting there staring to nothing.

It wasn't like they didn't have anything to talk about, not at all. In fact, it was the other way around. But they just couldn't put their thoughts into words. No, they were too busy thinking about what the events of that day had meant for every single one of them.

Sandy was curious. Jack had told them about having a family with such a happy expression. Maybe he had just been overwhelmed by finally knowing he had in fact had a family. Yeah, that was probably it. Probably.

But it didn't matter really, as long as he was okay.

One thing was sure though. He would not see Jack Frost cry ever again. Not ever in his immortal life again. No.

Bunny was just confused. Why would Frostbite not remember his past life? It was weird. But at least he had gotten them back now, right? Although one thing he knew. Seeing him cry had been weird. And he did not want to see that ever again. It just wasn't normal.

He was Jack Frost after all. And… he was just not supposed to look like that… sad.

Bunny sighed and kept thinking.

Tooth felt… weird. She didn't feel right about not knowing the fact that Jack didn't remember anything from his past. How could it be though? How come no one ever realized in three hundred years that he didn't have a clue of ever being someone? How come nobody had told him that it wasn't right and that she was the one she should have asked help for?

She sat there looking towards him. Sure, not every single spirit knew everything about them. Now that she thought of it, Jack had no idea about the teeth, no idea what a guardian really was, what it was they did. And then… when she had mentioned his memories, just casually mentioned his memories he had looked so, so terribly confused. And then he had really wanted to get them.

So he helped them.

So how could it be? She was the Guardian of Memories. How could it be that there had been someone wandering about during three hundred years, without the right to have them? Jack obviously didn't know about it. So how come nobody had realized it until then? How?!

How could he not remember his life? What about his family or friend? Hadn't they searched for him?

How could he not remember?

She hadn't talked about it we the others, but it was in fact a dire situation. It was like Sandy learning about someone who didn't sleep at all or something. It was something serious. Maybe Jack had gotten hurt. But it didn't sound right!

It wasn't possible to have such a long sequences of bad coincidences. And during three centuries? No, it couldn't be. And now that she thought about it… What would've happened if she hadn't mentioned those few words?

Yours too.

Then maybe, Jack wouldn't have helped them. Maybe he would still be out there without knowing he had once had a life before becoming Jack Frost. Maybe they wouldn't know him yet. Maybe Bunny would still think of him as some irresponsible spirit. Maybe they wouldn't have met him and learn who he really was. Maybe they wouldn't have spent such a beautiful Christmas with him.

Maybe he wouldn't be in their lives.

And that… that… just couldn't be.

So why?

North was sad. He cared about Jack a lot. They were alike in many ways or at least that's how felt about him. Jack was so full of wonder he had come to realize. He was always smiling and everything. He was the guardian of fun! So he was always fun to be around. Plus he was so young!

Why would have Mim chosen him at such a short age? Did he know Jack didn't remember his past life?

And now that he thought about it, Jack had mentioned something about the moon telling him that himself. Had Mim not explained to Jack anything when he became Jack Frost? But then his belly twisted.

No. He should have had searched for Jack to explain him. He was Mim's creation after all. That was North's field.

He sighed.

At least Jack was with them now. And he would make sure he didn't cry ever again. That was a promise. Or his name was Nick.

* * *

**So that was it, this is the end of the memorie arc , phew**

**Now... i'll be working on new arcs and the end of the staff arc but you'll have to wait... i'm crazy busy this next two weeks, so...**

**Hope you've liked this few last chapters XD**

**Hugs and snowflakes to all of you and please review ! :)**

**bye!**


	34. Little googie

**Hi! I'm finally free again ! i had the most horrible full of tests two weeks ever! well.. it could always be worst, but you know what i mean...**

**But here is something important...**

**I don't know if you've already heard, but in China a kid was drugged while playing outside only to have his eyes taken off for his corneas to be sold in the black market.**

**I know some of you (although i think well of all of you :) ) might read this and think 'oh, jeez here she comes with something about what really matters instead of posting our story' but I just felt it was necessary.**

**You see, I've found here a place where I can write all my crazy ideas and I feel great about it because there's people like you that read it and laugh along with me and it feels nice when I don't even know your names. But… well, I'm probably not the only one that thinks like that, right? :)**

**So I know there's nothing we can really do about it. It happened in China and personally I don't have any connections or ways to help that kid, and money wouldn't give him his eyes back, nor it will prevent him from waking up without knowing what's going on and afraid, nor will it prevent him from being scared and have to live for the rest of his life with the fact that his sight was taken away from him for no reason what so ever.**

**He was 6 years old. What would you feel like if he was your kid, your best friend, your nephew, your brother, your cousin, your student…?**

**So I know we will all feel shocked about it and feel horribly, but we will move on with our lives, and I don't know if there's anyone making like a collection to help him in any ways… and some might have stopped reading this already… too cheesy I guess…**

**But you don't need to be a saint or believe in God to just which him good, right? It's okay with just giving yourself one little minute to think about it, I think he and every single person who has ever gone through something like that and haven't even gotten the chance to tell other people…they all deserve that time… I know I would like to deserve it.**

**So yeah, sorry for making you all bored or depressed with this before a chapter I guess you were all looking forward to… yeah, sorry about that… but I don't know, if I get at least one of you to think like me about this… then mission accomplished I guess :) , we can all be guardians and look and feel for our kids right?**

**So, I hope who ever did this to you one day realizes what he or she has actually done to another life and I which you luck and strength and lots, lots of love, because at the end, that's all that's needed.**

**So anyway, I know it has nothing to do with it, with him, but I write this for him. And i hope you like it...**

* * *

He woke up and saw dark. But he knew everything was okay. He was in his little room after all. He could feel the soft pillow against his shell and the warm scarf sheltering him from the cold.

But… he liked cold.

Well, not the cold but the person who created it. That's it. Jack Frost.

His Jack Frost. He loved him.

It had been around 60 years since he had been given to him. Bunny had created him for that purpose after all. To help Jack in case of emergency. But now things were different. He wasn't just any googie, he was Jack's googie and Jack's only.

And as Jack's googie, he loved the cold. And he loved Wind, although they hadn't hit it at first. Plus he did have a better relationship with Wind than with Baby Tooth.

Yeah, they weren't really that close.

But it was obvious right? She loved Jack. But she wasn't Jack's, she was Tooth's. He by the other way, was Jack's even though he had been born from Bunny.

He loved Bunny. But he was Jack's googie, not Bunny's.

And Wind? Wind was cool. Wind teased him to much at first but they now had lots of fun together. Wind was cool. Like a different kind of Jack. He didn't know how to explain it, but they were just very much alike. And he new Wind loved Jack and would always protect him just as much as he intended to do.

He remembered the first time he had met Jack. Bunny had already given them their respective functions, but he hadn't met him before.

It had turned out to be great! He was pretty sure it had been at least a few days after Bunny had given him to Jack that he woke up.

The first think he felt was coldness. But it was a weird kind of cold. Then he knew he was being hold between two pale hands that belonged to the wait haired kid in front of him.

"Hey" the kid smirked with… something he couldn't quite place. His blue eyes just seemed to… laugh with a jump… it was weird… what was the word?... Mischievous! That was it! He had heard Bunny say that and yeah, the world fitted the kid perfectly! "How you doing little guy?"

The kid rubbed his belly making him giggle and shiver in glee. The kid laughed at that. His laugh was awesome.

"You are darn cute, you know that?" he chuckled with that special glee again "Well, Bunny gave you to me for Christmas" he said.

Okay, he already knew that. He was supposed to sleep and help him when woken up. But he didn't seem to be in any kind of danger. Huh.

"So anyway, you'll be staying with me" the kid shrugged "Bunny told me I should wake you ehrn I need to go to the Warren or something, but I don't know… I wanted to meet you" he smiled "You okay we that?"

He nodded eagerly. Of course he was okay with that! The kid laughed again.

"I know it's cold though, but I think you could sleep here, see? I made you a bed!" Googie looked where the kid was pointing to see a drawer with a pillow and a scarf in it. It looked cool! So he jumped in the bed (The kid had his legs crossed, he was sitting in the bed and once he had started talking he had placed him in front of him) and snuggled himself against the kid's leg in an attempt of a grateful hug. The kid laughed again.

"Well, I don't know if Bunny told you" oh, he loved Bunny "but I'm Jack, Jack Frost, I'm the Spirit of Winter, pretty cool job" he smiled mischievously again.

Oh! He did not know that. But it sounded awesome.

"Do you have a name?"

Googie bent on a side while thinking. No, he didn't… he was just a googie… so he shook his head (body).

"Huh… we'll have to do something about that…" Jack said "You have winter patterns, so it would be pretty cool if your name had something to do with it. I love winter after all! Bt I don't think you'd like that" he laughed "Would you rather have a spring kind of name?"

But googie shook his head. Of course he would like to have a name based on Jack's doing! Jack laughed at that.

"So winter name?" googie nodded "Cool! So winter it is! What would you like me to call you then?" and googie shrugged.

"Mmm, okay, I'll tell things that have to do with winter…"

So Jack had started to call out things related to cold and winter. Sniff, Sneeze, Chilly, Icicle, Snow… it went on and on. Googie didn't really mind as long as Jack was happy with it. And then, Jack had said it. Googie had asked him what it meant and Jack had showed him. Then googie had done the same and Jack had laughed gleefully.

That was it.

Shiver.

So from that moment on that had become his name.

He was Shiver. Jack Frost's googie. He loved the wind. He loved to wander. He loved to play. He loved fun. He loved Jack.

So he had gone to him and hugged him. He made him a bed, he had given him a name and Shiver was pretty sure he would love to be Jack's.

* * *

**Okay so...**

**Xion5 : hahahha you're such a cutie!**

**Magiccatprincess : Thanks!**

**Caithlinn13 : oh! no worries! believe me i wasn't planing on doing it like that! in my line of though Mim wouldn't do that, i think he has no right :P**

**Sheeijan : thanks!**

**I'm really sorry this was so short and i really hope you liked it! I had been intending to write this for a long time! I've mentioned Shiver in a couple of chapters already did you catch that? hehehe, and if you like it, i plan to do more about his relation ship with Baby, with Wind, and Bunny's first reaction at his love for cold hehehe :3**

**So please review! i'll be updating again tomorrow!**


	35. Frostbite

**Hi! so i'm really sorry! i said i would update today, but today is actually tomorrow :P so one day behind...**

**But! i've been doing my homework! I don't know if you guys are still reading my story (i really hope you are) but i'm working in both your ideas : Twix and Guest (of Jack being smart ;) )**

**So yeah... that's what's coming! I hope you like this! there were a lot of you asking for it and it will have a second part ;) and i'll have the last staff part ready as soon as i can!**

**RisingStar313 : thank you so much! i will, i promise! so keep reading :)**

**crazylilgrace : yeah! i really wanted you to introduce him that way you know? to all of you to go 'what is it she's talking about?' and then bam! oh so that was Shiver! hehehe hope it worked though**

**Xion5 : hahahaha sorry, you'l have to wait for that one!**

**Sylvery : hahaha i'm glad you liked it (answer to your review of chapter 14 :P hehehe)**

**Guest : thank you so much! i'm so glad you took the time to read it and all :)**

**Caithlinn13 : hahahahahahahahahaha ! oh my! believe, you WILL NOT like the way i introdce them to his memories hahahahaha oh my you're all gonna hate me !**

**Sheeijan : hehehe thanks... and... yeah i know...**

**So here it goes! from me to you... oh and i do not own rise of the wardians... *sobs* ... stupid disclaimer...**

* * *

Bunny was painting an egg while listening to Lily. Since they had gathered last Easter he had tried to visit at least once each two months. She was a friend after all.

"Oh you should have seen them, Bunny!" she suddenly gasped "They were soooo cute!" she squeezed her hands "Oh… It's been so long since I saw you like that!" and Bunny snorted.

"Look, you have yer bunnies and that's it"

"But you look so cute when tiny!" she chuckled and Aster looked at her with a frown and bored eyes.

"Yeah, ha ha, let's see how you'd feel if you were suddenly one feet tall"

"Oh! That would be so cute! I would be able to hug my flowers with my whole body then!" she jumped and Bunny shook his head. Sometimes Jack didn't seem so bad to be with. He huffed.

"So how's everything at the warren?" she sat beside him.

"All good" he shrugged "Little Frostbite left me a present though" he grumbled. Lily frowned.

"Why?"

"Nah, bloody North sent 'im there to fetch some things… and… well there were lots of paint and lots of snow" he looked at the finished googie which stood up in his paw "the worst thing is the googies don't mind!"

"Really?" laughed Lily who got closer to the egg. The googie shook his body making Bunny sigh with grief (although he was smiling) and Lily laughed.

"Yeah, bloody Frostbite managed to get them against me!" and Lily frowned again.

"Do you call him that all the time?" she asked. Bunny was surprised by the question.

"Ah… huh?" he said as the googie jumped to the floor and started to play with the flowers.

"It's just, you always refer to him as that when you are with me" she shrugged "Do you call him that all the time too?" and Bunny remembered this wasn't the first time she had acted weird about him calling Jack names.

"Yeah" he shrugged "Also Icicle form time to time…" he thought and Lily giggled.

"Yeah, Maeve calls him that too sometimes"

"Maeve?"

"Leavy" she explained. Oh. The Spirit of Autumn "She hates it" she laughed "Sunny likes it though, but think her name is very pretty so I call her Maeve"

"Did Frostbite start calling her that?" and Lily narrowed her eyes while glancing at him.

"Yeah" she sighed "he came up with Sunny as well" she shrugged and the suddenly jumped "Oh! And thanks by the way!" she scolded "Thanks to you he now calls me Freckle as well!" and Bunny snorted.

"Sorry, Freckle!"

"Don't sorry Freckle me! I had managed keep my name intact for three hundred years until you opened your mouth" she scolded with a smile "Now the others call me that too!"

Bunny was trying so hard not laugh it hurt.

"Oh, you find it funny? Well yours it's pretty great too" and Bunny's face dropped.

"Y-ya knew?"

"Of course I knew, _Kangaroo_" she teased "Although Cottontail, now that's a keeper!" she giggled and Bunny smirked.

"Ah, rag off" and Lily kept giggling "So what's yer deal with Frostbite anyway?" he asked.

"I…" she frowned "I don't like it"

"Hey, he calls me Kangaroo!"

"Yeah, yeah" she chuckled "But he came up with it during the 68 so you can't blame him" and Bunny stared at her in shock.

"Wh- what?!"

"You think I only got _your_ side of the story?" she asked and Bunny's ears fell as he didn't find any words "Anyway" and she changed the topic "I was just curious…"

"Why? I had already told you I called 'im that"

"Yeah, but I thought he would have frozen your tail by now" she grinned.

"Oh, he has" he huffed "But not because of name calling, why would he?"

"Well, for starts, that's what you'd do" and Bunny frowned. This was one of the reasons he didn't like to visit much "and… Jack's not the kind of spirit that lets people call him things… he might take jokes and everything, but he makes sure to be respect" she shrugged before smiling evilly "You should have seen Cupid after they first met"

Okay, Bunny thought, lots of questions.

"My point is… calling him Frostbite is like calling me a rotten flower" and Bunny's eyes widened.

"Wh-why?"

"Because to get frostbitten is not something good… you're just reminding him of what his season does to people, Bunny" she said "People he cares about"

…

It was only two seven months after that Bunny remembered that talk.

There had been a light blizzard in Ukraine and he went there because he was looking for some flowers. It was freezing cold.

As he was getting ready to go back to the warren he spotted a blue dot in the middle of the dirt track that leaded to the town. They were in the country side after all.

Bunny moved closer and realized who it was. But before he could call for him he stopped in track at what he saw.

In the side of the road Jack was crunched down next to a… bundle. But no. It wasn't a bundle. It was two people. An old couple. They were covered in frost.

Jack was looking at them. One hand holding his staff and the other arm stretched towards the two corpses.

Bunny felt his chest tighten. He almost dropped to the floor form all the emotions he was feeling. Sadness, rage, coldness… And truth be told he would have just gone there and started yelling at Jack if it hadn't been for the silence that blocked his voice. He stood there near a tree. It was just so quiet. He had never heard such silence before. It… it kind of hurt.

He didn't notice the wind brushing the trees and Jack's hair also.

That's when he calmed down and stared at the three forms. Now he could see it clearly.

Jack was not touching them. His hand was searching something next to the rock wall. He was getting the snow off some yellow flowers. He then took them and put them between the two who were hugging each other.

Bunny looked at Jack's face.

He was expressionless. He was not crying, but he had never seen a sadder look. He could see the grief in Jack's form from 10 miles away. Then he saw Jack placing a hand on each of the bodies' faces and it seemed as most of the frost had gone away.

Jack then made two snowflakes and put one on each forehead. The snowflakes stood there for a couple of seconds before melting against the sleeping expressions of the two.

Jack glanced at the moon before looking back to the two old people lying on the snow.

"I'm sorry" he heard him say. And Jack flew away.

Bunny stood there for several minutes his eyes never leaving the two bundles.

After what seemed like forever, he made his way to the two. The flowers were resting between them. No frost covering neither them nor the calm faces.

He gulped as he remembered the rest of that old conversation.

"_Well, there can only be one out of two explanation for why would he let you call him that. So, he either lets you because he won't dare to get into a fight with you or is not interested to, which I don't think so… or" she smirked "Because he doesn't really mind, which would be weird"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because that would mean he knows you don't mean it and that would mean he trusts you" she smiled warmly before going silent for a moment "or unless…" she said deep in thought._

"_What?" he had asked._

"…_nothing" she looked at him and smiled again._

"… or unless he believes it" he whispered.

* * *

**Soooooo... what did you think? please, pleaseeee review! and tell me ! i'll try to update one more time this weekend before next one :)**


	36. Staff 3

**Haha! Finally!**

**So here's the last chapter to the Staff arc... of course it's not finished yet, but it will continue in another arc (my chapter's names only have three numbers the most, not more, i don't like it :P)**

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

North kept watching over Jack after Bunny had left. Phil had thought about taking him back to work and leaving Ron to keep an eye on Jack, but he knew better. The others weren't there and there was just no way North would leave Jack without being watched by at least one of them. So no, North would not be leaving the room until Bunny, Tooth or Sandy arrived.

Jack was sleeping peacefully while he put some snow around him from time to time. Lily had mentioned he would probably be warm due to the injuries, so it was likely for his temperature to rise while healing. And they didn't want that.

About half an hour after Bunny had left, Tooth arrived.

"Hi, North" she sighed as if she had run a marathon to get there. She made her way towards Jack's bed and sat behind him while caressing his head with snow.

"Hello, Toothy" smiled North who was sitting in the chair Bunny had been using before him "Everything alright with teeth?"

"Yeah" she smiled while making sure her belt had all its pockets closed "I just wanted to get here as soon as I could. How is he?"

"He woke up and asked for staff" said North with a duh kind of tone and Tooth couldn't help to laugh at that "It's like teddy bear, I told Bunny the same" he laughed warmly "He had fever after but we were able to cool him down" and he glanced at the snow around the spirit.

"Oh" said Tooth with a sad look while putting more snow over Jack's head "Have you check the stitches?"

"No, we wait for Sandy" and Tooth nodded in response. Yeah, that was a better idea.

…

"Look, we seasonals have a great deal of power, a power you can't imagine and that not even we understand. Mother is the only one who knows everything about nature's power and course, we just sort of… feel it, you know?" Bunny nodded for her to continue "Nature is… nature after all. It's life itself…"

She looked at Bunny.

"For us to be able to control it properly, a conduit is needed, a channel" she explained with her hands.

"A'right, I get that" said Bunny "But Jack's stick is just an object"

"It was once, but once it becomes the conduit it becomes kind of an extension of you as well" she said "it's linked to our very core" she shrugged "at least that's the best I can explain it to you" and she looked at him in the eye "That's why it hurts"

Bunny was mad. Still, if not more so. But he hadn't missed one word. Especially not that one. _Our_. And for one moment he felt bad for making Lily tell him. It was a much more fragile situation than he had thought. But no. There could be absolutely no way he wouldn't have asked. This was something that needed to be known.

He looked at Lily with a sad look and sighed. First things first.

"Is it too hard to fix?"

"No… you have to concentrate and use your energy but that's all"

"So does it take a lot out of you?" Lily looked at him with narrowed eyes as if getting where this was coming from.

"It would if you were already worn out after too much energy or…"

"… being about to pass out" finished Bunny with an angry sigh "So it doesn't hurt?"

"To fix it? No, it shouldn't" she shrugged and Bunny nodded with his arms crossed as both legs.

"Jack's staff…" he began shyly "it was only bent this time" and Lily looked at him in utter horror _'this time'?! _But Bunny talked again before her thoughts could leave her mouth "but it was broken once, did that time hurt even more?" and the he noticed Lily's expression "Pitch…" he sigh in frustration.

Lily stood up with a sudden jump.

"What?! Pitch?! When?!"

"When he ruined Easter" and Lily's face paled in one second. Her skin looked like Jack's now as her mouth quivered while trying to make a noise.

"D-did h-he… did he do anything else?"

"Not that I know of, only one of Tooth's fairies saw it all"

"Then he didn't know…" she whispered.

"Huh?" and Lily sat back down. She looked at the floor. Pitch was gone and there was no way he could know. She looked at Bunny again.

"He must have thought that's were his powers came from" she sighed.

"It isn't?" he asked. Lily looked at him amused.

"I'm not going there" she smiled.

…

Sandy arrived only minutes later and went straight to Jack's head. Only after sending some dream sand towards him did he say hi to the others. North told him the same he had told Tooth and then informed him they were about to check the stitches and change some bandages. Sandy nodded with a serious look and put his hands on Jack's temple.

Phil and Ron arrived to help with the task and Baby Tooth was now by Jack's cheek along with Shiver.

"Shouldn't we wait for Bunny?" she said. She hadn't seen him when she had arrived so he assumed he was on the kitchen or maybe the bathroom.

"I don't know when he's coming back, but we have to do this now"

"What? He's not here?" Tooth gasped, and Sandy looked surprised as well.

"Yes" said North with a 'right?' look while nodding "Couldn't believe it so I didn't ask where, just told him to go!" and the other two nodded. For Bunny to willingly leave Jack while he was like that was… wow. So yeah, better to just nod before he changed his mind.

North moved over to Jack and gently slid his hoodie up so the bandages could be seen. Sandy had his eyes on Jack making sure he didn't stir. Tooth did the same with Jack's left arm by the opposite side of the bed while Phil and Ron prepared the things. North started to unwrap the bandages sliding then as carefully as he could under Jack's right side. He had to do it three times before it could finally be thrown away. Tooth bit her lower lip as she took in the sight. The black stitches shone under the reddish tortured skin along with dark bruises around it which contrasted against Jack's pale frame.

Sandy grimaced at the sight before putting Jack into an even deeper slumber. Phil cleaned the stitches while Ron did the same with the deep cuts around the spirit's right arm. Tooth spread snow over all his cuts as if band aids and they kind of were.

Phil then had had to wrap Jack's torso up again so they had had to lift his form a little in order to do it and Jack had winced before Sandy's hands pressed more against his forehead.

Once it was over Sandy smiled as he started to give Jack nice dreams. Finally!

During the whole time since they had found Jack the one thing he had wanted to do was to give him the sweetest dreams ever, only happiness and joy, no pain what so ever. But he couldn't. His sand, even though worked as the perfect anesthetic, would not turn into any dreams, not yet. Jack was far too weak for that and his body needed full rest both physically and mentally and the latter wouldn't do if his mind went wandering with dreams instead.

However, he made sure the first dreams were quiet ones. Just calmed and peaceful. So that's how little sand flakes started to fall only to disappear before others took their places. Jack was dreaming about just that: the sight of snowing. And Sandy thought it was beautiful, even if it was in the form of his sand instead of Jack's beautiful snow.

…

They were both in the middle of the dessert again and it was almost dark.

"Well, thanks for telling me this" Bunny said while standing up.

"Well, I didn't have a choice" she scolded with a smile "But… I think it's for the best actually… you better keep an eye on him… don't make regret what I just did"

"Pooka's honor" he smiled while lifting a paw "And… I'll keep an eye on you too" he said and they both stared at each other without a word. They both new what Bunny meant.

"Oh!" she suddenly jumped "Looks like Maeve already did all the job!" and she lifted both flower and leave "I'll better go help her… and keep Jack cold! I can assure you he'll have a hell of a fever soon"

"Wait, how do I do it with the others?" he asked. Lily looked at him while thinking.

"That's up to you…" she smiled before waving her hand and flying away, leaving a stressed Pooka behind.

…

Bunny got to the pole in a minute. The others had been watching over Jack for a few hours. Phil had taken North back to work as soon as they had finished with the stitches. Tooth and Sandy were both there after all. Then Tooth had had to go. Sandy really, really didn0t want to go, but he had to, and as soon as he was getting ready to go North had already taken a seat in the room. Bunny got there about half an hour after that.

"Bunny!" North jumped "Where were you?" he asked.

"Nah, you don't wanna know mate" he assured with a tired smirk.

"You didn't rest then?" it was more of a statement really. Bunny snorted.

"Would love that" he said "How's he doin'?"

"Ah, good! We changed bandages and he's healing fast" North smiled.

Jack was fast asleep and both guardians remained silent while watching his dreams. There were three people… they were all lying on the grass: A woman with a dress, a boy, and a little girl in the middle. They were just cuddling against each other happily. Bunny couldn't help to smile. That such an unexpected dream for Jack Frost to have.

Phil came in a few minutes after to take North who pouted making Bunny laugh at him as he was left alone in the room. Well, almost alone. Shiver and Baby Tooth had both fallen asleep next to each other against Jack's forehead. Bunny laughed at the sight. Those two could fight all they wanted, but they were both the same.

So anyways, turns out Lily was right.

It was only nine pm when Bunny's eyes started to drop. He was exhausted. He had gone through worry, panic, adrenaline attack, fear… all in one day. So yeah, you could say he was a little tired.

He was just about to enter Sandy's realm when he was brought back by a little sound. His eyes flickered as fighting the urge to ignore the weird sound when a second one was heard. Bunny's head shot up with the third sound, but not because of its repetition but because of the pained hue that came along with it.

He looked at the bed to find a pained blushed face Spirit of Winter. Darn it.

* * *

**Re-view- :)**


	37. Paying the debt : North

**Hi ! Hahaha four chapters in one weekend and i'm pretty sure i still have one more to go! You love me right? hehehe**

**Caithlinn13 : hahahaha thanks! i really wanted it to be something deep you know.. hahaha i know... there's still much to be known...**

**Sheeijan : oh really? i'm so glad i took you by surprise! i wanted it to be deep! sorry about the tear though :) Oh my, you're just so awesome! You're always right about everything you think... and believe me... what you just mentioned... let's just say i've thought about it too**

**crazylilgrace : hahahaha great !**

**PhoenixWytch : wow thanks for the reviews! keep reading and you're welcome ;)**

**So here we go... I know it's short but i will write more :) i hope you laugh because i was cracking up while writing it!**

* * *

Eighty two years. Eighty two years! 82 years of no cookies! And finally! Finally! It would be over!

Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow he would be able to eat cookies again. Cookies! Oh the mere thought made him wanna run to the kitchen and just hold one of those delicious… beautiful… coo-

No! No! He had waited so much for this moment! He would not give in on the last day! No! Or his name was Nick!

Okay… he just needed to work. He just needed to make some toys and then… at night… cookies… and he felt his eyes getting watery.

North let his body fall into the seat, hands holding his temple. This was it. He wouldn't make it through the day.

The others arrived first time in the morning. They knew an awful too well what day it was. Yep. North's last day of paying the debt.

And they very well knew he wasn't that strong.

They couldn't blame him though. His debt was the largest.

Bunny, whose payment followed North's in magnitude, had finished 13 years ago! So yeah, North would be… well, let's just say there was definitely going to be tears. And cries… yep, don't forget cries.

The yetis were pretty much aware of this too. And the cameras were ready. Oh yeah. Show time.

…

The first year had been a blast. North had wined every time he remembered the debt… and was every day. Not _almost_ every day, no, the mean it… every day.

North would get up or stand up from his desk and ask the elves for cookies. And they would always give him an empty trade. North's eyes would widened at that and search for a yeti. He would always find one standing by a door while shaking his head.

And North's eyes would widened even more in realization as he entered a shocked state before the atmosphere around him literally turned black. And he would cry. Of course.

Jack had almost passed out the first time. He had laughed so hard he wouldn't manage to get air into his lungs. Wind wanted to help him but Jack's laugher was very contagious. Phil had been the only one to help him as the other yetis were almost in the same state. Phil would just look at them with scolding eyes and a grunt…. But after the first three time… he had in fact passed out from laugher.

Bunny and Sandy had been the same while Tooth scolded them. Although she had had to admit it was pretty funny a couple of times.

Now, North had tried to cheat. Yep. That's right. Santa was cheating. He had tried everything:

That it didn't count because it was just a game.

That it didn't count because Poker was for grownups and that didn't included Jack (who had immediately shot him some ice to his butt, and Bunny had laughed, earning a beautiful frost design on his tail)

That it didn't count because Poker was not a game for guardians.

That it didn't count because without cookies he wouldn't be jolly, and he was Santa so he needed to be jolly.

That it didn't count because the truth was cookies were his source of power (to wish Phil had spit out the drink he was having because of laugher, which itself had made Jack crack up from the mental image of that… he had actually imagined North like Popeye but with cookies instead of spinach and his belly getting bigger instead of his muscles! And you should have seen Bunny and Sandy's faces when he told them… yeah… they were rolling on the floor…)

That it didn't count because cookies were a way to keep elves under control.

That it didn't count because… and he had cried because he had run out of excuses…

…

Truth be told… they had all cheated at least once. It was an awful lot of years after all. But… we overlook…

Bunny was having the time of his life.

He had had to put up with Jack for 61 years! And North had managed to make it even worst. So this was his revenge. Sweet, oh sweet revenge.

Tooth was actually pretty sad. She had been so happy at first, encouraging North, telling him it was good to leave the cookies and making the yetis cook healthy food. And of course the other three would crack up because of North's expressions.

So she didn't want it to end. North was in fact a tiny bit thinner… just a tiny bit though.

Sandy was having the time of his life as well. He was having so much fun kids all over the world would wake up their parents while laughing in their sleep. It was just hilarious! He had taken so many pictures!

Everyone had.

…

So anyway… here they were. The final stand.

And it would be great. North was the only one left that hadn't finish the payment after all, and they wanted to enjoy it to the very end.

And, oh they would.

* * *

**So? Review and tell me what you think! If you do i might get inspiration enough to finsih all the things i have to do very quickly and update one last chapter for this weekend ;D**

**Hugs and snowflakes !**


	38. Snowflake

**Heyy ! I'm back XD ! So first things first, reviews!**

**sugarat : hahaha thanks!**

**Sheeijan : hahahahaha nailed it with that idea hahaha! don't worry though, Glen is mostly aware of Jack's abilities already hehehe XD !**

**Xion5 : hahaha sorry you'll have to wait a little more!**

**Caithlinn13 : hahaha yeah, just remember, whatever it is you read about that makes you wanna read about it, you'll find a chapter for it ;)**

**Guest : this is for your review for chapter 34, sorry but i only answer to reviews on whatever chapter it is i'm updating :P , anyway i'm so glad you read it and reviewed my note :) , yeah, it something awful... and for it to be done to a child? it's just unforgivable... so yeah, wish you well :) , hope you keep reading**

**crazylilgrace : hehee sorry you'll have to wait some more :)**

**eragon456 : hahahaha oh my ! that was totally what i wanted people to imagine! thanks!**

**bluealonealexarose : hehe thanks!**

**PhoenixWytch : hehehe yeah! thanks!**

**1captain obvious : thank you so much! i'm trying my best for all of you! ;)**

**mandamichelle : oh my god! i always read stories again and again! i cant believe someone does that with mine! i'm so happy! thank you so much!**

**crazylilgrace : thanks! :3**

**GingerJerkyPear : ohhh thank you so much! i'll try my best!**

**Xion5 : *cries* thank you so much! 3**

**Caithlinn13 : Thanks!**

**AyameKitsune : aww thanks! you'll have to wait a little though!**

**NCISRoTGPJTMNTGRRATAT39CGAFAN : dude i love your user name but it's so hard to write! thanks!**

**MerthursFollower : aw thanks!**

**PetitSophie : hahahaha thanks! (you reviewed chapter 6) love you prima!**

* * *

**Second, yeah no more AN's if i can avoid it but i'll keep my message:**

**As i told you all i'm full charged on my grades now and i'm doing all i can to start and finish with straight A's! I just have to ! i'm going full charged for this term :D I'm gonna kick asses people ! so pleaseeeee support me and wish me good luck!**

**So , well, please let me tell you i've had a blast doing this and writing! I discovered one more thing i love and thanks to you i was able to chare it! Not only that! i enjoy myself and feel secure about my skills now, and all thanks to you! i love you all so much really!**

**And i know some would say we're all crazy and that we waste our time, but doing this has help me to feel more secure about myself, relax and not be so stressed up(which can be disturbingly easy for me!)!**

**So... yeah i gave myself a good term... and i honestly think i deserved it! So now i'm back on the game! :D**

**For every single subject i get to get better grades in i will give you a story everyday during summer (once my third term is over)**

**So yeah, i love you guys and don't you even think i might forget about you or this story! NEVER! EVER!**

**So wish me luck and please support me cause i'll be having a lot of work soon so i'll need your phrases of spirit to cheer me up and remind me how i must not give up!**

**So, please don't hate me and be patient cause you can be sure as hell the reward will be priceless!**

**Thank you so much for everything! i won't be updating for about a month maybe, but i will keep you posted! so please just wait!**

**I'll make sure to update once a month! it's already been one and at first i was itching to update but now i've got it covered and everytime i have the time i write so be sure as hell that you'll have like 20 more chapter and a sequel for this summer (winter for most of you)!**

**Thank you so much for the cheers and i'll be here next month so just you wait :D Hugs and Snowflakes to all of you!**

* * *

When Bunny got to the pole the next day he didn't know what to expect. He didn't know what to think about what he had seen, but it had been awful. One thing was sure. He had not liked it. And he didn't, he repeated, he did not wanted Jack going around alone while staring at corpses. Nah-uh, he had not appreciated that.

He was sitting next to Sandy, who was about to make a hammer out of Sand to hit an elf. North was humming while reading a book and Tooth hadn't arrived yet. He was just thinking. He could have never imagined Jack Frost with such grief in his eyes. It just wasn't right.

Tooth entered the room through a window while saying hello to the others. She had started talking about how these stupid chocolates would ruin children's precious teeth and all that stuff.

And then Jack had arrived.

Bunny had just stared at him wide eyed as he sat next to Tooth before he could be hugged by North. He was smiling as always, as if nothing had happened the day before. And for immortals, days were pretty much like hours, so it wouldn't be something easy to overlook.

Could it be that he just didn't care?

No. He had seen Jack's expression. It had not been a façade.

"What is it Cottontail?" laughed Jack with a smirk as Bunny would still stare at him. Sandy was looking at Bunny too.

Bunny kept silent for a few seconds. What did he do? He still wasn't _that_ close to Jack as to go and start talking to him about what he had seen out of nowhere. Even though his opinion of him had changed almost completely, time was needed for trust to appear. Besides Jack wasn't the kind of person that would just open up about things that affected him. Less would it be with Bunny.

But… he just couldn't take the scene out of his mind. He didn't want Jack looking at dead people! Nor he wanted him to believe he killed them!

And Bunny felt his blood leave his face. How could he want Jack not to believe those things if he was the one always telling him to do so? He… he had no right to try make Jack feel better while being the one who kept telling him hurtful things, making him believe he wasn't good enough…

No. He had to make things right. He might not know Jack enough or be trusted by him enough. But he would make sure to change that so the next time he saw him like that he could go straight to him and assure him it was not for him to be apologizing for something like that… and not to ever believe so.

"Bunny?" asked Jack again. Bunny's head shot towards the voice to find blue eyes staring at him along with a mischievous _happy_ smile.

Bunny sighed and smirked.

"Nothing Snowflake"

…

Bunny didn't remember the first time he had called Jack that. It had just come up. So ever since that had happened he had tried, really tried to call Jack that instead of Frostbite. And the others had noticed. Even Jack.

He hadn't given it too much thought though. Sure, the first time he had been surprised to be called 'Snowflake' but he didn't really mind. As long as he didn't call him Frosty everything was okay.

But then…

…

It had been around 6 years since the Frostbite thing. Bunny would still call Jack 'Frostbite' when not thinking about it and Jack had never seemed to mind. He just made sure to answer with nicknames as well.

Anyway, Jack hadn't made it to the meeting. It wasn't a big deal not to hear from him from time to time but they had all agreed that they were to meet for official meetings (meeting to talk about work instead of just hanging around that is), so Bunny had gone looking for him. Jack would sometimes forget about them so Bunny would usually be the one to go fetch him.

Bunny was finally able to catch his scent somewhere near Spain. There was an ambulance. And there were frozen corpses as well.

He followed his nose to a clearing a few miles away. Jack was sitting on a rock, his hoodie covering his white hair.

He stood there for a while before walking towards him.

"Jack?" he asked and the spirit of winter flinched without turning around. It was snowing slightly and he heard Jack sniffing, he was sure he wasn't crying though.

He saw Jack tense and before the kid could even think about flying off he grabbed the kid's hoodie hat and lifted him from the rock.

"Hey!" Jack yelped "Put me down, Bunny!"

"Nah, mate, you forgot about the meeting again" and he saw Jack frowning with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah…I know… sorry" and Bunny snorted while shoving the spirit so they were facing each other. And he made sure Jack's hoodie didn't cover his head anymore.

"Sorry won't do, Frosty" and Jack looked at him with a frown again. Bunny then let him go and crossed his arm waiting for Jack to look at him. The kid had no intention of going anywhere right now "I saw the ambulance back there" he said quietly.

Jack's heat shot up towards Bunny and for a moment he seemed frozen in place. And Bunny was hurt to see so much sorrow and fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jack" Bunny suddenly said. Jack's eyes widened as well as his mouth.

"Wh-What ar-?" he started only to be interrupted by the Pooka again.

" A few couple of years ago I saw ya near… Ukraine-I think- next to an old couple" and Jack gasped "I wanted ta talk ta ya about it but I didn't know how… Ah'm sorry… I didn't realize…"

"No" Jack said quietly looking at the snowy grass "You don't have to apologize" he smirked "Didn't know I had stalker though" and Bunny huffed a snort "I'm sorry…" Jack whispered with a sad face "I didn't mean to kill them…"

"Wha-?! Ya didn't!" hurried Bunny with anger "And I don't want ya ta ever think that!" he stood up. Jack looked at him with surprise.

"But…"

"No, Frostb- agh! Jack!" and Jack smiled amused at that "Look, ya shouldn't even be near dead people! That's not your job!"

"Bunny… I've killed children too" he whispered with hurt in his eyes and Bunny felt like the worst spirit in the world. How many times had he himself made Jack think like that? Jack loved children! It wasn't fair for him to deal with something like that!

"You're wrong! Ya haven't! I mean- It wasn't you fault! Never _ever_ think it's yours, Jack!"

"But it is, Bunny! It is! I've been around for three hundred years! Do you know how many people have died because of me?! Because of frozen streets? Because of the cold?" he clenched his fists "And is not like I hadn't tried to do something! But no one could hear me if I asked for help! The least I can do is to stay with them until-" and he looked at Bunny with teary eyes "…I'm sorry… you guys should…" he took a shuddering breath "…I-I'm supposed to protect children and then I go and… I'm sorry…" he said glancing at his feet.

"Jack" Bunny told him while crunching down and holding the winter teenager's shoulders with his paws forcing him to look at him straight in the eye "I'm sorry, okay? I should have known and I won't call you Frostbite ever again, but you have ta believe in me mate" and Jack gulped "All the things ya'r saying… they have never, are not, and will never be yer fault, okay? And that's a promise! I know I haven't given you reason enough to but… but you can trust me okay? You can trust us. Mate you're a hell of a guardian and there's nothing in the world you could do ta make us think any differently and that's a fact" and Jack stared at him in silence with teary eyes "It's not your fault. And if you eva' start thinking it is you come ta us cause ya can be sure as hell we'll take those _bloody _thought out of yer silly mind, alright?" and Jack kept staring at him, tears threatening to come out "…_alright_?" he demanded.

Jack gulped and nodded in agreement like any other little kid would have done and Bunny had to smile at that.

"Good" Bunny stood up with a firm nod "For once ya listen!" he smirked. Jack sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve to make sure there was no trace of how he had felt a second before.

"Shut up, Cottontail" he smirked as well while elbowing him.

"Yeah, yeah call me names…" said Bunny with a huff before ruffling the kid's hair to which Jack frowned indignantly with a grin "Now let's go, Papa North must be worried" and Jack couldn't help to laugh at the nickname.

"Okay...and… thanks… thanks, Bunny" he said. Bunny turned around and smiled before punching him slightly in the back of the head.

"That's what friends are for ya galah" he huffed and tried to hide the pain he felt while seeing Jack's expression of disbelief before seeming slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah…" he smiled as Bunny prepared to make a portal "Oh! And Bunny…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't care if you call me Frostbite, you know? ...It doesn't sound like _that_ when _you_ say it" he shrugged kind of shyly.

Bunny glanced at him before smirking.

"Sure" he said "So _Frostbite_, see ya at the pole?" he tapped the floor with a challenging look. Jack smirked mischievously.

"You bet"

* * *

**Well, that's it! i hope you like it! i have lots of ideas and this super dramatic arc coming so keep your eyes open! i'll see you a month from now! Thank you all so much and review :D**

**Love you all, Pips**


End file.
